Don't Ever Look Back
by banananapeel
Summary: After five years with Jake, Miley finally dumps him. Next thing she knows she's with a new man. But will there be drama ahead, of course. ;  Niley. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Jake, I'm here!" I yell as I enter into my boyfriend's loft apartment. Jake Ryan is my current boyfriend, not that that list is hard to keep count of anymore.

When I graduated high school he came to my ceremony. He told me how much he still loved me and how much he wanted it to work between us. He convinced me to not go to college and keep being Hannah. I could always go to school later if I wanted to. School was always a source of drama for our relationship and would also cause problems with my career. My career was important to me but it always came after school and that was opposite for Jake. But now that I wouldn't have to split my time between school and Hannah I could focus on Hannah and Jake. Jake told me it'd be easy because we were both in the spotlight and we'd both be able to make it work. It sounded hard to have a pop star life and a boyfriend, but it was much easier than being in high school, being a pop star and having a high profile boyfriend like Jake. Then I cancelled my plans for college and got a place in L.A. It broke my heart to tell Lilly that I wasn't going to school with her, but she understood and we're still just as close.

But, back to Jake. Jake and I didn't waste any time telling the press about us. We decided that Jake would date Miley and Hannah would continue being single. Hannah wasn't the real me and I was also afraid dating Jake would ruin Hannah's career in the sense that the relationship would be the only big thing about Hannah, you know what I'm saying? Any song Hannah sang people would think it was about Jake and she would constantly be under scrutiny if she were seen with another guy. Besides wearing that wig out to dinner dates did not sound fun.

So Jake and Miley were now a bonafide Hollywood super couple. Jake would constantly get asked about me and I wouldn't usually get followed by paparazzi unless I was with Jake, but there were a few oddball photographers that wanted to catch me buying McDonalds. Whatever, it was nothing compared to the way they hounded Hannah. Either way we were so excited to start the next part of our lives, together. Now we live together, practically. We spend most nights together either at my place or his. He was the first boy I spent the night with and he was also my first time, you know, doing _it_._ It_ wasn't sexy the first time, it wasn't even fun. It was awkward and weird. Jake knew what he was doing but I didn't, I basically just played dead. But I've gotten better at it and enjoy it. Actually it's pretty fun now I just needed practice.

But now, I guess you could say our relationship hasn't really gone anywhere since the beginning. At first it was great because it was working so well. We were doing everything together and just living life. It was only hard when we'd have to go to parties and Hannah would have to show up. Jake was dating Miley so some parties he'd have to go solo but he'd always manage to hit on Hannah. Tabloids made assumptions that he was cheating on me but we obviously didn't let that rumor get to us. But now, it's kind of old. And we don't fight, which is kind of good, but we don't even have a playful banter every once in a while. We know each other so well that there's no friction. That was until tonight.

I found Jake in the kitchen "Hey baby". I put down my purse and went next to him.

I kissed him on the cheek and looked down at what he was cooking, "Mmm, spaghetti. It's your best dish, babe."

While we waited for dinner we started talking about how our day went. I had gone to my Dad's private studio to record a few songs with a new band that we'd found through Hannah. Jake had done a few scenes for his show, which was still a big success. They were just minor scenes that need some continuity fixes so he wasn't on set too long.

Once dinner was ready we dished it onto plates and went to the kitchen table and ate. We kept talking about our days and dinner went by quickly.

"You know what next week is?" He asked playfully.

"Like I'd forget, our five year anniversary." Wow, five years. It had flown by. "I'm surprised you remembered. Aren't guys supposed to forget about anniversaries?"

"Not this guy. Where should we go?"

I was a little disappointed. I was hoping he would have something planned. A restaurant, somewhere that was special to us, so that he could I don't know, maybe pop the question. Pop any question. Ask me to move in at least. As much as I wanted to let him know about my disappointment I didn't want to ruin this, so I just smiled and nodded, "How about that new sushi restaurant?" My disappointment must have gotten into my voice because Jake knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong? We don't have to go for sushi, there's lots of other places in L.A."

I let out a sigh, he asked me and I can't lie to him. "Jake, where are we going?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out, Miley."

"Jake, I mean with our future. I love you, you love me, and we've been together for five years, more than that counting the on-again-off-again situation in high school. Everyone calls us the perfect couple. We've committed ourselves to each other in every way possible except tangibly." He still looked baffled. "I have a key to your place, that's about it. We don't live together, we don't have a pet, and I mean we don't even own something together. And, from what I can tell right now you have no intentions of changing any of that."

"Miley, you just said it, we're the perfect couple. Why do you want to change that? What more could you need?" I could tell he was getting mad because his voice wasn't rising in volume it was just a calm monotone.

"Jake, a commitment. A ring, a place together, why is that so much for you?" I was yelling, hoping that would get him to yell back.

Jake shook his head, "Miley, we were doing so great, why do you have to start this?" Before I could say anything Jake continued. "Miley I love you and I'm sorry that isn't that good enough for you." I wanted to interject but Jake wouldn't give me the chance. "I'm not ready to get married. My mom and dad got divorced when I was four. And my dad has had girlfriends come in and out of his life. I learned from his mistakes and commitments mean something to me and I don't want to mess them up. I can't just make a big change like that without thinking it through. Moving in may not seem like a big deal to you, but who knows how much we might change in the next year. What if we move in and that's just the kiss of death on our relationship and then it's over. I want more time."

This time I forced my opinion in before he could keep going, "Commitments mean something to me too and that's why I want to share one with you." I reached my hand across the table but Jake pulled away and stood up from the table. He grabbed my plate and headed towards the kitchen. Oh hell no, he better not think this is over just because he walks away. I follow behind him quickly to find him in the kitchen slamming the dishes around in the sink.

"Jake what is the deal? Am I doing something wrong? What is it that's stopping you from making some kind of legitimate commitment to our love?"

Jake had already shut me out. He had finished slamming around the dishes in the sink and turned around to face me but everything was going in one ear and out the other. I recognized the look on his face it was the same one my brother used all the time when I'd try to talk to him.

"Jake! This is serious, I'm 23 years old, I have ambitions and one of those is to eventually start a family. I would've liked to think that I'd be headed in that direction at this age. Not like knocked up but at least living with the person I thought I was going to marry." Jake then started walking away from me again.

"Jake, where are you going? We need to talk. Why are you shutting me out?" I sobbed at him as he walked away. Why won't he talk to me? Why is he leaving? Where is he going?

"Jake! Stop!" I said as he got to the door. He stopped for just a second before grabbing his keys and leaving.

The next two days I stayed at his place all day and night. I cancelled my plans to go back to my dad's to help with the band, telling him that I needed to clear my brain and come back later with a fresh mind, not telling him about Jake. I called Jake's cell phone every half hour the first day and then every hour the next, but he never answered. I left probably about 30 messages until I finally gave up on that tactic. I called his manager who wouldn't tell me anything about where he was or what was going on with his schedule, she only told me that he wasn't at his job so I shouldn't even bother going there. Just to make sure she wasn't lying I called his assistant on the show and she said that he wasn't scheduled to come back until next week. I tried his friends but they said they hadn't heard from him. But his best friend suspiciously didn't answer my calls either. At this point I was no longer sad that he'd shut me out, I was just mad that he'd left me like some dead beat dad.

The second night I finally decided that if he hadn't shown up by now and hadn't even contacted me then maybe he wasn't the guy I thought he was. Maybe he was right, maybe he had changed or was going to change and that would ruin our relationship. So I decided to do what he'd done to me, just leave and never talk to him again. Well, I guess I'd give him another chance even though he didn't deserve it. We'd been together for five years and I guess I could give him a chance to fix this. It wasn't his most mature move but he hadn't really left me with many other options, he was lucky I'd give him a chance to fix this.

I had a few clothes at his place, not much and he had a duffel bag that I knew he had no use for. I packed up all the clothes I could find. Got my toiletries from the bathroom. I did a once over of the bedroom to make sure I got it all. I went around the loft, making sure there wasn't anything else. I thought I had a bunch of stuff here but I didn't really. I started writing a note to Jake telling him to call me when he wasn't being such a baby, but in nicer words. Right as I was about to sign it I heard the lock on the front door turn. I turned about to see Jake walking in, in the same clothes he'd left me in.

I just stared at him waiting for him to say something. But I don't think there was much he could say that would get me to stay right now. Even if he came back with the biggest ring I'd say no. That's not true. I'd probably go all crazy and say yes before he could even get the question out. But who am I kidding I doubt his little escape changed him _that _much.

"Miley, I'm sorry I left you, I just needed to clear my head." I rolled my eyes. "Miley, don't. I'm really sorry and I'm ready to talk about it."

"Then talk." I say sternly.

"I know that I should've just talked to you about why I'm not ready. And I took the time to figure out what I want to say," I was getting excited, maybe he had finally come to his senses. "But all I have to say is that all I want is you and me to stay where we are. After going through my life with my parents getting divorced, then dating around, bringing people into my life that only left, that changed me. I made a plan to not get married until I was 35 and I'm sticking to that. I don't think I'm ready to move in either. I hung out with my buddy," the friend that didn't answer, I knew he was hiding Jake, "and he was telling how it would totally change things between us and it would just force the marriage thing to happen even sooner and I don't want to put more pressure on that. Like right now, if everything keeps going the way it's going, I will want to marry you when I'm 35, so can't you just wait?"

"Yeah, that's fine Jake, I can wait. But I need something now to show that we'll eventually get there. How am I supposed to know that we'll get married and be fine if you can't even make a commitment now? Even a small one?" I stared at him, hating that I had to tell him that. It took him two days to tell me he wasn't going to get married for a while? But Jake was silent.

"Really Jake? You came back here expecting me to immediately forgive you with that lame excuse? That I have to wait until we're 35 and that's the best you can offer?" I didn't want to talk to him anymore. I grabbed the bag that was at my feet and walked past him.

"Where are you going?" He asked, not even moving a muscle. No, that'd be too much of a commitment to try and physically stop me.

"You didn't have the decency to tell me where you went why should I tell you? But I will tell you one thing don't call me. Don't visit me. Just leave me alone for, for a while. I'll call you if or when I want to talk to you again. But don't expect that to be anytime soon." I left, slamming the door behind me. God, what did I just do? What we had wasn't that bad. NO. You can't turn back, I told myself, he's not giving you what you need.

I ran to the elevator feeling the tears fall down my face. I mashed the button for the parking level. The entire ride back to my apartment I felt like nothing. This boy had been my life for the past five years. Yeah I had a life outside of him, but he was my boyfriend, he'd find his way into anything I did and I would usually want him there. I knew that if I stayed in L.A. I'd just miss him. I'd want to take him back and accept that that was my life, waiting for him to be ready. I knew what I had to do.

Once I got to my apartment I threw the bag on the ground and pulled out my phone, I went to speed dial and called Lilly. Lilly was still in school, going after a master's degree in teaching and she was even teaching a little.

"Hey Miley! What's up girl?" She said in her always-cheerful voice.

"Not so good, Lil. I broke up with Jake." God I sound pathetic. My voice sounds terrible from the crying I'd been doing.

"Oh, girlie. Do you need me to come?"

"No, I know you have classes to go to and school to teach, but I was wondering if I could come to you. Maybe for a week? I can't be in L.A. I'll come in tonight and leave next Sunday. Then we can party and we can have a girls weekend out."

I could hear Lilly's smile as she spoke, "Of course girl. I'll be here, same apartment as always."

We exchanged goodbyes and I started packing immediately. I also threw all of Jake's stuff from my place into the duffel bag. Anything that had his face or smell on it went in the duffel bag. Once I'd stuffed my usual carry on bag and his duffel bag I headed out the door. I got to my car, threw my bag in the trunk and threw Jake's duffel bag into the dumpster. Lilly had gone to a Northern California college so it was a short 6-hour drive. Six hours seems like nothing compared to the flight I would've had to take had she gone to New York. I got to Lilly's college town and she comforted me the whole first night. Then the rest of the week we went out to all the clubs in the area, ignoring all boys and just enjoying our time. We didn't party too hard on weeknights when Lilly had classes, but on the weekends we'd usually stay out all night. We didn't go near the internet or magazines. I didn't even think about how Jake and I were going to break it too the world. Whatever, he can deal with it. Jake had publicists, Miley didn't. But being with Lilly definitely made the first 72 hours without Jake easy, but it was still hard to wake up in the morning knowing that I'd just given up on the five year relationship I had with Jake. Knowing that his warm body would never be next to me again. Anytime I got like this I started talking to Lilly and she would stop those thoughts from turning into me calling Jake, which they would if I didn't stop thinking about him.

"Are you sure you're ready to go back to L.A.? You're not gonna go back to Jake, right?" Lilly was interrogating me as I packed like I was a drug addict heading back into the 'bad part of town'.

"Yes, Lilly. I'm fine. You fulfilled your best friend duties. You made me forget all about, him, and made me realize that I'm too good for him." Lilly helped me see that I had every right to be mad at him. Jake had left me for two days with no idea where he was or when he'd be back. And other than that, he wasn't willing to make changes for me. It was really sinking in that it was over. I couldn't even stand to say his name out loud. "As much as I'd love to stay here and pretend I had gone to college and flirt with a ton of other guys I can't, I have to go back. I have that duet to do with the Jonas Brothers for their Goodbye Tour."

"I can't believe you're doing a song with them, again. Just as much as I can't believe that they're breaking up."

Yes the boys were breaking up. Hannah had known the boys for a while, they were pretty good friends. They weren't super close but they held a few events together back in the day when "We Got the Party" was pretty popular.

They weren't breaking up because they disagreed or got in fights. No, no, no. They were just ready for the next part of their lives. Kevin had been holding off starting his family for the band. But he and Dani were ready to start a family and Joe and Nick couldn't hold them back anymore. Kevin said that Joe and Nick could invite Frankie to join the band but they talked to Frankie about it and they all agreed that it wouldn't be right. But it was fine because Joe wanted to try acting and Nick wanted to do more music including his own CD and producing new artists.

The boys had personally called Hannah and told her the news before it was released to the press. They asked Hannah to do one last song with them and maybe even make a few appearances on their tour. Hannah agreed immediately, she couldn't say no to them. Especially Nick. Nothing had happened with her and Nick, but boy had he tried to make something happen and boy had she wanted too make something happen. During one of their bigger charity events Nick and Hannah had gotten very close. Nick had even tried asking Hannah out, but Jake had stopped her. Well, sort of. While Hannah has almost always been single, Miley had just starting dating Jake for the first time. Nick tried for quite some time after that though. Whenever Hannah and Nick would run into each other at events he'd ask her out every time and every time Hannah wanted to say yes, but Jake was Miley's boyfriend and she was perfectly happy with it, at the time.

"I know it's hard to believe Lilly, but everyone grows up. You don't think I'm going to be Hannah forever, do you?"

"Well I don't know. I thought you said you were going to be done with Hannah once you got out of high school, but that didn't happen."

"That was my plan, but _he_ changed my mind. Maybe after this I'll quit too." We were silent as I finished packing up the last of my stuff.

"Well, buddy, I have got to go. It was great seeing you, and thank you for everything." I said as I went to hug Lilly.

"No problem, girlie. I'm here whenever. Just call me if Jake starts giving you trouble, I get some of my buff college guys to go beat him up."

I just smiled and pulled away from the hug. Lilly walked me to my car and the drive back was nice. It was a beautiful sunny drive and I opened the sunroof the entire way. Life would go on and thank God I had Lilly to help me get over Jake. But now I was worried about being back in L.A. Even though I could call Lilly there would be no one to physically stop me from doing something stupid with Jake. I was still pretty vulnerable and I know that if I did something with him I'd regret it, but in the moment I probably wouldn't realize it. So the plan was to avoid Jake and the subject of Jake, that'd be easy, right?

I drove straight to my apartment and quickly changed to Hannah. I picked an outfit that was simple, but it was Hannah simple meaning to any normal person it was way too much. It was a purple sequin mini skirt, a purple screen tee, a black leather jacket, knee high boots, and way too many accessories. I raced to get to the studio in time. The receptionist told me how to get to the recording room the boys and I would be using. I got there to find that they were already there. They each turned to look at me.

"Hannah!" Joe screamed in his loud obnoxious voice as he got up to give me a hug, but it was more like a let's-see-how-sick-we-can-make-the-pop-star hug. Joe picked me up and spun me around so many times that I actually thought the walls were spinning.

"Hi Joe." He then put me down, "I can't say that I've missed those hugs. Okay, actually I have." I admitted.

Joe just laughed, "Hey Kev," I said to Kevin as he got up to give me a normal person hug. Kevin and Joe both went back to sitting in front of the soundboard and I looked to my right to see Nick sitting on one of the sofas that was meant for guests. He smiled at me and got up to give me a hug. They had all changed a lot since I first met them. Just physically though, I only noticed when Nick hugged me and I could feel his muscles around my body.

"Hey Hannah," Nick said coolly and I could feel the hair on my arms stand up and I felt the biggest smile come across my face. "Hey" was all I could get out. But it sounded so dumb, it was at whispering level and I kind of stumbled to get it out.

Before I let myself get embarrassed more, I moved away from Nick over to Kevin and Joe, "So did you guys get started without me?" I then felt Nick come up next to me, but I didn't look.

"Well, we really only got the beat, we figured we should do another pop, dance song. So now we're just working on the lyrics." Kevin said.

We spent the next hour or so thinking of lyrics. We all had little lines that we'd thought of over the past few months that we hadn't used in other songs and that was the most work we did. Avoiding Jake was hard because I knew the boys liked to put real emotion into their songs, but I had no real love feelings at the moment. All that came to mind was Jake. Other than that we spent the time talking about life, I made sure we avoided my love life, I couldn't even talk about it genuinely either. Miley got dumped while Hannah had been single. The other time we didn't spend talking, we spent goofing off. Joe brought four marshmallow guns, bigger and better ones than last time. It turned into a full on war and it felt like it was 2007 again and we had just met. When we were finally out of ammo I suggested we go out for lunch together.

"Hey guys I'd love to go with you but I promised I'd go meet Dani for a bit and eat with her." Kevin said.

"Yeah, and I told Demi I'd meet up with her before she leaves for her family vacation." Joe added. I didn't fight them because they each had legitimate excuses for bailing on us. Besides Demi had become a friend, not a best friend, but a close enough friend that I knew she was going on her annual Cabo family vacation for a week and a half.

Nick and I decided to go to my favorite sushi restaurant. Unfortunately there were paparazzi. They of course immediately asked if we were dating but Nick and I just ignored their questions and we made our way through the crowd to the entrance. We were seated immediately in a back booth.

We were handed menus but I already knew what I wanted. I could probably recite the menu because I knew it like the back of my hand. Nick noticed that I didn't touch the menu.

"Not eating?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, I just know what I want." Nick was still looking at me funny, I guess I didn't tell him that I at eat here at least once a week. "What, I come here a lot." Trying to play it off cool that I practically live off sushi.

"Well if you know this place so well, why don't you order for me?" Nick put down his menu.

The waiter must have been watching us like a hawk because once Nick put down his menu the waiter was there in three seconds ready to take our order. I ordered Nick a California roll and myself a salmon roll. The waiter quickly scribbled it down and was gone again.

"I'm trusting you Hannah, if this goes wrong you could ruin sushi for me forever."

I rolled my eyes, "Well, you can trust me on this. I only eat the highest quality sushi."

Nick eyes just kind of glazed over, "Yeah, I bet."

I knew what was happening. I'd seen Nick give me that look before. Nick saw this song we were doing as another opportunity to date me. I could just tell that he had gotten his brothers to ditch us for lunch, don't ask me how I knew I just knew it. Now that Miley's free, Hannah could date. But I didn't feel right dating Nick right after breaking it off with Jake so soon. We had chemistry and before I've always wanted to say yes to Nick but this time didn't feel right. What if Nick just becomes a rebound and it goes horribly wrong? I didn't want to ruin anything with Nick just because I was still broken up about _him_. Nick's just too special. I just need more time to heal and then I'll be ready to date Nick.

"So, what are Kevin and Joe really doing?" I asked, trying to take advantage of his dazed state.

But Nick was obviously too smart for that game, "Eating with Dani and Demi. Why?"

I smiled, "Oh no, that totally makes sense, they ditched their brother so that he could eat lunch with a girl he's been crushing on ever since he met her."

"Hey, that's not entirely true. I've had a thing for you before I met you." I blushed when he said it, I didn't expect him to own up to it with such confidence.

"Nick, I," I started but he cut me off.

"Hannah, you can't keep turning me down. You're not even dating anyone and you haven't been. Why won't you just go on one date with me, just one."

"Nick, I just, I don't know," I wanted to say no. My immediate reaction was no, you're not ready. But I always got butterflies the millions of other times he'd asked me out. Why should I say no now when he was still giving me butterflies and I'm single?

"Hannah, all I'm asking for is one date, after that we can see where it goes from there and if you still don't feel anything then I'll give up and I'll just deal with the fact that it's not going to happen. But I can't spend the rest of my life not even trying."

"Okay. But just because when I turned you down before didn't mean I wasn't feeling anything." Because I was definitely feeling something before, it was just that a certain ex was always the problem. "When?"

"Tomorrow." He quipped back with. "I was counting on you to say yes so all the plans are made."

I smiled, "I guess 56th time's the charm." The rest of lunch went fine, we chatted about whatever, even talking about the song a little bit. But not much changed, we just decided to have the song be a sort of love song. It took us an hour to decide that the song would be a love song. We are not very productive songwriters.

We headed back to the studio after Nick insisted that he pay for lunch. The paparazzi were still there, still asking the same questions, when they asked if we were dating I just smiled and rolled my eyes. The drive back was silent except for the radio. We got back to the studio and Kevin and Joe were waiting for us.

"So how was lunch? Come up with anything?" Joe asked coyly.

Nick and I just shook our heads, "Not really, we just figured it'd be cool to do a love song." I said and then saw the boys look at their brother. "I know you're just dying to know what happened at lunch so I'll just tell you myself. Yes, he did ask me out and I did say yes, finally." I walked over to the couch while Kevin and Joe gave their brother high fives.

"But we really need to figure this out," I said. The rest of the day we buckled down and worked on the song. We got the chorus down and we figured the rest would just happen, but it didn't and I wasn't much help. As excited as I was to finally going on a date with Nick, I still wasn't feeling very in love. If anything I'd rather write a song about how all guys with names that start with Jake and end in Ryan suck. But I still tried, tried to remember before Jake turned into an asshole.

"Hannah, sing back what we have." Joe asked.

"_Let's go all the way tonight._

_No regrets, just love._

_We can dance until we die._

_You and I, We'll be young forever._

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream."_ It wasn't much but we all really liked it. Kevin was the one who suggested the teenage dream because we were all teens when we met and Dani made him feel young. Sometimes the way he talked about Dani was so cute it was sickening. It was probably the same way I talked about Jake before he went and ruined everything. Or did I? I heard Lilly's voice in my head correcting me and reminding me that Jake was the idiot. But it was still hard not to wonder. Maybe I was the one in the wrong? Lilly had a biased opinion. No, focus I thought. The thoughts stopped but I knew once I was alone they'd come back.

I looked at the clock and it was already 5pm. We were having serious writer's block after writing the chorus. I knew the boys could usually crank out a song in 15 minutes. I guess it didn't help that I wasn't giving anything. I wasn't dead silent but I would only agree and disagree, I wasn't bringing anything to the table. The things the boys suggested would remind me of Jake and then I would start doubting my decision to break up with him again. Maybe that was the wrong thing to do. I had to get out of here.

"You guys, I don't think we're gonna get much further, I'm so tired. I think we should sleep on it and then meet up again tomorrow and hopefully we'll have something?"

"Yeah, I agree with Hannah." Joe said.

"Okay, meet back here tomorrow at 10?" Kevin asked and we all nodded in agreement.

I practically ran out of the studio. Writing about love was harder than I thought it was going to be. It wasn't so much that the song reminded me of Jake but just reminded me of everything I had with Jake. Sure we weren't going to get married anytime soon or whatever but so what? I had him and that was all that mattered right? And we were together and that wasn't going to change. Once I got home I pulled the wig off and changed into cropped sweats and a white wife beater, my hair looked terrible because it'd been tied in that tight bun all day. I pulled it out only for a moment so that I could put into a looser bun that didn't feel like it was pulling out my hair. I grabbed my cell phone from my purse and went to the kitchen. I scrolled through my contacts to Jake Ryan.

Lilly would be so upset with me once she found out what I did. But maybe Jake realized that I need more and maybe he changed his mind. Maybe I just need to give him another chance. He deserved that right? He had given five years of his life to me. I clicked the call button and it started to ring. But then all I could think of was Lilly and how upset she'd be, and then Nick. I'd just told him I'd finally go on a date with him? What would I say if Jake and I did get back together? 'Sorry, I didn't want to date you so badly that I went back to my commitment phobic ex.' I immediately hung up before Jake had answered. What am I doing? Do I or don't I want Jake?

Before I could let myself think long enough there was a knock on my door. I stood still, not sure if it was real or just my imagination. No one I knew was visiting, no had called or texted. I heard another knock. I didn't want to answer but maybe it's just the landlord or something. Or maybe Lilly just knew that I was thinking about going back to Jake and was here to stop me. I went to the door quietly so that the person wouldn't know that I was standing there. I looked through the peephole and saw a head full of curly brown hair. Nick.

What is he doing here? How does he know I live here? Isn't our date tomorrow? He brought flowers? As I was watching him I saw him knock again and I felt the door shake.

I decided that I'd just wait until he left, he couldn't wait there all night, I mean he'd have to go to the bathroom eventually or something. Nick knocked one more time and right after he did I heard my phone ring, it was "He Could Be the One", a ringtone I'd assigned to only Jake when he called. Why'd he have to call me back? Didn't he hear me say I didn't want to talk to him? Oh right, I called him. I ran over to the phone and ignored the call just so it would stop being so loud. Nick must've heard that, I guess I'll have to at least give him a chance to explain why he's at my doorstep. I walked back to the door and looked over to the mirror that was adjacent to the door. Crap, the wig. Maybe I can make a quick run for it.

"Hannah?" Nick said through the door. Shit.

"Hey," I tried to say like we weren't talking with a door in between us.

"You want to let me in?"

"Uh, I can't, I'm uhh- I'm indecent."

"You can go change, just let me in when you're ready. Please?" Why'd he have to be so nice about it? I'm right in the middle of being torn about going back to Jake and then he comes along and makes it that much harder.

I ran back to my room and pulled my hair back into the obnoxious bun it was in before and pulled on the Hannah wig so it was nice and snug. Sometimes I really hate this thing. I think I can feel my brain spilling out my ears some days. I looked in the mirror to make sure there weren't any stray hairs hanging out. This wig really doesn't match this outfit but it'll have to do.

I ran back to the door and opened it. Nick held out the flowers, "Here, I know that I kind of dropped by but I figured these might make up for that?" They were purple sweet peas. I took them and smelled them.

"I guess they help a little bit." I stood back so Nick could walk in. I shut the door behind him and went to the kitchen to put them in a vase. I already had some flowers out that Jake had given to me. I replaced them throwing away the old ones and turned to Nick who had followed me into the kitchen.

"So, what are you doing here Nick? You're like 24 hours early for out date." I said teasingly.

"Today was fun, but it seemed like you were holding back. I was hoping you'd let it out when we started writing but that didn't seem to happen. I don't know if it was because of me or because my brothers were there, but I just wanted to know, maybe we could talk about it and make it part of the song or another song. That's what I do when I have stuff on my mind. So I followed you home." I was about to mention how creepy that was but Nick put his hand up to stop me, "I know that's as low as what paparazzi do. But I realized that once I got here so then I went to go grab some flowers to make up for that and surprising you."

I stared at the floor then let out a sigh, "Yeah, I was kind of holding back Nick." I wanted to tell him about Jake, Hannah, how my heart was feeling, I just wanted to let him in but he's just a date. A date that I'd been waiting for a while now.

Nick seemed to understand that my lips were sealed and he didn't push any further. "So this is where the ultra fabulous Hannah Montana lives?"

I giggled, "Yeah, not quite as fabulous. My closet is where most of the money got spent. This is just a regular kitchen attached to a regular eating area next to a regular TV room."

"Hmm," Was all Nick said as he started walking around, leaving the kitchen heading towards the TV room. I followed behind him as he looked around. When we got to the TV room I plopped down on the couch, letting Nick look at everything and touch anything. He looked over the couch, coffee table and the contents on top of it, which were mainly just magazines, the bookcases, and then the mantle of the fireplace that was right underneath the TV that was hanging on the wall across from the couch.

Nick turned around holding a picture frame, "Who's this girl?" He asked holding a picture of Lilly and me on graduation day.

"Oh that's my best friend Lilly."

"No, I mean the other girl, the brunette. She's in most of these pictures. And where are the pictures of you with your friends?"

This is why Hannah never has house parties. This is why Hannah didn't tell Nick where she lived. I knew there was no way to explain this and this is why I spilled my secret with one more person.

"Nick, I've known you for a while, I trust you, we're going on a date tomorrow. Please don't let me regret telling you what I'm about to tell you." Nick put the picture back down as I stood up off the couch and he was all ears.

"Nick I just got out of a relationship, one I've been in and out of ever since I've known you. And yes Hannah hasn't been dating anyone publicly but," I then pulled off my wig and dropped it on the couch. I reached up and pulled out the tight bun and let my hair fall down on my shoulders. "But Miley Stewart has been."

Nick's eyes had followed the wig and he slowly dragged them back over to me. "Wait, Miley Stewart, I know that name."

"Miley Stewart is only famous because she's dating- was dating Jake Ryan."

"Was? They broke up?" He asked still staring at my hair.

"Yes, _we _broke up. That's why I was holding back today. I wanted to write a love song but I'm in the middle of deciding if I'm done with Jake forever or just a week or what. And then there's you and you're not making this any easier. I like you, but I don't want to rebound, but I don't want to turn you down anymore. I like you a lot and Jake has always stopped me but now I'm available and I'm still thinking about him. I know I shouldn't let him back in, but it's hard to turn him down after so long." I stopped my rambling, seeing if Nick wasn't saying anything because he was so freaked out of if it was because I didn't give him a chance to speak.

He was silent for a moment before speaking, "I- I think I have more questions and doubts about you and Hannah then you and Jake. I mean, as long as Hannah and Miley are basically the same person then I'm still your friend and still want to take you out. I know Jake had been dating Miley- uh, you for a while but I'll do whatever it takes to prove to you that I deserve to date you. I'm just as good as him probably better." I laugh at his cockiness as he moved close to me. "So Miley will go on a date with me too?"

"Miley will definitely go on a date with you." I say smiling at him. He's so close I can smell his cologne mixed with his own body aroma.

"Dang that means I have to cancel on Hannah. That should make it awkward in the studio." He jokes, "Kevin and Joe are gonna flip, Joe always thought there was something mysterious about you."

"Uh, let's keep this between us for a while. Even Jake's 'people' didn't know about this, most of Hannah's 'people' don't know about this."

Nick laughed and nodded. We were just staring at each other for a bit before Nick turned away. He grabbed the wig and went to the mirror that was by the front door.

"Uh, what are you doing?" I asked trailing behind him.

"I want to see something." Nick flipped his head over and the tugged the wig onto his head. He flipped back up and he was now Hannah Montana. I couldn't control the giggles that spewed from my mouth.

"How do I look?" He said giving me a model face that was trying to hard.

"You look ridiculous!" I screeched.

"You're just jealous that I can pull this off better than you." He said as he turned to face the mirror making the Hannah hair twirl.

"Nick! You have to get out of that before it stretches out!" Nick just turned to face me, and I knew Nick wanted to make some kind of sexual joke. Even though he could be adorably sweet, he was still a guy. "Don't say it. Here, take that one off and I'll let you try on some other wigs, okay drag queen?" I teased.

He just laughed and took off the wig, "No, I don't need to try anymore on. But I am kind of curious, where do you hide these other Hannah wigs?"

I smiled and grabbed his hand and I felt shivers run through my body. He was so warm and his palms were even a little clammy, glad to know I wasn't the only one getting nervous. I lead him to my bedroom and then to the closet that was just two sliding doors.

"You keep all your clothes in there? I'm gonna be honest Miley, even my closet is bigger than that." I smiled and looked back at him.

"Wait." I let go of his hand with some resistance on my part and his part. I opened one of the sliding doors and pushed back my clothes to one side. This revealed another door with the Hannah logo, "I've done this to every place I've ever lived in. I always build in a secret closet." I pulled Nick into the closet as I opened the second door and then pulled him through revealing a room-sized closet of clothes, shoes, purses, accessories, a vanity, the whole works.

Nick just stood there and laughed. "You're telling me you're wasting a whole room worth of space to keep your clothes?"

"Hannah can't be seen in the same outfit twice. She also gets sent a lot of stuff. My clothes are kept out there in the smaller closet and dresser, Hannah just has a lot of crap. You wouldn't get it, you're a guy."

"Joe would get it. He has so many clothes and shoes he'd love this." Nick said walking around, touching as much stuff as possible. Then he found a few pictures, "So this is where you were hiding all the Hannah pictures?" He looked through them all, they were mainly of Hannah and other celebrities even one or two with the Jonas Brothers.

"Well sometimes I have guests over, I don't want them thinking I just stalk Hannah."

"Why do you refer to Hannah as another person? Isn't she you just with a wig?"

"It's more than that. Yes, she is me, but she's this whole other side of me. I don't always like wearing bright neon colors with sparkles. I created Hannah when I was 13 so that I could live out my dream to sing and still be normal when I wanted too. When I just wanted to go out with friends I wouldn't have to worry about being followed by paparazzi. But that changed when I started dating Jake. He was the one that convinced me to keep being Hannah after I graduated high school, but it didn't matter because I was being followed around anyway because I was dating Jake. God, he really screwed me over in some ways."

"How?" Nick asked. Wow, he was still paying attention.

"Well, first he convinced me not to go to college. He convinced me that college would still be around if I ever wanted to go. If I left Hannah now it'd have to be for good. So I've kept up this Hannah charade for way longer than I've wanted too. I had a plan to be done with it by high school graduation. I mean just so that I'd reevaluate and pick Hannah or college. But instead what happened was that I just kept the wig. By then I wanted to either dye my hair blonde or have Hannah disappear. And then he dragged me along for five long years." I crashed down on the floor feeling the tears stroll down my face and Nick was immediately by my side. I was finally letting out what I hadn't let out with Lilly. "He was just keeping me around because I was good company. And then ten years from now he'd decide if he really wanted me. I don't get why he couldn't just give me something, anything to show that that's where he wanted me. With him." I was sobbing now and I'm sure my words were practically beyond comprehension. Saying this all out loud helped. But poor Nick, I'd just unleashed this weight I'd been carrying around. "Nick, I, I, I'm sorry, I just dumped this on you."

Nick put an arm around me, "Miley this is what I wanted. To know what was wrong. I want to help." I put my hand on his chest and leaned my face in and cried in his arms for a minute.

"No," I said as I pulled away Nick looked at me puzzled. "This is exactly what I didn't want. To rebound on you. Here I am crying on your shoulder a day before our date. I don't want you to pity me and then feel like I have to date you because you've been so good to me." I stood up, wiping the tears from my eyes and as I was about to leave the closet Nick grabbed my hand and stopped me.

"Miley, I don't pity you. Yeah I feel bad that you're going through this but you've always been my friend even if it was as Hannah and I wanna be there for you. We all have bad break ups and hard times in our lives and your just going through one of them now. Maybe this will ruin our date and if by helping you get through this means you'll always see me as the guy you can cry on, then oh well. But I think I'm willing to risk that if it's what gets you through this."

I had stopped crying and could barely look him in the eye. God he was so sweet. I really didn't want to see him as that friend, he was a great guy and I wouldn't let myself blow my first opportunity to date Nick. I'd wanted to date him since I met him. Nothing was going to stop me from what I did next. I looked up at him and grabbed his face and kissed him, pressing our lips together softly but I kept it short and sweet. I pulled back dropping my hands from his face.

"So, I guess I'm not gonna be that guy?" Nick asked with a goofy smile on his face. I couldn't really tease him about it because I'm sure I had the same look on my face.

I replied by shaking my head. I grabbed his hand and took him out of the Hannah closet and back out from my bedroom to the TV room.

"I should probably get going." Nick said as he turned to get his keys.

"Hey Nick. You wanna watch a movie?" I didn't want him to leave I felt so much better with him around. I was also afraid that if he left I'd just want to call Jake.

"Uh yeah sure, what are we gonna watch?" He asked. I could tell by his tone he didn't know what to think. I was asking him to stay the night before we even went on a date, of course he was confused.

"There's a whole bunch of DVDs underneath the coffee table, you go pick one and I'll go make popcorn." I said cheerily pretending like I hadn't just been sobbing two minutes ago. I headed into the kitchen and grabbed a microwave bag of popcorn and got it started and then went back into the TV room.

"Find anything you wanna watch?" I asked.

"You have a lot of chick flicks which shouldn't surprise me. But I think I found something." Nick pulled out Alfred Hitchcock's _Psycho_. "I can't believe you have this but I haven't seen it in a while."

"Oh my gosh, can we not?" I asked, "My brother gave me that as a joke. When we were younger we saw it on TV at like one in the morning and it scared the crap out of me. My brother teased me about it to no end."

"Aw, come on Miley," He had become accustomed to my real name pretty fast. "I love this movie, it's such a classic. Besides I'm here so nothing bad can happen."

I just smiled at him, "Fine. Put it in I'll go check on the popcorn." The popcorn was done in a couple of minutes. I grabbed the bag and went back to the TV room, turned off the lights, and joined Nick on the couch. We both knew what was supposed to happen next, Nick was supposed to put his arm over my shoulders. We watched the movie begin and I felt Nick's closest arm lift up and then drop lightly on my shoulder blades. I looked over at him with a tight smile. He looked at me and then I whipped my head back around to the TV. Even though I knew he was gonna do it, it still made my heart rate go crazy.

As the movie went on I could feel my eyelids getting tired and my head getting heavy. I rested it on his chest and I could hear his heart rate go fast. Once again I was glad I wasn't the only one. As hard as I tried to fight sleep it didn't work. I was quickly asleep before we were even an hour into it. Then I woke up a later, I didn't know how much later, but the movie was over and the TV was off but I still felt Nick's chest under my head. I looked up to see he was out cold. I got out from his arm and helped move his body vertically on the couch. I grabbed a blanket and put it over him. He looked so cute I couldn't help but kiss him on the cheek quickly. I went to bed thinking there'd be no way I could sleep knowing Nick was only a few steps away.

**The song that they come up with is a song by Katy Perry called "Teenage Dream". This story got changed about five million times. I'm going to aim to have the chapters be long and beefy, like 8000-10,000 words each. Yeah I know, that's intense. So don't expect this to be updated a whole lot. But when it is I'll make sure it's good. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm gonna try to do both Nick and Miley's point of views, it should be obvious which POV it is once you start reading. Also, I'll probably just switch off between Miley and Nick each chapter.**

I woke up tangled in a blanket that I didn't remember having when I fell asleep. Miley was also missing from underneath my arm. I stretched out on the couch before I sat up to look for her. I could smell food and then felt my stomach rumble.

Miley. Hannah was a distant memory that I was slowly remembering. I'd almost forgotten that Miley had revealed her biggest secret to me. Hopefully that was her biggest secret. It felt pretty awesome knowing that she trusted me enough to tell me that. I was getting up from the couch when I heard singing coming from the kitchen.

"You think I'm pretty without any make-up on. You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong." It was Miley and I could tell her voice was coming from the kitchen. I got up and walked over to the kitchen to find her in front of the stove wearing her pajamas but her hair was wet and in a very tight bun, like the one that was hiding under the Hannah wig.

She hadn't heard me sneak up and kept singing, "I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, do-own. Before you met me, I was all right but things were kind of heavy you brought me to life. Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine." She then continued on to the chorus we'd recorded yesterday. Once she was done she turned around to dish up the eggs she had been working on and looked up to see me with probably the dumbest smile on my face.

"Oh, you're up. Good, I wasn't sure how I was going to wake up the rock star. Wouldn't want to upset you." She said sarcastically trying to cover her embarrassment, but I could see her face getting red as she spilt the scrambled eggs on two separate plates. What did she have to be embarrassed about? Her voice was great.

"You're food woke me up, and you're singing kept me awake. That was great, I think we should add it to the song." I went over to one of the plates and grabbed the fork that was next to it and scooped up a piece. This girl could sing and cook? Jake was a dumbass for letting her get away.

"Hannah was going to suggest it when we met up with your brothers at the studio." Miley grabbed her own fork and headed to the eating area and I followed behind. We both sat down and continued eating.

"Well, it sounds great and I know my brothers will agree. When'd you come up with those lyrics?" I asked as I kept stuffing my face with eggs. They were good.

"This morning. I woke up early and just felt completely inspired." She looked me straight in the eyes.

I could now say without a doubt that I had the dumbest smile on my face. I love telling girls I like when I've written a song about them but I rarely get told by a girl I like that they wrote a song about me. Miley didn't say in so many words that I inspired her but by the way she looked at me, she didn't have too. "That's really, really cool, Miley." Cool? That was the best I could come up with? I did just wake up, but cool?

She just smiled at me and kept eating her eggs. We were silent for the rest of breakfast and when we were done I took both our plates to the kitchen and put them in the sink.

"Such a gentleman." Miley teased. "You can go take a shower I put out extra towels in the bathroom. Then when you're done we can go to the studio."

I just nodded and we headed to her bedroom that had a bathroom attached to it and I hurried in. I took a short shower, I only used Miley's shampoo and body soap trying to avoid all the products that would make me smell girly but the damage was done and I now smelled like cupcakes. I got out of the shower and changed into the same clothes I'd been wearing the day before. Great, I smell like cupcakes and I'm wearing the same clothes as yesterday. My brothers were going to have a field day with this.

I came out of the bathroom and saw Miley's closet open and the secret door open as well. I was going to walk through but stopped. I saw Miley with her back to me putting on a tight, bright, multicolor dress. I couldn't help myself from staring a little bit but after a few seconds I averted my eyes, which was probably the hardest thing I had to do.

"Uh, ready to go when you are." I said with my line of sight in the opposite direction of where she was.

"Okay, I'm just in here getting dressed. Once I'm done I just need to put on the wig and we can go." She shouted back at me.

"You girls and the weird stuff you do to look pretty. Will Miley take this long tonight?" I said teasing her.

Miley headed out of the closet holding her blonde wig. She quickly headed to the bathroom and put on her wig and then adjusted it to look perfect. "Hey if there's even one stray hair popping out of this bad boy then my cover's blown. And no, Miley does not take this long." Miley came out of the bathroom and if I didn't know any better Hannah and Miley were two different people again. "But Miley does want to look good tonight, so maybe just like five minutes late."

I just smiled, "So, shall we go?" I asked holding my arm out for Miley to loop her arm through.

"I think we shall." She said with a cheesy aristocrat accent.

Miley lead me down to the parking lot and we separated to take our own cars. We figured it'd be better because I'd want to go home after our time in the recording studio so I wouldn't smell like cupcakes and she'd want proper time to get ready as Miley. So I followed behind her in my car the entire ride and parked right next to her in the studio parking lot. She made a smart, little comment about some guy tailing her all the way here, of course she was talking about me. I couldn't help but tease back with a remark about this girl in front of me that was driving 5 under the speed limit the entire ride to work. Hearing her laugh at my joke already made today awesome.

When we got to the recording room we found both my brothers. Joe gave me one of those looks like he thought he knew what Miley, to them Hannah, and I did last night. I had told my brothers that I was gonna go talk with "Hannah" last night and I guess Joe was putting together the pieces. I doubt he would believe that nothing happened between us. But walking in with her and me in the same clothes as the day before would not make it easy to convince him.

"So, you two go on a date last night." Joe said in one of his creepier voices.

Miley laughed, "No dummy that's not until tonight. Me and Nick just did a little bit of talking and I got some lyrics for the song."

"Awesome, let's hear 'em." Kevin said enthusiastically. Miley sang for them and they looked almost the same way I did when I heard the lyrics. If I didn't know any better I would say they were falling for her too.

"I say we get you in the booth now, Hannah. That right there sounded awesome. We'll get all the instruments later. We have the drum beat which should be fine. And while you're in there just sing what we have of the chorus." Joe said. Miley just nodded and threw her purse on the couch and dashed into the recording booth and threw on the headphones. I let Joe and Kevin take control, for now.

I grabbed a paper pad and pen that Kevin had been doodling on and went and sat on the couch. I was feeling kind of wimpy since Miley had gone and written those amazing lyrics and I felt like I hadn't done anything yet. While the three of them worked on getting her part perfect I started working on more lyrics for the chorus. It didn't take me too long, as usual, and when I had them written out I went and stood behind my brothers at the soundboard watching Miley get into the music.

Miley made eye contact with me every once in a while and I realized then that I'd been falling for Miley ever since I met her. Actually I'd been falling for her as Hannah but that didn't matter now. Every time she turned me down it would push me to work harder and show her that I was worth it. God was Jake a serious dumbass. I know that we hadn't even gone out on a date yet, but I just knew I'd be thanking Jake Ryan for letting Miley slip through his fingers.

It didn't take Miley long to get it just right. She came out of the booth and we all listened to it.

"Perfect Hannah." Kevin said as he did a few touches on her track.

"Yeah, and I think I got something more for the chorus and I was thinking I'd just go right in and sing it. It'll come right after the other stuff we wrote yesterday." I said.

"Go for it, bro." Kevin said getting ready for my vocal.

Once I got into the booth and put on the head phones I met my eyes to Miley's. I could tell she was anxious to hear what I'd written.

"Alright, go ahead Nick." I heard Kevin say through the headphones.

I nodded and heard the raw beat we had and started singing from the piece paper I'd written my part on.

"You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream.

The way you turn me on, I can't sleep.

Let's runaway and don't ever look back, don't ever look back.

My heart stops when you look at me.

Just one touch, now baby I believe this is real.

So take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back."

Once I stopped singing I looked up and saw a thumbs-up from Joe and then looked for Miley who had been standing behind them but she had disappeared. I was about to ask where she went when I heard the recording booth door open. I saw a blur of blonde hair come rushing at me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around her and lifted her up off the ground. I felt her face snuggle into my neck.

"I loved it, Nick." Miley murmured into my chest.

"I can tell." I whispered into her ear. We'd been hugging for only a little while before I looked up and saw Joe standing in the doorway to the recording booth.

"Well this is just too cute." Joe said and I tried to put Miley down but she wouldn't let her feet touch the ground by bending her knees. I chuckled and felt Miley shake her head against my chest.

"Hannah, we have to separate eventually." I said. Calling her Hannah felt totally wrong.

"No." I felt Miley whisper into my chest. I just laughed and carried her out of the booth, Joe behind us, to the soundboard. "I'm going to put you down for a second. I'm just gonna sit down, okay?" Miley didn't give me a response but I felt her put her feet down and start loosening her grip around me. I sat down in Joe's chair and Miley immediately hopped in my lap.

I'd never been this physical with a girl in front of my brothers, especially one I wasn't technically dating yet. They were usually more physical with their girls than I was. I was a little shy about it but I have to admit, I didn't really want Miley anywhere else. More than a foot away from me was too far away.

"Uh, why don't we work on the extra music and have Joe work on some background vocals for a while."

"Yeah, obviously you two won't be doing much if you can't even stand to be apart for a second." Joe teased.

"Hey, don't think I won't come kick your butt." Miley said in a playful tone.

"Not if I'm standing all the way over here, so far away from Nick." I glared at Joe. "Okay fine I'll stop. Kevin, any room for me on your lap?"

I glared at him harder. "I'll come kick your butt." I said but Joe just laughed at my threat.

We worked for an hour or so on the extra background vocals provided by Joe. My right hand never left Miley's back and her left arm stayed draped on my shoulders.

"Hey Kevin you wanna try to record the guitar or should I?" I asked.

"I don't think you really can." He joked and Miley quietly giggled.

"Not you too." I said in almost a whining tone. "Isn't Joe enough?"

"When me and Dani would be all couple-y you and Joe had a field day. It's my turn now." Then he went into the booth and got ready to record the guitar. Joe immediately snuck into Kevin's seat.

We spent a couple of hours working on it. We hadn't really figured out how we wanted the guitar to go so it took a while. It would've gone quicker if I'd had a guitar in hand but for once I was happy with what I was holding.

Once we finished the guitar we decided to go to lunch. This time my brothers came too and we went to the same sushi restaurant as yesterday. It was nice. My brothers still teased Miley and me but eventually they moved on and lunch was great. We went back to the studio and finished up the rest of the song, this time Joe contributed most of it with only a few minor touches from me. It wasn't much else and Miley and me spilt the lines and the song was done.

"Alright guys, I think we're done." Kevin pronounced making the finishing touches to the song on the computer. He started burning the song onto a few CDs and then played it for all of us to hear. Miley squeezed my hand multiple times whenever her part came up and I would just smile at her and she'd hide her face in my chest. Then she'd unbury it whenever my part came up. I still didn't get why her singing embarrassed her. It was perfect.

Once the song was over we congratulated each other and Kevin gave each of us our CDs. I walked Miley too her car and we stood in between our cars just holding hands.

"So, you'll be over when?" She asked bashfully.

"7." I said looking at her lips.

"And what should I wear?" She just barely whispered.

I chuckled a little, it was so sexy the way she said it but it was an innocent question, I think. "I don't know, aren't you the pop star with great style?"

"Are you starting to rag on me too? I thought that was your brothers' job." She said smiling.

"Well, we're going to a really nice restaurant so a dress or something but later we're going to do something a bit different so _sensible_ shoes."

She giggled and looked around avoiding my gaze. I could tell she was going to tease me for the way I said sensible but something caught her eye. "There are people watching. I don't think we want to start any rumors about Hannah and Nick Jonas." Miley let go of my hand and reached in her purse for her car keys. I looked over to see just a couple of people walking into the building.

"I have a question," I announced, she just looked at me, "Why do you get embarrassed by your singing? I've never seen Hannah get bashful on stage."

She smiled a big smile and let out a small chuckle, "That's because Hannah never sang a love song directly to the subject."

I tried to stifle a laugh as I looked away but Miley grabbed my face and made me face her, "Am I making Nick Jonas blush?" I just stared at her smiling. Then against her grip I moved forward and kissed her. It wasn't anything special, but it was a few seconds before we separated.

Miley dropped her hands and fiddled with her keys to find her car key. "Well, Miley needs to go get ready." She was now trying to hide her red cheeks.

"Yeah, Nick needs to get this cupcake smell off." I said mocking her third-person speak. Miley giggled and moved in for a hug, wrapping her arms around my neck and I slid my arms around her waist. We only hugged for a second and Miley giggled again.

"You do smell like cupcakes." She said lightly. She turned around quickly and got into her car. I waited for her to leave before I got in my car. She started the car and put the CD of our single in her stereo. She turned up the volume and rolled down her window. "Bye." She mouthed as she zoomed out of her parking spot.

I sped home and checked the time, 5:00pm. Two hours to waste, easy. I took a shower, using every product I owned just to make sure I wouldn't smell like cupcakes. Once I got out I shaved, brushed my teeth, combed my hair, everything I didn't get to do this morning.

I went to my large walk-in closet and stared at it for a while. I already kind of had an image of what she was going to wear, a simple dress with flats. I imagined Miley being a little less flashy as Hannah. Also, I'd seen pictures of Miley with Jake before and she was definitely casual with him.

So then it was figuring out what I would wear. I picked out a beige suit with a baby blue button up shirt to go underneath. I was taking Miley to five-star restaurant in one of the nicest hotels in L.A. But don't think it stopped there. I was really gonna wow Miley on this date. After dinner we were going to go to the roof and I was gonna take her on a helicopter ride around town that would then land on the mountain that had the Hollywood sign. It is private property but the guy I got the helicopter ride from said he knew the people that owned it and could get us up there no problem. I'd been planning this date ever since we got Hannah to agree to do the song. I was not going to take no for an answer even if it meant I'd have to be on my hands and knees begging. And if she still wouldn't accept I figured I'd give the date to Kevin and Dani.

I got dressed and stood in front of the mirror. I couldn't decide if I wanted a tie. I didn't want to look overdressed but I didn't want to look too underdressed. I decided to go with a skinny white tie so if I was overdressed I could just take it off.

"So this is why it always takes girls two hours to get ready." I said to myself. I'd never been this picky about how I looked for a date.

My brothers had set up my most recent dates. Most of them I didn't want to go on. Dating just hadn't been my thing for the past few years. I did a lot of it in my teens when the Jonas Brothers were huge and that was all I needed. The real thing that stopped me from dating more was my last serious relationship that ended when I was 20. It doesn't matter who she is other than she broke my and got married a year after we broke up. I thought I was going to marry that girl but she couldn't handle me being Nick Jonas. It made me question my lifestyle and who I am. After a few months of "serious reflection" I got over it and moved on. But I didn't go out of my way to date. Hannah was the only exception. She was the only girl that ever slipped through my grasp so many times. I wasn't going to pass this opportunity up.

I'd been standing in front of the mirror for a while before I checked my watch and rushed to find the last few essentials for this date; a little dab of cologne, wallet, keys and I was out the door.

I tried to time my driving so I'd get to her place right on time but traffic was worse than I thought and I got there a few minutes late. I rushed up the elevator to her apartment and knocked.

Remember when I tried to imagine what she was going to look like? Well, I was so off. She wore skintight, navy blue dress with zipper in the front and black velvet, platform heels that made her forehead almost reach mine. Her hair was straight but curled slightly at the end and her bangs were braided and out of her face. And her face, Hannah had had so much make up on this morning but Miley it looked so natural.

"I think that you not saying anything is a good thing?" She said smiling brightly.

"Definitely. You look amazing." I chuckled looking back down at her shoes, "Is that your interpretation of 'sensible' shoes?"

"Look Hannah has had to wear four inch heels when she went to Louisiana to open a zoo. I can handle whatever you have in store and I can do it in these shoes."

"Okay," I said giving her another once over as she turned around to go grab her purse. I normally hate when rap songs reference a girl's backside and make some inappropriate comment about it. But those songs were the only things going through my mind at the moment.

Miley skipped back and quickly grabbed my hand as I led her to my car. I still got shivers when she touched me. I was a complete gentleman the entire ride there; I opened the door for her, waited to start the car until she got her seatbelt on, then helped her out of the car, etc. I had arranged with the restaurant ahead of time to let us in the back entrance in case paparazzi caught word of Nick Jonas going on a date with a mysterious brunette. I knew Miley didn't want Hannah and Nick to get caught but I wasn't sure if Miley wanted to get caught with Nick.

Once we were seated in a back booth Miley started laughing. "What?" I asked looking up from the menu.

"It's just funny that you went through all the trouble of making sure we wouldn't be seen. Like you don't want to be associated with me." Miley said in a teasing voice.

I just smiled, "I've got a rep to protect."

"Oh ha ha ha" She said sarcastically. We looked over the menu for a second before Miley spoke up again. "Can we try something?"

"I don't really think this is the place and I didn't think you were that kind of girl but sure."

Miley just stared at me. Just as I was starting to think I might've taken it too far Miley giggled. "Not what I was going to suggest but I wanted to order for you and then you order for me including drinks. I've always wanted to do it on a first date but I haven't really been on one in a while."

"Sure." I said before going back to re-pick what I would order.

When the waiter showed up again I let Miley go first. She ordered a beef wellington well done with mashed potatoes and asparagus. I order a lobster and steak dish and veggies for her and a bottle of red wine for the whole table. When the waiter left Miley swung her head to me.

"Lobster and steak? Do I look like the kind of person that eats that much in one meal?"

"So I might've gotten it hoping you'd share with me." I admitted, "Not that the beef wellington doesn't sound good, I was just in the mood for seafood."

The rest of the dinner portion of the date went great. We talked about everything: her family, my family, animals, hometowns, even my deodorant. It felt we'd been on a 17-hour road trip and spent the entire time talking. I looked up from the bill that I had just finished paying for to see Miley glaring at me. "One of these days _I'm _paying."

"Does this mean I'm good for a second date?" I said.

"I don't know. Where are we headed to next?"

I smiled and stood up and reached for Miley's hand. She stood up grasping my hand. We walked to the elevator and I pressed the button that took us to the highest floor.

"Nick, I know you seem to think I'm _that_ kind of girl but I didn't think you'd get us a hotel room." She said almost seductively, like she wanted me to think that she was _that_ kind of girl.

I chuckled and didn't even try to respond. I kind of got why Miley always referred to Hannah in the third person right then. I would've never been able to get away with sexual innuendos with Hannah and she most definitely wouldn't have come at me with a response like that.

As I was staring at her trying to imagine the blonde hair again when she moved in and pressed her lips against mine in the gentlest way possible. I put a little more pressure into it and I felt her hand creep up my arm and to my face. Then her fingers crept into my hair gently pulling. And it was like there was some force that pushed my body against hers, pinning her against the elevator walls. Soon we were full on making out, in a hotel elevator, but only for a short time. We both heard the ding signaling the arrival to our floor and we were like polar opposites now, not even holding hands.

The doors opened and it was hotel rooms. I grabbed Miley's hand again and led her to the stairs. I went up them skipping one but Miley took a little more time in her shoes.

Once we got to the rooftop door I wanted to tease her for wearing those shoes but Miley beat me to the punch. "Don't say it." She looked to the door with the "Roof Access" sign on it. "Where are we going? What's on the roof?" She asked skeptically.

"You'll see." I opened the door for her and she walked through cautiously. She only got a few steps before she noticed the helicopter. She did an about face quickly as the door shut behind me.

"Where are we going? Tell me, tell me, tell me!" She begged and I just grabbed her hand and walked to the helicopter. She wrapped both her arms tight around my arm as we walked under the blades and into the cabin of the helicopter. We put on the headsets and the pilot told us it'd be a few minutes while the blades got to maximum speed. I looked over at Miley who was practically bouncing out of her seat.

"Nick!" I heard through the headphones, "Where are we going?"

I just smirked at her and she playfully slapped my shoulder. "I actually thought you had got a hotel room for us to do it in!" She started giggling as I looked over to the pilot who even blushed a little.

"Miley, you do know that I'm not the only one that heard that, right?" I said nodding my head to the pilot.

She stopped giggling and then did a fake cheesy smile. "Yeah, of course. And by do it I meant make paper airplanes. Duh." She said trying to cover up but I just laughed. Miley buried her head in my arm as I saw her cheeks almost instantly turn red and we heard the pilot say he was ready to go. Miley scooted closer to the window pulling me with her with her arm still wrapped around mine.

We flew around all of Los Angeles circling buildings from high above. Breezing through traffic. "Los Angeles seems so ugly when you're in it. But now that we're above it, it's so pretty." Miley said before she turned to me.

I desperately wanted to go back to what we were doing in the elevator but this didn't really seem the appropriate time. I'm not even sure why Miley did that. Just yesterday she wasn't sure if she'd get back with Jake again. Every brain cell I had was telling me to give Miley space and time so that I wouldn't be a rebound like she feared. But the way she looked at me, and laughed with me, and kissed me, I couldn't help it. I'd been waiting long enough and I wasn't going to let Jake get her back that easily. But from what I could tell Jake didn't deserve Miley, and I was going to show her that.

The pilot continued to fly around L.A., slowly making his way towards the Hollywood Hills. Miley would point out buildings she knew or how the people looked like ants. I was enjoying the flight too, but I was more amused by Miley. She would gasp almost every 10 seconds and the way her eyes would light up, it was like she'd never been to Hollywood before or even been in a helicopter ever.

In about 10 minutes the pilot got the Hollywood sign and Miley was most impressed by this and even pulled out her phone to take a quick picture. Then the pilot circled around a landed on a sketchy looking helipad. I didn't question it much because the pilot seemed to have no problems landing and the helicopter seemed fine.

The pilot helped us out of the helicopter and showed us the trail that led to the Hollywood sign. He told us he'd be waiting here and ready to leave in an hour. I intertwined my fingers with Miley's and we headed down the trail. It was paved but it wasn't too bad.

I looked over at Miley's feet and saw that she was having a bit of trouble. "You doing alright?" I asked.

"I'll be fine. These are comfy and there's not too many rocks on this path…" Miley paused for a second, "This path that leads to the Hollywood sign!" Saying with much more enthusiasm. "I've never actually gotten to get this close." She squealed.

"Me neither but a friend recommended this pilot to me. I was just gonna have us fly around but he suggested this and I figured this would really blow you away." I chuckled before continuing, "I planned all this back when I thought you were still Hannah so this was my one last shot at really getting you to fall for me."

I blushed a little when I felt Miley's lips press against my cheek. "Well, it's working pretty well." She whispered before leaning away.

After about only a minute of walking I saw the big white letters about 100 feet from us. I don't know how she did it but some how Miley ran the rest of the way. I thought she was having a hard time walking but obviously she was in more control than I thought. I caught up to her quickly and we stood on the edge for a minute. It was dark out now and the whole city was lit up from the buildings and streetlights and the brightness of the city was only matched by the stars and the moon in the sky. Miley had pulled out her phone that she'd carried along to take a picture of the city. I then saw her turn and touch the big, white "D". I followed suit and touched it as well.

After a few minutes of staring at the city, I caught Miley looking around for somewhere to sit. She looked at the ground and then away back at the city. I took off my jacket, "We can use this for two things, either to keep you warm or to use as a blanket and sit down."

"Well it's not that chilly, I'm used to L.A. nights. But I feel bad using your nice jacket as a blanket, it'll get ruined." Miley said looking at the jacket.

"No, it's fine, I have a million others just like it." This was true; I could already count how many were hanging in my closet.

Miley seemed to deliberate. "I guess if you have other ones just like it. But if you don't I'm gonna buy you a new one."

I laid out my jacket and there was really only enough room for one and a half so I let Miley have most of it and squeezed on next to her immediately grabbing her hand again. We just stared out at the city for a while. There was a bit of a breeze and I felt Miley shiver a few times. I put my arm around her shoulder and wrapped my other arm in front of her and held her close against my body. Soon we slouched down and were now lying looking at the stars. Miley's head was snuggled close to my chest, her hands draped across my chest.

I looked at my watch and found that 45 minutes had already past by. I looked down at Miley and saw her eyelids fluttering to stay open.

"Hey Miley, we gotta go before the pilot leaves us." She just nodded against my chest and I stood up and she slowly sat up. I helped her to her feet, picked up my jacket and then looked at Miley who was now looking extremely cold. "Here." I said as I put it over her shoulders. She slid her hands in the arm sleeves and the grabbed my hand.

We slowly followed the path back to the helicopter had landed. Miley was starting to wobble a bit more I'm assuming from her being tired, she hadn't had that much wine at dinner and she had done fine on the path earlier. But that didn't stop me from teasing her a bit. I leaned in next to her, "Do you want me to carry you Miss Tipsy?"

She smiled over at me, obviously very tired. "No, I'm fine, besides we're almost back, right?"

I looked around and saw the helicopter and the pilot no less than 50 yards away. Then out of nowhere blue and red lights flashed behind us and we turned around quickly. There were two police cars and from the blow horn atop one of the cars came a voice. "Put your hands where we can see them." _Fuck me._

Quickly we were both being interrogated by the cops separately and our pilot by another. We hadn't technically been arrested yet because this happened a lot. According to the cop interrogating me, if they had arrested every person that ever came up here the county jails would be even more overcrowded.

He asked me why we were up here. I explained that we had come up here on a helicopter for a date and that our pilot had told me he knew the people that owned the property and said it would be no problem to get up here. The cop seemed to believe my story and then asked for my I.D.

"Oh, yeah, I know you. My daughter loves you. Totally torn apart about hearing you guys break up." He said as he looked over my driver's license, I assumed he was talking about me and my brothers since I hadn't broken up with anyone else recently. Uh oh, hopefully he doesn't hold it against me.

The other cop came up and the two went off by their cars and were talking. I then saw the other cop that was talking to our pilot walk our pilot to his car in cuffs, place him in the back seat and then go talk to the other two cops.

I looked over at Miley who looked wide-awake now. She had her purse now; I assumed one of the cops had gotten it for her from the helicopter. Eventually she looked over at me, for a split second I thought I'd fucked it up and that she'd never want to talk to me again. But she just shrugged her shoulders and smiled. No way was I on a date with this girl who just shrugged off being talked to by the cops on our first date.

"Mr. Jonas?" The cop that had previously been interrogating me handed me back my license and I slid it back into my wallet and looked at him. "Well, we aren't gonna arrest you, or your friend. The pilot on the other hand we're gonna take in. The Hollywood sign is owned by the city of Los Angeles and is still considered private property. According to your story you weren't aware that what you were doing was illegal, although I thought it was common knowledge that you can't come up here. Your pilot hasn't said anything against you, actually he hasn't said anything at all. So I'm more likely to believe you." I wondered if the fact that I was famous helped this situation. If it did, I was glad it worked to my advantage. "So we're just gonna let you two off with a warning, but we might call you depending on what happens with the pilot. I suggest you be more careful with who you trust to take you to national landmarks."

I nodded, "Thank you, sir. I can promise you I won't be getting to a landmark by helicopter again."

The cop smiled, "Alright, well we'll give you and your friend a ride down. Unfortunately you'll both have to sit in back, but we promise once we get you down off the mountain we'll let you out." He said jokingly.

The cop and I walked over to Miley, "Well, we're gonna have to take you two into lockup, so hop in the back." Miley and I both whipped our heads around to him. "I'm just kidding you two."

I let out a little chuckle a little unsure if this was the appropriate time to be joking around. But then I realized I could be arrested right now if this guy wasn't so nice so I got over it. The cop reiterated what he had told me to Miley and he led us to his car. Miley and I slid into the odd seats that had been carved out in the back for when people were arrested.

The ride down the mountain felt like forever. I wasn't comfortable being in a cop car, especially on a first date. I'd never ridden in one before and even though I knew I wasn't going to jail it was still felt like I'd done something really wrong.

Eventually we got down to the bottom of the hill and through the residential neighborhood at the bottom. The cops parked at a coffee shop and let us out. Miley and I were shaking hands with the cops as they gave us another warning about who to trust for helicopter rides when a bright flash came from the right. I looked over to find none other than the paparazzi. It was only one of them but all it took was one picture.

I instinctively looked over at Miley who threw my jacket, which she'd been wearing, over her head. The cops asked if we needed an escort but seeing as we were right next to the café it would only take us a second to be away from the paparazzi. I thanked them and wrapped my arm around Miley and we rushed into the coffee shop while we were still getting photographed. One of the employees started to say they were closed but I think she recognized me since she stopped mid-sentence and put down her broom.

"Uh, hi. Can I, can I get you two anything?" She looked over at Miley who was now pulling off the jacket.

"No, I think we're good. I just need to call a cab and we have a bit of company that we were trying to get away from." I said throwing my thumb over my shoulder indicating the paparazzo that was still outside and began taking a few more pictures. Miley immediately went back under the jacket.

"Oh, you don't need to worry about hiding, our windows are tinted so he can't get pictures." The employee said to Miley before she turned back to me, "That's fine, if you need anything just let me know." She then gave me a card from the coffee shop with an address on it so that I could tell the cab company where to send the car. The paparazzo had stopped taking pictures but I could still tell he was watching.

Once I called the cab I turned to Miley who just smiled and then giggled a little. "So this is what a date with Nick Jonas is like?"

I let out a small chuckle, "Not usually. Actually I wouldn't really know. I haven't been on one in a while."

"Maybe that's because the cops get called every time you do." Miley teased.

"I can't believe you're taking this so well. Any other girl in Hollywood would never talk to me again. Only after she told every gossip site about how I got you arrested and tried to deal you drugs."

"Well, Mr. Jonas, I'm not another Hollywood girl. Remember? Crawley Corners, Tennessee is where I was born and raised. Hollywood is temporary." When she said Crawley Corners her southern accent really shone through.

She told me more about Crawley Corners and the cab was in front of the café in 15 minutes. Miley put my jacket back on over her head and we hurried into the car. Somehow the paparazzi had multiplied and there were now three. These new guys were much more intrusive, asking if we were dating, how long we'd been dating, etc. But I was completely stunned when one of them asked, "How does Jake feel about you dating Nick Jonas, Miley?" If Miley was shocked she didn't show it because she jumped right in the cab with me following behind her. I told the cab to take us to the hotel where we'd eaten and he wasted no time getting away from the paparazzi.

Once I could no longer see flashes getting in the car I turned to Miley who I could now tell was a little shocked. "You okay?" I asked quietly.

Miley was just staring at the floor of the car. I thought for sure this was it, now she'd turn her back on me for good. Then she started laughing. Really? She was not this chill.

"This is awesome." She looked over at me with the biggest eyes and the widest smile, "Jake" Miley visibly cringed at just saying his name, "hasn't said anything to anyone about us breaking up. No one knows we've broken up. I mean, sure I could've called and told some gossip site but, _I'm_ not famous" She said with extra emphasis on I'm so that I knew she meant Miley and not Hannah. "But now he'll know that we're over for good, and so will the rest of the world. I might get a calls from the media for an interview, but I can get _him_ off my back, he won't call me anymore."

I was a little confused, "Has he been calling you?" I asked.

Miley just shrugged, "Well, I called him right before you came over the other night and then hung up on him. Then he called me back and I ignored it. Then we watched that movie and stuff and then the next morning I saw I had like 20 missed calls. He's actually been calling me all day." Miley showed me her phone's missed calls and it was all from a "Him".

"But he had his chance. He knew how to fix it and he didn't. I'm moving on." The way she said it kind of made it sound like she was trying to convince herself too. She was staring at me for a second before she scooted close to me, lifted my arm and then dropped it down over her body.

I was glad that this was helping her, but now it made me more concerned. Maybe I am just some rebound to get back at Jake. Maybe Miley and I won't get a fair chance because of him. Miley seemed to figure out what I was thinking, "You're not a rebound." She whispered. She could've gone on to explain why but that was good enough. Just that she knew what I was feeling and knew what to say, that was good enough.

Forty minutes later, we got back to the hotel. This time there were more paparazzi then back at the hotel. The other paparazzi must've heard me tell the cabbie where to go and then called his buddies. The cab driver pulled up right in front of the doors and within seconds the car was surrounded by the paparazzi. I handed the driver a few twenty-dollar bills, thanked him, and climbed out of the car. I turned to help Miley out since it's hard to see where you're going from under a jacket but she didn't have the jacket over her face anymore.

I wasn't too concerned, if she wanted to show her face that was up to her. I didn't mind being seen with her, I mean, with the way she was looking. I'd be jealous if I saw her on some other guys arm.

We headed into the hotel and Miley had gotten right up next to me. When the paparazzi asked the same questions as the guys before, even the Jake one, I looked to Miley who was just smiling at me. We quickly headed into the hotel and eventually the flashing lights stopped. We went to the elevator and hit the button for the parking level where the valeted cars were.

The valet recognized me the second I got off the elevator and grabbed my car in a matter of a minute. Soon Miley and I were speeding down the high way to her apartment. I parked my car in the parking garage and walked her up to her apartment door.

She pulled out her keys from her purse and just fiddled with them, looking down.

I chuckled, "What are you doing?" I could tell she was purposefully hiding her face from me.

"I figure if you can't kiss me goodnight then you can't leave and then the night won't have to be over." She said sheepishly still messing with her keys.

I smiled and bent my head down so that even though she was looking down she could see me. "I could always come in for coffee or something." She smiled down at me and then turned to open her door.

While Miley went to the kitchen to make some decaf coffee I went into her TV room and started looking at her pictures again. Last night I'd been looking for Hannah I didn't really get a chance to look at this "Miley" girl. Most of the pictures were of her and her girl friend or her and some dark haired boy. There was one with her dad who I recognized as Robby Ray.

After a few pictures I heard clinks on the coffee table behind me. Miley had just set down two steaming hot cups of coffee. "You know what's weird?" She started, "I don't even like coffee." Her hands were on her hips and she was just staring at the cups like they were going to disappear if she looked hard enough.

"Then why do you have some just lying around to make?" I asked, moving towards her.

"Because _he_ liked coffee any time." Miley hadn't looked away from the cups yet. I could tell that Jake's new name was "he" or "him".

I moved up right next to her, she was shorter now that she'd taken off her shoes. I grabbed one and took a few sips from it. I nodded as I pulled the cup away from my lips, "Delicious." I said hoping it would make her feel better.

"Tonight was so great, Nick." Miley said as she placed her hand on my chest. "I mean, the cops were a little bit of a surprise, but I got to ride in a cop car at least." We both laughed a little.

"So, now does this mean I'm good for a second date?" I asked playfully.

I felt Miley tug on my tie pulling me down, pressing her lips against mine. Before I knew it, it felt like we were back in the elevator not too long ago. I was holding her head in my hands and she still had a tight grip on my tie. In a matter of seconds we were on the couch, Miley on top of me with her legs on either side of my hips and her body horizontally pressed against mine. We'd been making out for God knows how long before I realized that I needed to breath again at some point. I pulled back and Miley seemed to have the same idea.

She sat up and ran her fingers through her hair, her chest rising and falling slowly as she caught her breath.

"I guess I should go." I said. I didn't want it to go anywhere else. Making out was more than enough for a first date.

"Oh, yeah, I guess so." Miley's voice was low. She got off and stood at the end of the couch, "You didn't drink all the coffee." She said quietly.

I stood up and stood next to her, "You didn't really give me a chance to drink more." She just smiled softly as she started messing with my tie again. Something wasn't right, maybe she was tired but it didn't really seem like it back when we were kissing.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, grasping her hand that was playing with my tie.

"I just don't want you to go." She looked up at me like she was the last puppy for sale. "I don't mean that I want to have sex with you, I just don't want you to leave. Having you here last night was nice, and cuddling with you during the movie was even better. I don't want to sleep alone, not after a night like this."

How could I say no to that?

**Oh my god, there's a line in this story that when I wrote it I wanted to punch myself because it was so incredibly cheesy. I'm not going to point it out anymore than that because I'm so embarrassed by it but I refuse to take it out for some reason.**

**ANYWAY I know it's been a while but like I said I want these chapters for this story to be beefy and have something to them so they take me more time. Also, I want this one to be in first person but I catch myself drifting back to third but yeah, you guys don't seem like sticklers for that. I guess it's just me… Haha.**

**YOU CAN FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! I'm trying to keep that updated with where I am on what chapters and what's going on. My twitter is nileyislife, pretty simple!**

We had spent every night together since I had asked Miley out. We didn't do anything, other than kiss when we spent the night but eventually I did get to sleep in her bed with her instead of the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

**GAH! There was a bit at the end of that last chapter that was not supposed to be in there it was actually going to be used for this chapter. Five points if you can find where I used it in this chapter! **

**Also, someone reviewed saying they were hoping there would be more Jake and Miley and I just want to say that's they'd be waiting for quite a while. This is not a Jake and Miley fanfic. That's my fault that they were under that impression, I said on the character thing that it was Jake and Miley when it's not going to be. That was me being a noob and thinking it would get more readers. Sorry.**

I woke up, unsure of why it was so bright and then why one hand was sweatier than the other. I realized that the former was due to me forgetting to close the blinds last night and the latter because I fell asleep holding Nick's hand. Our hands are hidden beneath the sheets where it's extra warm. As cute as it is, it's kind of awkward.

My first reaction would be to pull my hand away, but I don't want too. It sounds dumb, but just holding Nick's hand reminds me that he stayed last night. He didn't think I was crazy for asking him to stay the night after our first date. That he hadn't tried anything funny and just slept next to me.

Our first date. Oh my God. It was amazing. Sure getting caught by the cops and the paparazzi wasn't what a girl was accustomed to on first dates, but it was amazing none-the-less. It felt like there wasn't anything I couldn't share with Nick. Before when Hannah and him had talked, of course I was hiding stuff. Miley, Jake, my high school life, my high school friends. But just opening up to him was amazing. And he had told me so much about himself. His friends, his cars, why summer and winter were tied for his favorite season, how he wanted more dogs than kids in the future. And those kissing sessions. Wow. I'd never been so satisfied with just kissing before.

I had absent-mindedly started rubbing Nick's hand with my thumb and I could see Nick start to drift out of his slumber. He rolled closer to me, our hands still connected. He pulled my hand underneath him so that my arm was stretched out under his chest and he rested his other arm over my tummy. I saw his eyes start to open, he smiled and then closed them again and I could tell he was trying to go back to sleep, not on my watch.

I took my arm back and stood on the bed, one foot on either side of Nick's hips and then started jumping.

"WAKEY, WAKEY, WAKEY" I shouted repeatedly jumping to the beat of my "wakey's". Nick started laughing, and then he rubbed his eyes and looked up at me, smiling. I took his smile as a good sign and continued to pester him until I felt his hands reach behind my knees and pull. I collapsed on top of him and he sat up, his face close to mine. He kissed me on the lips quickly.

"Good morning" I whispered after his kiss. "How'd you sleep?"

"It was really good until this really annoying alarm came on." He said blinking his eyes a few times as he adjusted to the light. "I thought I had turned it off last night but I guess not." Nick pressed his lips against mine again, this time making it last longer.

I pulled away soon enough and hit his shoulder, "Hey, I'm not annoying!" He smiled and then reached his hands up to his hair and ran his fingers through it. Then he rested his head on his hands showing off his nice, toned arms.

I giggled at his armpit hair and then got a whiff of his B.O. I didn't say anything but I must've scrunched my nose or something because Nick realized he smelled a bit.

"What you don't like my morning B.O.?" Nick said playfully.

Before I responded Nick grabbed my sides and threw me down next to him and started at first trying to get me to smell his pits (gross I know) but then he started tickling me. I immediately went into uncontrollable giggles, you know the kind where it feels like you'll never be able to breath again but in a good way. Whatever. Nick tickled me for what felt like forever until I managed to hide under the covers.

I heard him laugh a little, "Oh no, where's Miley?" Nick said facetiously. I smiled, waiting for his reaction, but it seemed like that wasn't going to happen.

Right as I was about to peek my head out to see what he was doing I was lifted into the air, still wrapped in the comforter.

I started squealing, I wanted to pound my fists on his back but the comforter was tight around and I couldn't move my arms that high. Then I felt Nick put me down again. I found my way out of the sheets to find myself in my front room. Nick had grabbed the TV remote and turned on the TV and left it on some old school cartoons. He then came over, lifted up my legs, sat down, and rested my legs on top of him. He looked over at me and smiled.

"I don't know what you did under there but your hair looks so funny right now." Nick said before turning back to watch cartoons.

I reached my hands up to my hair and could tell that it was huge and messy. I should've gone to fix it in the mirror, get it pretty again, but call me crazy but I like bed head. Besides, I was pretty comfy where I was, watching cartoons with Nick.

We watched some old Scooby Doo episodes before my stomach growled.

I giggled, it was a little embarrassing how loud it was but I just thought it was funny. I guess just being with Nick makes everything 1000 times funnier. God, this boy has already turned me into a Nicholas Sparks book. "I'm gonna go make some breakfast. Pancakes sound good?" I asked Nick he just nodded and kept watching the Batman cartoons that followed Scooby Doo.

I quickly made some butter pancakes and brought them out on a big plate along with two other smaller plates, some silverware, and Nutella (just a tradition of mine). I found Nick but now he had his phone. He seemed very interested in something that was on it. He had even turned off the TV. I put the plate down in front of him on the coffee table and sat next to him. I served myself two pancakes and smothered them with a little bit of Nutella and started eating. When Nick hadn't looked up at the food or me, or even moved, I nudge him gently.

"Am I gonna have to eat all these pancakes by myself?" I said quietly.

Nick looked over at me concerned. "Okay, I will…" I said under my breath.

"Uh, Miley, you know how we got caught by the paparazzi last night." He asked, like I could forget a night like last night.

I nodded cautiously. "Well," Nick continued, "of course, the pictures are out this morning. Which is fine, we saw that coming. So now everyone knows Miley Stewart and Nick Jonas went on a date." I laughed a little. Okaaay, so everyone knows, is he getting cold feet now? "Well, the only problem is, my brothers think I was going on a date with Hannah last night." Oh shit.

I finished Nick's thoughts for him, "So they're probably wondering why you were seen with me, Miley, last night?"

"I've gotten about 20 messages from Joe asking if I 'tapped' both you and Hannah in one night." Nick said holding up his phone.

Okay. This isn't the worst that could happen. I mean it's not like the whole world knew Hannah and Nick were going on a date. It's just two people. Two people we're both close to and would first ask questions to the source rather than go around telling other people.

I could tell Nick was waiting for me to come up with a game plan by the way he was looking at me. I guess he realized I must have experience with covering Hannah's tracks.

"Could we tell a little white lie?" I asked sheepishly. I wasn't sure how Nick would feel about lying to his brothers. I wouldn't want to lie to Lilly for Nick and I consider her like a sibling.

Telling his brothers was definitely out of the question. It's not that I don't trust them or that they'd be careless about their brother's girlfriend's biggest secret, but it was just two more people that didn't need to know. I don't feel like getting them involved with my mess when they don't need to be.

"How?" He asked. He obviously wasn't comfortable with lying to his brothers; I think he was just giving me a chance to explain before he shot me down.

"Well, just say that Hannah cancelled. Say that she didn't think it'd be good to have something with you. Tell them that she set me up with you instead, because she realized that you'd gone through such lengths for this date." Nick blushed a little. "I mean it is kind of true. Hannah did introduce you to me." I said, hoping it would seem like less of a lie.

Nick seemed to think about it for a bit, he looked back down at his phone. Please, in the name of all that is good in this world let this work. I don't want to have this ruined just over fucking Hannah Montana.

"Okay." He said looking up at me.

I smiled big. "Really?"

"It's not that much of a stretch and, I was never gonna date Hannah. I think we got a little carried away in the studio anyway. That was our bad. We didn't think that through."

I laughed a little. Of all the times that I'd been so careful at making sure that I never let Hannah things slip into Miley things, that was a big mistake. I guess when we were in the studio, I just didn't care who I was.

"I'm gonna go call Joe and tell him. He'll tell Kevin and that should take care of that." Nick was about to get up but I got up before him.

"You can call him in here, I'm gonna just go and fix this monstrosity that's on my head." I said point to my hair. I grabbed my comforter and headed to the bedroom and Nick started to call his brother.

I got to my room and threw the comforter on the bed. I'll make my bed later. I went to the bedside table to grab my phone. Guess I better check and make sure no one I know flipped out. I had about 150 new notifications. I get a lot of junk mail but this seemed a little crazy. I first saw that I had about 25 texts from Jake. Later. Then I saw that I had 30 missed calls from Jake as well, along with a few voicemails. Later. Then my email inbox was completely full of not messages from Jake but every gossip site I could think of and then some. I went back to my voice messages and listened to them, hoping they'd give me some insight as to why Miley Stewart, only known for dating Jake Ryan… Oh crap.

Jake's first message from the night started to play right as I started to piece together why the gossip sites were hounding me. "Miley, you went on a date with Nick Jonas? I hadn't told anyone we'd broken up yet, now everyone thinks you're cheating on me. Call me."

Delete.

"Miley, call me. I don't know what to tell the media. Are you dating him? Call me."

Delete.

"Miley, we need to talk. I can't hold off the media for much longer. I don't know what to tell them. Are we really over? Please call me."

Delete.

I didn't have the patience to listen to the rest so I just deleted them the second they started playing. He doesn't know what to tell them? We broke up you dumbass. I went on a date, isn't that clear enough? I shouldn't have to tell them we broke up, he's the famous one in the relationship not me. Well, Miley isn't famous. But anyway, his publicists should be dealing with this, not me. He knows that I already have to deal with Hannah's image. He can take care of our relationship status. I was getting so worked up I hadn't realized I was pacing around the room, my grip tight around my phone.

I looked up to see Nick in the doorway after a few minutes of cursing out Jake inside my head. He had a smile that was slowly disappearing from his face as he started to realize I wasn't in the best of moods anymore.

"Joe bought it and he's gonna pass the word along to Kevin. He told me something he saw online this morning about Miley…" Uh oh. "He said that he saw the pictures from last night and was confused as to why I wasn't with Hannah. Then I told him about how Hannah cancelled and set us up. But he told me something else too; he told me that the site was saying that Jake and Miley never broke up. They were saying you were my mistress." Shit.

He moved closer to me and looked down at my phone. I looked too and saw that my knuckles were white.

I tossed the phone on the bed and sighed, "Jake hadn't told anyone about the break up and now apparently everyone thinks I cheated on him with you."

Nick looked a little puzzled at first, "Did you guys actually break up?"

"Yes." I said in a hesitant tone, "What are you trying to say?"

"Well, I mean," Nick seemed unsure of himself now, "You were with him five years, are you sure this isn't just, you know, a break?"

Really? He thinks I'm just on a break and I'm using him to get back at Jake? Even after I told him that even if I did want to use someone like that, that I wouldn't want to use him? I could feel my face changing from confusion to frustration. Nick noticed.

"Miley, I don't mean you." He smiled. I was still a little frustrated so I didn't smile back. "I mean, does Jake just think it's a break? Maybe he just thinks you're being a girl or something. I don't know."

I sat on the bed, "I don't know. I don't know Jake anymore." I put my hands on my face and thought for a second.

Nick sat down next to me and took one of my hands with both his hands. "Do you want to get out of here?" He asked.

I looked at him baffled, "And go where? Any where in L.A. will have someone who will try to talk to us and talk to gossip sites."

Nick thought for a second, "Then let's get out of L.A. Let's get out of California. We can go anywhere, Miley."

My first reaction was to say no. I can't just leave, I have things to do, like clean out my DVR and buy milk. Okay, so maybe I didn't have anything planned. I had cleared my week out to record with Nick and his brothers. So what was stopping me? Wasn't this what everyone wanted? Isn't this it, the _teenage dream_? To leave when things got too hard? Sure you could call it running away, but it seems so much different when you've got someone to get away with.

Next thing I know I'm waiting in Nick's car in the passenger seat, in the parking garage of his apartment building. He's up in his place grabbing a few things before we drive to Las Vegas. It's about a four-hour drive, but we're willing to do it. A private plane is out of the question for last minute plans and a commercial flight would be counterproductive to our plan of getting away from all the attention of the world. We'd brought our cell phones but both were turned off and hidden in Nick's glove compartment. We were completely cutting ourselves off from the world, apart from telling Lilly and Nick telling Joe. We had to let someone know where we were or else the people we cared about would worry.

We're half way through our road trip. The tops down on Nick's fancy, convertible, sports car. My hair's a mess, I can't hear Nick too well but right now we've got our single on and I'm singing at the top of my lungs. It's not my best singing but I'm dancing in my seat enjoying the wind on my face and Nick sitting next to me.

We had our single on repeat for a while. You could call it preparing for when we perform it live, but I think we're still so in love with the song and the sound that we just wanted to listen to it over and over again. But even we get sick of our songs. I turn on the radio and immediately find a country station. What can I say? Country girls can tune into a country station faster than you can say sweet niblets. It's a talent I suppose. I sing along and, to my surprise, so is Nick. I guess he's more of a country boy than I thought. Nick's got one hand on the steering wheel and the other is holding my hand. Driving through the desert in this heat sounds kind of terrible at first, but it's the best feeling I've had in a while.

The rest of the trip flies by as we sing to the sad, sappy country songs and the happy, twangy songs. I grab a baseball cap Nick brought down from his place and put it on and cover my face as best as I can with it. I put on the biggest sunglasses I had, which were actually pretty big covering a good amount of my face. Nick has also put on sunglasses (not quite as large as mine) and a cap.

We pull up to Caesar's Palace and are greeted by a friendly valet. He doesn't seem to recognize us, good. We each only have one bag so we refuse the attendants offers to get a bellhop for us and he takes Nick's car and we walk into the lobby holding hands. There aren't many people in the lobby (probably in the casino, it is almost 7). The few people that are in the lobby that don't seem to recognize us.

We walk up to the lobby desk. "Hi, welcome to Caesar's Palace, how can I help you?" The guy behind the desk asks in an overly enthusiastic voice. I look at his name tag, Brad.

"Nicest room you have for three nights, for now." Nick said coolly.

"Well sir, we have some lovely penthouses that we could accommodate you with." Brad started typing furiously on the computer but Nick spoke again.

"Actually, we'd like to stay in the Forum Tower Emperors Suite." Brad looked like he was about to laugh us out of the lobby. I just kind of stared, going back and forth between Brad and Nick who were at that point having a stare off. What's so special about the Emperors Suite?

"Sir, that's our most expensive room, are you sure you can afford it?" Brad was staring skeptically at Nick and then he finally seemed to recognize him. Then he looked over at me and put two and two together. "Oh, Mr. Jonas. Yes, of course we could make that work." Brad went back to furiously typing on the computer.

In a matter of minutes Nick and I were headed up to the room, Brad leading the way. We stepped in the elevator and began the ride up all the way to the top.

I still had my hand intertwined with Nick's. I turned to him and spoke softly, "Is this room really that expensive?" I hadn't looked at the receipt and Brad never said the total out loud.

Nick chuckled and I even saw Brad snigger a little. "Let me give you an idea Miley. You know _Rain Man_?" I shook my head. I'd heard of it but never seen it. "You know _The Hangover_?" I nodded vigorously. I loved that movie. "Well, the room in that movie is this room." I dropped my jaw.

"Actually, sir, it's inspired by this room." Brad added quickly, my jaw still dropped.

"Nick you have to let me chip in, I'm staying in the room too." I begged, pulling on his hand a little. Nick just shook his head. The elevator dinged signaling we'd arrived to our room. He won this time, but I'd pay for something one of these days.

Brad led the way to the two large double doors at the end of the hall. He opened the doors for us with our key cards and let us step in before him. It was amazing; it was enormous and elegantly designed. I'd let go of Nick's hand and stood at the banister staring at the giant chandelier that was hanging at least forty feet above the floor down below. I looked back at Nick who was taking the card keys from Brad and handing him a cash tip.

"Enjoy your stay." Brad nodded and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

"Nick, this is, I mean," I turned to him just to see him smiling, "You have to let me pay a little." He chuckled and walked up next to me.

"No, this is my treat to you, to help you get away. I've stayed in here before and didn't get to enjoy it much while I was here, so I figured we'd enjoy it together." I scrunched my face at him and then kissed him quickly before running down the stairs too look out the enormous window that towered over the rest of the room. I climbed on top of the couch that sat in front of it and stared.

As I looked out at the view I could feel Nick's presence behind me. He came up next to me and leaned against the window, looking down. I smiled as I watched him. I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and whispered a "Thank you" in his ear. I started to move away slowly but Nick followed closely and went for a kiss on the lips. And in what feels like no time at all, we're back to making out furiously like we had been the night before except this time Nick had me pinned down. After 15 minutes of kissing, I could tell that this either needed to go somewhere or stop. Not that I don't want to eventually go there with Nick, it just seems that if we're gonna have sex, it should be after at least three months not three days.

I pushed at his chest gently and he seemed to also understand we needed to slow it down. He sat up and moved aside so I could sit up as well. We both turned to face the window again and just watched.

"What are we gonna do now?" Nick asked.

This may sound dumb especially since we were in Las Vegas, the city that's known for it's great clubs and parties, but all me and Nick wanted to do was hang out in the hotel room. Not just because it was one of the best suites ever but mainly just because. We'd come here to get away from every one else and spend time with each other. Besides, we couldn't get away with the baseball cap and sunglass look at a club.

What happened next, I couldn't tell you. All I know is that I was now waking up with the sunlight blinding me. I was on a bed of pillows, covered in white sheets, and on the floor in front of the giant window in the suite. I rolled over to find Nick right next to me. Okay, this was a little weird only because we were on the floor when there were two perfectly large and comfortable beds on the second floor. Also, I had a pounding in my head, like, the hung over kind of pounding.

I went to push down the sheets because the sun's heat was starting to make me sweat. I looked under the sheets not only to find myself in nothing but Nick in nothing either. I held on tighter to the sheet as I stumbled to my feet. I pulled it and wrapped it around me like a dress. Nick was left there without anything covering him and he stirred a little bit, but the heat coming from the sun seemed to be keeping him warm. I quietly snuck up to one of the bedrooms and found my suitcase.

I changed into some jeans and a t-shirt I'd packed, then crept back to the entrance and slipped on my shoes. I looked down and saw Nick still sleeping and then left. I felt like an asshole, but it was obvious we'd slept together. I mean, apart from the fact that I just woke up next to him naked there was another sign: my body was completely sore. Well, at least it was good. If only I could remember it.

I got down to the lobby and jump in the first cab I could find. The cabbie drove me to the airport and I got a ticket for the earliest flight to Lilly's school town. I had an hour and a half before my flight which was just enough time to let me get through security and sit in the waiting area for an hour.

Immediately when I sat down my first instinct is to find my phone, to warn Lilly about the mess she's about to come across. But then I remembered, I left my cell phone in the glove box. Well at least this way I won't have to deal with Nick calling me every ten seconds.

Instead of fretting about how I'll get a hold of Lilly I people watch. I know Vegas is the place where every one makes dumb mistakes, betting too much, drinking too much, _sleeping with people you really shouldn't_, but why does it feel like I'm the only person in the whole wide world that's made such a massive mistake?

I know that sleeping with Nick isn't a huge mistake I know I wanted to sleep with him just not this soon. And maybe it isn't a big deal, but to me it is. It feels like we're heading down a path that's moving way too fast. Like we're moving fast because I _do_ want to get back at Jake with Nick. And now I've ditched him, like he was some one-night stand. I'm horrible.

I can feel the tears surfacing so I distract myself and go get something to eat before my flight. I grab a sandwich and latte from Starbucks and manage to eat so slowly that soon my flight is now letting passengers go on board. I find my seat, put my small bag in the overhead compartment and the collapse in my seat and pass out. The bumpy landing wakes me up and I look out the window to beautiful Northern California.

I get off the plane and scurry to find a cab. I give him Lilly's address, which I've had memorized just for these kinds of situations. I get to her condo and knock firmly. I'm not really sure what time it is, my flight left at 9:15am so it's probably noon by now. Lilly's probably at the school she works at. I look under a little hedgehog decoration Lilly has next to her door and there's a key hidden underneath it. Maybe Lilly's also prepared for these kinds of situations too.

I drop my bag by the door as I all but slam the door behind me. I go to her room and crash on her bed and fall back into my mindless sleep that I had on the plane.

I wake up to catch the bedroom door creep open. It's dark outside now and there appears to be no one opening the door, like it just opened it self.

"Hello?" I say meekly.

"Miley?" I hear Lilly say quizzically.

"Yeah it's me. I really need you right now." I say as I sit up in her bed. She enters, turns on the light and I see the umbrella in Lilly's hand. "What were you going to do with that?"

Lilly looked down at the umbrella and then back at me. "I don't know. I thought someone had broke in." She drops it down on the ground and sits next to me on the bed. "What's up? I thought we'd gotten through the worst of the Ja-" Lilly cuts herself off, "You-Know-Who's drama?"

"Well, this isn't about him, well kind of, but only indirectly. It's about Nick." I quickly explain the past few days to Lilly. I had already told her that I was going to Vegas, but I happened to leave out the part about Nick. I tell her about Nick finding out about Hannah, our date, and my lingering thoughts of Jake. I'm a little shocked that she hadn't heard about the date with Nick, but I remember that Lilly's cared less and less about Hollywood drama since she's been at college and usually just waits for me to tell her about whatever it is.

"And this all happened since you left earlier this week?" Lilly's got an arm around me and I'm proud that I've yet to start sobbing. I just nod.

"And now that me and Nick have done it I'm worried that I'm ruining it. Like I'm subconsciously sabotaging anything I could have with Nick because of Jake. And maybe I'd be okay with that if it was anyone but Nick. But I can just tell, if I don't stop this thing with Nick, he won't and then it'll be ruined forever. If I can just hold him off for a little while it'll be fine. I just need more time. But I can't tell him that or else he'll just think that I'm making excuses for going back to Jake." Letting it out feels like when you finally get rid of a Charlie Horse. I wait for Lilly to respond but she's just staring out the window, she finally snaps back when she realizes I've stopped talking.

"Not that I don't love that you went through so much effort to get my advice Miley, but why are you talking to me about this?" She says quietly.

I whip my head to face Lilly. I'm about to blurt out my signature "Say what?" line when Lilly completes her thought.

"Miley if you've already shared so much with Nick, and he still hasn't run away screaming bloody murder, well I think you owe it to him to at least try this one out on him too."

Shit. Why couldn't I have called her first? Of course I need to talk to Nick. But the second I start thinking about telling him all the goose bumps rise on my arm.

"No, not yet. Lilly, I just need a little time. Just a little bit." I can tell Lilly wants to protest. "Can I please crash here? If I talk to him now I just know it'll go all wrong. My words will get mixed and I'll really screw it up. If I can just mentally prepare myself it'll be much better."

Lilly sighs, "Okay, only because I know you well enough to know that if I sent you out there now you _would_ fuck it up. But there's a condition." A condition? I thought best friends didn't have conditions. "I don't want you showing up in my apartment again without a text warning me. When I came back to find my door unlocked I seriously thought some serial murderer was going to pop out from behind the couch."

I crash at Lilly's for two days before she finally tells me to man up and do it, that two days is plenty of time to mentally prepare. I hadn't tried to call Nick or contact anyone. Just like Jake. Oh God, I'm just as bad as him. Now I guess I get why he did it, he wanted to clear his head and the harder it was to get a hold of him the better. But that still doesn't make it right, it just makes me a complete asshole. But in my defense I didn't know Nick's number by heart and I couldn't remember the numbers to any of Hannah's people who would've been able to get me his number.

"I had the weirdest dream last night." I say as Lilly gets on the freeway exit to the airport. "I had a dream that I was at Graceland and Elvis came back from the dead. We jammed for a bit and then Nick showed up. Then out of nowhere I'm wearing a wedding gown and I'm putting a ring on Nick's finger. And then we say 'I do' and then we like, skip off into the sunset. And then I woke up."

Lilly just laughs at me, "Your subconscious really is trying to sabotage this thing with Nick." I laugh with her and we exchange tearful goodbyes. Well mine was tearful because I was still a little afraid of what was to come in L.A.

I get on my flight to L.A. and get back at about 10pm. I catch another cab back to my apartment and slowly drag my feet from the cab to the elevator, dropping my bag on the elevator floor. As the doors are about to close a hand flies in between them. I look up as Nick enters into the elevator.

"Nick," I'm genuinely shocked to see him. How did he know I was home? "I can explain."

"That'd be nice." He says in a cold tone that legitimately scares me. "But not in an elevator." He presses the button to close the elevator doors and we ride up in silence.

We get to my floor and Nick takes my bag for me, he's still a gentleman even when I've been a complete asshole. We walk to my apartment and I kind of want to kill myself because the tension between us is horrible. Why is he even here? Why didn't he just wait until I contacted him? Is he really that concerned about what happened to me?

After what feels like the longest walk we get into my apartment and Nick storms into the TV room after dropping my bag by the door while I slowly walk behind him.

"Where to start." He begins. I feel like a small child being reprimanded for stealing candy. "Why'd you leave me? I woke up, thinking you'd just gone to the bathroom and find that you're nowhere in the room. I even called down to the lobby to see if they knew where you were and they inform me that saw you getting in a cab. I called all the major hotels in Vegas and none of them said a Miley Stewart checked in. I hoped on a plane yesterday and called around town for a bit but no one had seen you or Hannah. And all I did today was wait outside your complex after I pounded on your door for an hour trying to get you out. You wanna explain why you left? Where you went? Why I didn't get a call?"

I'm fighting back tears. He has every right to be mad and it seems like crying would just make him feel bad and make me look like the victim. "I'm sorry Nick, and I know that's not enough. I panicked. I woke up and put the pieces together and I just thought it was moving to fast and that I was sabotaging what we have or might have. That maybe subconsciously I did want to ruin the first relationship I got into after Jake. Maybe to try and push myself back to him, but I don't want that, and I really don't want that with you. I didn't call because I didn't have my phone and I didn't know your number. I'm sorry I left but I was such a mess that I couldn't think straight I just needed to get out. I'm sorry."

Nick was just staring at me. It was a little unnerving. "I'll understand if you leave and I never hear from you again and you scarp the song with Hannah. But I'm telling you all this because after everything else I feel like I can trust you to understand this too. I realized that if you're crazy enough to stick with me after finding out I have a second personality and after seeing me cry at least once a day that you'd probably understand this too and stick around. I'm sorry I didn't stick around for you."

After an extremely long minute Nick speaks again. "You're right. I _am_ crazy enough, or more likely stupid enough, to stick around. I wish you had realized that before you left me in Vegas. I forgive you as long as you promise not to do it again, at least not without a note as to where you went." I smile, but that fades when Nick doesn't move towards me, he just starts spinning the ring on his left hand. It's platinum and I don't remember him having it in Vegas, at least what I remember of Vegas.

"Besides, we have bigger issues to deal with. Did you piece _all_ of it together, Miley? I'm guessing you figured out we," Nick seems to have trouble getting the last part of his sentence out, "you know, did it. But there's more." Nick looks up at me again, "Miley we did more than sleep together. We kind of got married."

I didn't react. Married? No. Not Miley Stewart. There wasn't enough alcohol in the world to get me THAT drunk. Why would I get hitched in Vegas? I was shaking my head trying to remember where in between making out on the couch and waking up on the floor marriage happened.

"We did more than sleep together, we consummated the marriage, Miley." Stop talking. Stop making it real.

No, we didn't, we couldn't have. "If we got married where's the marriage certificate? The rings?" But then I look quickly at Nick's finger. Oh, that's where he got the ring. But what about mine?

"Well, I didn't remember much from that night either. But when I woke up I searched around the place, first for you, then just to see what kind of damage we'd done. First I found this." Nick stood up and pulled a piece of paper from his pocket. It was an instant picture from one of those new cameras in all the music videos. It was of me and Nick, myself in white shorts and one of Nick's white v-necks and Nick in black denim and a black button up, standing next to Elvis. Yes, Elvis the rock and roll legend. I mean it wasn't really him, but one of those impersonators. He's standing next to us doing the classic Elvis pout while I'm in Nick's arms, our lips together.

The picture caused a burst of memories. Nick and I standing in front of the giant window in our room and Elvis next to us and his assistant standing to the side and Nick and I saying I do as I slipped the ring on his finger.

"And as I recall" Nick starts again, calling me back from my hazy memories, "I tried to get you a ring but you put up quite a fight since I'd been paying for so much." I wanted to laugh, I was stubborn to begin with but once I got drunk I was even worse. But now was not the time to start laughing about getting married in Vegas.

"This is just a picture and this is just a ring, Nick, this doesn't mean anything. How do we know Elvis was even qualified to marry us?" I wasn't going to just assume the worse, maybe this really was just some big misunderstanding.

"Well after some more searching of the room I found this." Nick pulled out his wallet and another piece of paper. He unfolded it and handed it to me. It was the marriage certificate. It also caused a whole other flood of memories. Nick and I signing it, I couldn't stop smiling as I felt Nick's hands wander down my backside. After we signed it Elvis and his assistant would leave and we'd have the place all to ourselves again to, as Nick liked to put it, consummate the marriage.

I sat down on the couch. Nothing. My mind was so overwhelmed I didn't know where to start. I'm married. I'm no longer Miley Stewart, but Miley Jonas. Mine is his and his is mine. I looked done at the picture again; the Elvis preacher was doing his best to look like Elvis under the white polyester jumpsuit and dark wig. I wanted to smile, my Daddy would be so proud for getting an Elvis preacher. Oh wait, no he wouldn't, because I got married in Vegas. Ugh, my Dad, what was I going to tell him? How was he going to react? He'd probably hate Nick for it. Blame it all on Nick when really it was both our faults.

I tried sifting through my new memories, trying to remember how marriage had come up. There was one memory of us watching TV, drinking straight from a bottle of whisky. I think I was trying to prove to Nick I could hold my liquor. Steel Magnolias was on and it was at the part where Julia Robert's character says to her mama "I'd rather have 30 minutes of wonderful than a lifetime of nothing special." I think from there I confessed to Nick how much I loved that line and how sometimes I just wanted to do something crazy, even if the thrill only lasted a little while at least I'd be feeling something. I told him that that was part of the reason why I was there in Vegas with him. Even though eventually we'd have to go back and deal with the Hollywood drama, at least I'd be able to hold onto this trip to get me through whatever happened in the future.

Then I shared with him one of my fantasies of just getting eloped rather than a big wedding. But I always told people that I wanted a big wedding because I wouldn't want to disappoint them. People like Lilly and my Dad and Aunt Dolly, who I had promised when I was a kid that she could sing the song my husband and I would dance too. I remember looking at Nick realizing I'd rambled but he was just dumbly smiling at me. Then he kissed me for a good amount of time before proposing to me. The alcohol was making me feel all romantic and I said yes. Also, Nick looked so good. Maybe it was the alcohol but he looked like he'd walked out of a Levi's ad. He could've asked me to go rob a bank with him and I would've gone out and stolen the ski masks.

From there we got the Elvis preacher up to the room and the rest is what I'm dealing with now.

"So what do we do know?" I said, finally breaking the silence.

"Thankfully the media hasn't found out. I'm kind of shocked actually but since we've only been dating for a day I guess they weren't expecting it so no one is on the look out for it."

Thank God. I don't think I could handle this along with everything else that the media had against me.

"What about the preacher and his assistant? Can we find them and make sure they don't spill it to anyone? Are they like doctors, like doctor patient confidentiality where they can't tell people about marriages they've performed?" I asked. If I had just married one of the Jonas Brothers to some girl I would be telling the world.

"Back when I was in Vegas I tried to get a hold of the preacher to make sure he wasn't telling anyone but apparently there are a lot of Elvis preachers in Vegas." Surprise surprise. "They all wanted my name of course to look and see if they had a copy of our certificate and that just seemed counterproductive to me trying to keep it quiet."

"Good idea. I guess we'll just assume that they aren't going to tell anyone. Seems like if they were going to spill the secret they would've already." Nick nodded in agreement, "And even if they do tell the media, whatever. We'll deal with it." As much as these issues needed to be addressed, there was a bigger one looming, like an elephant in the room.

I exhaled slowly, "Are we going to get a divorce? Or annulment? Or whatever?" I looked over at Nick slowly who was still staring at his ring. He didn't seem to have an answer.

Is it weird that I don't want him to be sensible and say we should get an annulment? Part of me just wants to stay married to him and see where it goes. But that's wrong, right? I've only been dating him for a few days and before that we were only casual friends. I feel like I know him pretty well, but I'm still missing out on a lot. Where does he see himself in ten years? Does he want an apartment in the city or a farm up north when he settles down? Does he want kids? How many? When? Does he want his sons circumcised? Is he circumcised? I think I already know the answer to that last one.

I was lost in thought, trying to remember if Nick is circumcised, when he finally broke my thoughts. "I guess, yeah we should look into an annulment." He said. "I mean, from what I've heard they're for the mistake marriages. The ones you want to erase."

I don't know what I was expecting to hear, just not that. Was all this just one giant mistake, including me? I suppose it's better than being married to him for five years and then considering it a mistake. But still, why did this hurt so much?

"Oh." I muttered. I didn't want to let my anger show because I didn't really have a reason to be angry. If Nick doesn't want to be married to me then he doesn't have to be and an annulment makes more sense.

"What?" Nick could see right thru me. I could also hear a bit of anger in his voice.

"Is this the end of us forever? Am I just a mistake to you?" I said quietly. I had let the self-conscious girl that was hiding inside of me take over.

"Where did you get that idea Miley?" The anger disappeared from his voice and he was the boy I'd cuddled with two nights ago, the sweet boy that I'd married. "I didn't think for one second it was the end of us mainly because it hasn't even started. And even if you were a mistake to me, you'd be the best mistake I ever made. But you're not, this marriage is a mistake."

Of course it is. If Nick and I are meant to be married, we can just marry again. It's not like there are laws about remarrying the same person. So now this will just be a fun anecdote at our actual wedding, if that ever happens. If we ever want to share this story.

Nick and I worked out the details and we were going to call our lawyers in the morning and have them meet and get all the paperwork from the courts for us to get annulled. We knew that there would be a chance that someone from in the court would over hear and then leak it to the media, but that wasn't our main concern. If that did happen we'd deal with it then. But until then we were just going to focus on one problem at a time.

After Nick wrote down his lawyer's information for me to give to mine, I began writing my lawyer's information for his. Once I finished I tore it off the scratch piece of paper I'd written it on to see Nick giving me the biggest yawn ever.

"Tired much?" I teased.

When he smiled back at me I knew that nothing had changed. He was still the guy that had been so determined to make me feel better even though I said nothing was wrong. He was the one that saw right thru me and did everything in his power to make me feel better again.

I stood up and held out my hand for him to take. He did so and I led him to my bedroom. Hopefully he wasn't thinking anything was going to happen tonight. Although we had technically done it I hardly remembered any of it, and I wasn't sure that I'd feel comfortable enough to do it again without getting wasted again.

But Nick seemed to understand nothing was going to happen because the first thing he did when we got to my room was flop onto my bed. I just giggled and changed into some pajama shorts and a tank top. Even though I wasn't comfortable with sleeping with him again I was comfortable enough to change in front of him. Especially when he was practically dead on my bed. I went to my bed and opened up my comforter that I'd left in a ball before we'd left for Vegas. I laid it on top of Nick and went to my side of the bed and crawled underneath the comforter.

Shortly after getting comfortable, Nick made a bit of commotion from under the blanket and all I saw was his shirt and pants go flying out from under the comforter. Then I saw his body slide up and his head popped out from under. He then moved close next to me and wrapped one arm around me and pulled me close.

* * *

I woke up the same way I had been for the past three weeks, wrapped in Nick's arms. Not much had changed since Vegas. We'd spent every night together and, at first, every day together as well. But then a week after Vegas, Nick had to start working on the album he was doing with his brothers. They had already put together their CD, Hannah's duet was going to be the final song, but Nick changed his mind about the CD. He had told me that this album was good, but it wasn't him any more. He had written the songs before he met me, and he no longer felt the same way about them. He told me that I'd see him less during the days. That was a bit of an understatement.

He would leave my place at around 7am and then I'd see him again at 11pm. Sometimes he'd call me to go out to lunch with him and his brothers. But then some afternoons they'd order in and Nick didn't want me in the studio because he wanted all the new songs to be a surprise. Weekends he would be mine again. I had a feeling all we'd be doing was sleeping because he'd want to rest up, that's what Jake would always do after a long week on his TV show. But Nick was different, not that I didn't already know that. We'd sleep in, but Nick always wanted to do something with me, everyday. One day he took me to the zoo and we watched the penguins for God knows how long. We'd go to five star restaurants or taco trucks in downtown L.A. It was nice.

But this weekend I was determined to let him rest. No matter how much he protested this weekend we'd stay in and watch movies and just relax. He could try to convince me he was fine, but even he wouldn't be able to deny that the bags under his eyes had gotten severely worse.

I decided to wait until Nick woke himself up, until then I would just wait patiently under his arms. It wasn't too bad of a position to be stuck in. I looked down at his left hand draped over my side and saw the wedding ring he still hadn't taken off. I hadn't asked why, mostly because I was too afraid of the answer and what that would cause. We were talking to our lawyers about the annulment and they said the papers would be ready for us to sign soon and then it'd be like our marriage never happened.

Good. I guess. I can't say that I'm happy. I only wanted to get married once in my life. Part of me is mad at myself for doing something stupid for letting myself get so wasted, but the rest of me is mad that Nick and I can't get away with staying married forever. Is that so unrealistic? These few weeks have been perfect, and to anyone else this is when it should be hardest. I mean we're dealing with an annulment and Nick spends half his week in the studio. During the week I only see him when I'm waking up or going to sleep. But that was what got me through my days, knowing that by the end of the day I'd see him. Then waking up with him next to me was what made me want to get up.

After a few more minutes of empty daydreams I felt Nick start to rustle behind me. He nuzzled his face into my neck and pulled me tighter against him. I turned my head to face him, "Good morning."

He looked up and smiled and started giving little kisses to my shoulder. I just smiled and let him continue. I reached down to his left hand and start playing with the ring.

"You have good taste." Nick said, finishing his kisses now just resting his head on my shoulder.

"I don't really remember picking it out. I just didn't want to get you gold." I started twisting it around his finger and then pulled it off smoothly and placed it on my finger. It was loose, as expected. I giggled looking at it on my finger. It looked so silly.

"Do you want your own?" Nick asked softly.

"But, we're not staying married." The volume in my voice dropped. I turned to face Nick, "I was kind of wondering, why you still wore yours if we're just getting an annulment?"

Nick was still looking at my hand that was still wearing his ring. "I don't know. I guess it just started to grow on me. When I first realized we'd gotten married I panicked. Thinking of all the terrible things first like the my mom's reaction, my fans' reaction. But these past days with you, it feels right. Is that weird?"

"I've been feeling the same way Nick. I know it's kind of dumb and even a little immature, but would it be so awful if we just stayed married?"

"No, no it wouldn't." Nick smiled, "Miley Stewart, will you stay married to me?"

I giggled at his cheesiness, but at least this time I had a clear memory of him asking me to marry him. "Of course." I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck as he got his arms even tighter around my waist. I looked over his shoulder at my hand wearing his ring. This is it.

**I'm pretty happy with this chapter, it's insanely long. But like I said, long beefy chapters. I'm still having issues with tenses (past/present) and it bugs the crap out of me. Sorry if it bugs you too, hopefully I'll figure it out. **


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the chapter where it turns M. So, be prepared. Also, this is a crazy long chapter. I kind of feel bad that it's so long. Oh well, a lot happens and hopefully you enjoy it.**

"Done?" Joe asks. Joe and Kevin are waiting patiently for my answer, well sort of. They're literally on the edge of their seats.

I give the track list one more check and then smile, "Done." Joe and Kevin's sighs are audible. I can't say that I'm not relieved either. I've never made a record in this short of time. Well, I have made records in three days, but the songs were already written so it was just recording. But this time it was myself coming in with everything I'd written, then getting Kevin and Joe's input, then putting it together and getting it perfect. But that doesn't account for the multiple times I'd make changes and we'd most times have to start all over. It's only been three weeks since we started over, so I'd have to say I'm proud of what we've come up with considering we really did have to do all those things.

I start burning the CDs, one for each of us and one to send up to the producers up stairs for approval. Although, we've never given them anything they haven't loved in the past few years. But don't get me wrong I still get anxious for them to say yes and for the production of the CDs to get started. This anxiety also feels worse this time around probably because the producers weren't to excited to here I wanted to completely change the CD.

I didn't really give Miley much of an explanation as to why I'd had this sudden change of heart about the CD, but to me it was obvious. The CD before, the CD that never will be, was great. But it wasn't telling a story, it felt more like statements of "We're happy, but sad to move on and we love our fans". Which is great and we kept one of those songs because we felt it was important to assure them that we didn't take this ride for granted. But right now I just want to tell the story of Miley and me, even though it's pretty short right now.

Kevin and Joe totally understood, which genuinely shocked me. They didn't question why I had two songs about getting married or why I wanted to change the CD even though I've only been dating for this girl for a week (at the time, we've now been together for about a month). They gave input on some songs and we made changes so it's not just my songs. It honestly has a bit of all of us in it, which was another important thing about this CD that it is from all of us.

Joe jostles me back from my thoughts and gives me a hug, and then I give one to Kevin.

"You wanna go out for a beer?" Kevin asks as we go back to our manly ways of just standing around. "Me and Joe are gonna head out now and celebrate and invite Dani and Demi."

"That's okay, I'm definitely ready for a good nap. For the next two days." I lie.

"Ya gonna be napping by yourself?" Joe jokes as he puts on his jacket. Kevin sniggers as he also puts on his jacket.

"Well, that's none of your business, is it?" I responded back with drily. Two of the discs are done and I hand them to Kevin and Joe.

"If you wanna join us we'll be at the usual place." Kevin tells me as he takes his disc and Joe grabs his and the exit. The usual place is the restaurant we celebrated the release of our first CD when we were all still teens. Of course then we weren't getting beers but chicken fingers.

I wait for the two extra CDs to finish burning and pull out my phone. I hold done two and the speed dial begins the call to Miley's cell.

After a few rings I hear that sweet voice, "Hello Mr. Jonas."

"Hello to you _Mrs. Jonas_." I can see Miley's expression in my mind. She's still not used to being Mrs. Jonas so whenever I call her that she does a kind of "Oh yeah" look.

"I'm sorry Mr. Jonas, but this isn't your wife. You've been cooped up in that recording studio for so long that your wife moved to Spain with the pool boy." I can tell it's her teasing voice, but it hurts a little.

"Aww come on Miles, you can't do that to me, you know if I had it my way we'd just live in the North Pole where no one could get to us."

Miley giggles, "That's your solution, to live up with Santa? We'd never get away from those elves."

"Well, good thing I won't be in this recording studio for a while then."

"You're done?" I can almost make out the sound of her jumping up and down in her apartment. "Baby I'm so happy for you! Does this mean I get to hear it now?"

I can't help but laugh, "Is that all you care about? Not getting to see your husband during daylight hours but instead hearing the _new_ Jonas Brothers album?" She giggles at first and I put in the last blank CD to burn as I wait for her response.

"Well, you've been getting me all excited by keeping me in the dark. I'm just so excited to hear it okay? Don't judge. And I guess I'm kind of glad I'll get to see you again. So when will you be over?"

"20, maybe 30 minutes, why?" I ask as I pull out the last CD.

"Well, I have to put on pants. And a shirt." Just by her tone I know she's taunting me. "But I guess if you got here sooner there'd be no reason to put those on." Fuck me.

"See you soon, babe." I hang up the phone and all but run to the secretary that's in the lobby.

I ask the secretary there to send it up to "my boss" for all intents and purposes. I don't wait for her answer, of course she's gonna say yes. I run back to the recording studio and grab my things and leave the studio and then head out to the back entrance to my car.

So I might've sped a little bit during the drive to Miley's place, but trust me in L.A. it's hard to go 10 over the speed limit. I'm not even sure why I'm in that much of a rush. I guess because we haven't done anything in the bedroom since Vegas. Miley's told me she doesn't remember much. She remembers wanting it and remembers important parts, whatever that means, but she says she still needs more time before she can do it sober. I want to respect her wishes and not make her feel pressured, but I remember it. It was awesome, a little sloppy, but awesome. I feel bad for wanting it this much, but I'm a guy and once we've gotten it, it's hard to forget about it. I also hadn't had it in a while before Miley. I hadn't been dating recently and I'm not really one for one-night stands.

No, I'd rather marry girls rather than sleep with them no strings attached. I'm still kicking myself in the butt for this marriage. It's not that I don't want to be married to Miley I just hate how it happened. I probably would've been fine with a Vegas marriage with Miley, but I just wish it had happened after a few more months with her. So I could've asked her dad for permission, warned my mom, maybe invited Joe and one of Miley's friends and we could've done it at least some what officially with a best man and maid of honor. But it is what it is.

I pull up to Miley's apartment complex and drive down into the parking garage below. The attendant finally caught on that I'd be a regular visitor after a week and now he just lets me in. I park in the first visitor spot I find and I hurry to the elevator. I try to be patient and calm in the ride up but the thought of Miley with out clothes on isn't helping.

The elevator signals that it's arrived to my destination and I exit and make a beeline for Miley's door. I knock three times and I hear her turn off the TV.

The door opens and I see Miley standing there, unclothed except for her panties and bra. I don't give her a chance to say anything smart. I close the gap between us quickly, wrapping my arms around her waist and picking her up and pressing my lips against hers hard. I kick the door shut with my foot and turn around and push Miley against the door letting her drop back down to her feet.

She immediately breaks my lips apart with her tongue and starts exploring my mouth. She's got her fingers tangled in my hair and my hands are massaging her thighs and eventually they make their way up to her ass.

I'm not really sure at this point if this is going to go somewhere or if Miley's just teasing me, but we're both doing things we've never done with each other before.

Miley starts to pull her head away but I don't to stop, so my lips never break from hers. She then tugs on my hair a little; gentle enough not to hurt but firm enough that I get the message and let her guide me. She only pulls my face a little ways from hers.

"So I was thinking we'd celebrate you finishing your record and I wanted to get you a present. But you weren't letting me in on any detail and I didn't have any idea when you'd be finished, meaning I wouldn't be able to make reservations or get tickets to something. I figured maybe us using that bed for more than sleeping would be a good present." Her cheeks get redder the more she speaks and it's apparent she's a little embarrassed about talking about sex. It's cute.

"I love you." I say. We haven't said this to each other yet, even though we're married. I guess we're working backwards a bit.

Miley looks a little shocked. Whenever I've told someone I've loved them I've always been confident that they'd say it back. But Miley's silence genuinely scares me for a second. But then she just smiles. "I love you too." She says.

I regain control of my head from Miley's grip and start nibbling on her neck. I can feel the vibration of her giggles against my lips and it's odd at first but then it's actually kind of nice. I pick her up again and start heading for her room. I have to break my lips away from her neck, begrudgingly, just so I don't knock her into something. While I'm walking to her room she's starting to undo the buttons on my shirt, and each time she gets a button undone she places a kiss on my chest.

The door to her room is open and I make it to her bed and a little roughly drop her down on the bed. She seems to think it's cute because she can't stop laughing. I chuckle a little, just because she thinks it so funny. I finish taking off my shirt and drop it down on the floor. I crawl on top of Miley, using my arms to hold up my torso but let my lower half press against her. I crane my neck down and press my lips against hers, but this time I break through her lips. I can feel her hands fumbling a little at my belt so I pull away so she can see.

I don't know what on God's green earth made me say what I said next, but it's one of my biggest regrets.

"This was a much better decision than going out with my brothers." I say quietly.

Miley stops and looks up, "You ditched your brothers to come be with me?"

I let out a chortle. "I guess, but they went out with Dani and Demi so it's not like it's just them."

"Wait, they're on a double date? And we're invited? Nick, we should go."

My face drops, "What?"

"Nick, this is a chance for me to get to know your brothers better, and Dani and Demi too."

"Miley, you already know…" I cut myself off, Hannah knows all of them, "You can get to know them some other time, and this is my time with you. Dani will always be around and I thought Hannah and Demi were already kind of friends so I'm sure you guys will get along fine whenever you meet her as Miley."

"Yeah, but Nick, I've always wanted to be better friends with Demi and I don't know how to get Miley to her without Hannah being around. Then I could meet everyone at the same time. This is the perfect chance. Besides, I don't want to them to think we're only focused on ourselves and start cutting out the outside world just because we're a new couple."

"I think that's why they're okay with it, seeing as we are a first time couple." It's great that she wants to go get to know my brothers as her self and really is making an effort, but I want to be with her right now, just her.

"Nick please this is the last time you three will be celebrating the end of a Jonas Brothers record. You can't miss out on that just so we can have sex. Besides, I'll still be in the mood later tonight." She leans up to give me a quick peck, "Promise."

I groan and roll off her. I hate that she's right. I definitely would be upset with myself for giving up something like the last celebration dinner just to have sex, which hopefully I'll get to do sometime soon. "Okay. Let me call Joe and tell them not to go anywhere."

Miley kisses my cheek before hurtling herself off the bed and into her closet. I reach in my pant's pocket and pull out my phone. I scroll through my recent calls and find Joe's number.

It rings and Joe answers right before the machine is about to take. "Hey bro, you gonna come join us?" It's noisy and I can hear Dani and Demi talking in the background.

"Yeah, Miley too." God, I sound like it's the worst thing in the world to go hang out with my brothers. I liven up my tone, "She's been dying to meet you guys."

"Is she a big Jonas Brothers fan?" Joe teases, he knows that I won't respond and he continues. "No, that's great, I've been wanting to see this girl that Hannah sent in as a replacement. Obviously it worked out great since you just had to rewrite our whole album for her."

"Yeah, well maybe when you meet her you'll see why." I look around the room a little bit and at the clock. "Look, we'll be there in 30 minutes or so. Order us a beer?" We exchange bye's and I sit up and find my shirt. It hasn't been crumpled on the floor for too long so it's not wrinkly. Even if it had gotten wrinkly it wouldn't be a problem. I have so many clothes at Miley's place now. I've honestly spent the last month at her place. I'll stop by my place during the day to make sure nothing's stolen or broken and grab a few clothes to take to Miley's. I don't think Miley's ever been over to my place. Maybe tonight. I put on my shirt and look in the mirror as I tuck it in. I then sit down on the bed and check my emails on my phone while I wait for Miley.

It's been ten minutes and Miley hasn't come out of her closet. I stand up, put my phone in my pocket, and walk into her closet. She's standing in front of this giant mirror wearing skinny jeans and no shirt but she's holding up a dress and a sweater. She sees me in the mirror and turns around.

"Should I wear a dress or is that too fancy? Most record parties I've been to have a formal dress code, but this isn't a big party we're just going out for beers. But I want to look good so I could go with a more casual dress…" Miley drops the clothes she's holding and runs to a rack and pulls out a more casual dress.

"I think you should wear what you feel comfortable in. It's my brothers and their dates so you should wear what you like." I move next to Miley and put my fingers through her belt loops and pull her hip against mine gently. "I also think that if you don't put on a shirt soon I'm going to want to go back to what we were doing before." I say and kiss her firmly.

I feel her smile against my lips and I pull back. "Okay, sweater it is." I let go of her belt loops and she picks up the sweater and puts it on. "But what about shoes?" She asks and before I get a chance to whine she smiles and I know she's kidding. She puts on a pair of sandals and then comes and grabs my hand, "Ready." We walk out to the front door after Miley grabs her purse and we head out.

We arrive at the restaurant, which used to be an old alehouse, and I park my car in the side parking lot. There are a few paparazzi across the street and they only get a few pictures before Miley and I get in the building. The paparazzi have been hounding us ever since Jake finally made a statement about ending it with Miley. Miley didn't make a statement though. She's still holding to her "I wasn't the famous one in the relationship".

Miley and I walk in, hand in hand, and I already know where my brothers are. We always go to the second floor and sit in the back booth to the far left. When we get up to the second floor I spot Demi who is sitting on the end of the U-shaped booth.

I feel Miley give a gentle squeeze on my hand. "I just got really nervous." She whispers in my ear.

I smile at her, "You've already met them you'll be fine."

I hear Miley give a quiet whimper when we walk up to the both.

"Hey! Look who finally decided to join us!" Joe says.

"Yeah, Miley was dying to meet you guys and begged me to bring her." Miley then punches my arm.

"You make it sound like I'm a crazy fan." She says through gritted teeth. She then turns to my brothers. "I'm Miley." Miley reaches her right hand to everyone at the table starting from right to left, starting with Kevin, then Dani, then Joe, and then Demi.

"Come sit, thank God Nick got a girlfriend now we can do boys versus girls when we play Pictionary." Demi said as she scoots closer to Joe to make room for Miley and me.

Miley sat next to Demi, which I soon realized, was a bad idea. They couldn't stop talking the entire time. Even when we'd all be talking they'd still be having a side conversation. It's not that I don't like Demi, so far she's been the only girlfriend of Joe's that I would actually call a very good friend of mine. We've even written songs together so I'd say she's more of a sister.

After a few more rounds of beers and dinner Demi and Miley finally took a break from giggling and talking and Joe asks the question I was dreading.

"So, how do you know Hannah Montana?" I put my hand on Miley's knee and I felt her place her hand on top of mine, her subtle way of reassuring me that she's done this before and it will be fine.

"Long time friends. I knew her before she was famous, and for a little while I worked as her personal assistant, but usually just for the summers. And just so she'd have an excuse to have me around, I don't think I ever actually did assistant duties." Miley said.

"I haven't seen Hannah in forever." Demi said casually.

"I talked to her just the other day, she's still on vacation." I was trying to hold a straight face but it was hard when I knew that Hannah Montana's vacation was Miley's real life. "But when she comes back she wants to start working on her new record." That got my attention.

"I thought I'd talked to her about working on her record with her." Okay, maybe that was a lie, but I just got done with my record, how could Miley start doing Hannah's and then be the one leaving me? At least this way I'd be spending the day with Miley, even if it were technically working.

"Now that you and me are dating she doesn't want people to think that you're cheating on me." Liar. "Besides, I think Hannah wants to try something new, work with someone she's never worked with before."

"Wow, you two are really close." Joe said before taking another sip of beer.

"Ya know, I have a friend" Demi starts, "and she's been wanting to work with someone different. She's done more rock, but she was just telling me how she wanted to do a bit more mainstream to build up her resume or something."

"If you give me her number I'll be sure to pass it on to Hannah." Demi and Miley then each pull out their cell phones and trade numbers.

Once Miley and Demi put their phones away, Kevin spoke up. "I think me and Dani are gonna head out."

Joe looked down at his watch, "But it's only ten, the night's just begun!"

"Well for the old married couple, it's time for bed." Dani teased. Miley smiled over at me. It was fun how it was our inside joke. But I was kind of ready to go home. Being with my brothers was what I wanted to do and I'm glad I did it, but I was excited to get Miley alone again.

"Just because we leave doesn't mean the night has to be over for you guys. We're just tired. And have late night television to catch up on." Kevin joked.

"Yeah, what if we go out for a bit!" Demi suggested to Miley. I squeezed Miley's knee hard hoping she'd remember her promise from earlier.

I know she felt it so she must have ignored me when she agreed with Demi. "Yeah that'd be fun. Going to a club or something, I haven't been on a good group thing in forever! But I'd have to go to my place and change."

"My place is like five minutes from here, you could borrow something of mine." Demi said as she pulled out her phone, "I'm gonna call a car company to pick us up from my place and in an hour."

"What about us?" Joe asked, referring the two of us.

Demi turned to him; she'd obviously forgotten that this wasn't just a girl's night. "You take Nick to your place. I'll send another car there and we'll meet up again at the club."

Great. I looked over at Miley when Demi got a hold of the car company. I think I made it pretty clear through my expression that I was disappointed.

"It'll be fun." She whispered so that Demi and Joe couldn't hear her.

"I was really excited to get you home though." I said as I started inching my hand up her leg.

She smiled and put her hand on top of mine to stop it. "You just got done working for a little while, right?" She asked, and I nodded. "And I'm still on vacation which means neither of us has anything to do for the next week or so." Miley leaned in and gave a small kiss right below my ear, "I think we'll find the time."

If she hadn't been trying so hard to convince me otherwise, I would've taken her home right then. But I just smiled as she pulled away and turned back to my brother and Demi.

We walked out of the pub and to the side lot where our cars were. The paparazzi had multiplied. We all kept cool trying to get to our car. I walked with Miley to my car and she gave me a quick peck on the lips but I couldn't help going in for a little longer. The camera flashes increased at this sight. I felt her lips curl into a smile underneath my lips. She finally got away and mouthed "Down boy."

We separated, Miley going in Demi's car heading to Demi's place, while I followed behind Joe in my car to his place.

Waiting at Joe's was uneventful. Joe decided that he wanted to dress up a little nicer so he spent most of the time picking out clothes while I hung out in the TV room channel surfing. About five minutes before the car was supposed to show up Joe finally emerged from upstairs in slacks, a t-shirt, and sneakers.

"That's your idea of getting dressed up?" I asked.

"This shirt cost 90 bucks dude." Joe said as he flopped down on the couch. I shook my head how dumb that was. I mean $90 for a nice button up or blazer made sense, but a t-shirt? "Whatever dude, I bet Miley's got some outrageously priced clothes. But I guess you're more concerned about getting them off then how much she paid." Joe said, nudging me.

I couldn't help but blush a little because the image in my head was nice. "What did you think of her?" I asked wanting to get away from the image in my head before it set me back on a one track mind.

"She's nice dude. I was starting to get worried that we'd just have to deal with you being the odd dude out. I think Demi's excited to go on more double dates. But I can see why Hannah set you up with her. She's just like Hannah but a lot less pop star."

I just chuckled and we watched some TV while we waited for the car, which wasn't long. Joe and I got in the car and Joe immediately went for the champagne and I joined in after Joe kept giving me a bad time. I checked my phone and saw a text from Miley saying she and Demi were on their way. We arrived at the club and I looked for paparazzi. There seemed to be none, but of course they suddenly appeared the second I stepped out of the car.

We immediately went to the VIP section that was upstairs after I told the VIP bouncer to direct Ms. Lovato and her friend to our booth. In the VIP section, we were given a booth free of charge from the club owner. The booth had white sheer curtains surrounding white cushioned booths with pillows on them. It had a table in the middle to rest drinks on, but most of the time girls would get up and dance on them. It always reminded me of a strip club, but classier.

I kept my eye glued to the door while Joe started ordering rounds of drinks. Miley and Demi walked in and Demi was wearing a small black mini dress, typical of Demi. Miley was wearing a tight, cream colored, long sleeved number. The hemline was short, but the scoop neck was fairly modest. Her hair was slicked back into a ponytail and she looked sexy. The VIP bouncer directed them up to us and Miley looked up and spotted me and winked and giggled.

Demi and Miley were up with us quickly and I couldn't take my eyes off Miley's legs. I stood up quickly to greet Miley. While Demi slide next to Joe, Miley got close and wrapped her arms around my neck for a hug. She pulled back a little but I kept my hands on her hips.

"You like?" She said loudly. The club was blasting music but it was just a bit softer up in the VIP section for better conversation.

"You look so good Miley." I leaned in and gave her a kiss and we sat down across from Demi and Joe who were sipping on their drinks. I grabbed my drink and leaned back against the cushions. Miley sat on the edge of the seat, but sat very close to my knee. I kept my hand on her back and rubbed softly.

Miley looked a little lost; she kept glancing between me, Demi and Joe, and the dance floor. Demi and Joe were whispering to each other giving kisses every once in a while so neither of them noticed Miley being weird. I couldn't blame Miley for feeling a little weird. I'd never been much of a club person. I only went when Demi and Joe would drag me to keep one of Demi's friends company or on the rare occasion where they'd just want me to come with them. Either way it was usually awkward because Demi and Joe would do their couple thing while I'd either awkwardly hold conversation with Demi's friend or I'd just sit there and drink. But I didn't want to feel awkward with Miley.

I leaned forward and placed a kiss on Miley's shoulder, "What's wrong?"

"Aren't we gonna dance?" She asked leaning close to my ear.

"Uh, we usually hang out up here. We've never really danced, it's not exactly the same feel up here." I said back in her ear.

She pulled back to give me a funny look before leaning back in. "Then let's go down there. I've done it as Hannah. I wasn't trampled to death. The world won't explode if you do normal people things." She pulled back and smiled at me. It was hard to say no to that face, but I was not much of a dancer. I could slow dance but that was about it.

Miley could tell I was hesitant and turned to Demi and Joe. She reached across and smacked Demi's knee. Demi turned and leaned towards Miley, "Wanna dance, like down there?" Miley shouted. Demi's face lit up and she turned to Joe. He was much less resistant and let Demi pull him up off the couch. Miley started to follow behind them while I just stayed on the couch. I wasn't about to go make an idiot of myself in front of those people. Especially since it'd probably get around town since I was recognizable. Miley turned around knowing I wasn't behind her.

She sat down next to me on the couch, "Come on," she whispered. She realized it'd take more than that to get me off the couch and she started kissing my neck gently. "Maybe if you do this for me, I might do something for you."

I smiled and turned to look at her. By now she had me convinced but I figured I'd see how far I could get with this. She smiled, "Please, I'll make you pancakes tomorrow morning!"

I laughed, "I was thinking you were gonna offer me something for later tonight." I put my hand on her knee and started moving it up.

She made and "O" face and then giggled. "Nicholas Jonas! I'm not that kind of girl!" She said overdramatically. She stood up and started going for the stairs. She looked over her shoulder and ran her tongue across her lips. I almost died.

I caught up to her and we made our way to the middle of the crowd where Demi and Joe were dancing. The music was loud and it was odd being surrounded by sweaty strangers. I was used to seeing them from the stage. Miley got next to them, Demi whispered something to Miley, they laughed, and then Demi went back to dancing with Joe.

Miley wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled herself up to whisper in my ear. "Don't be nervous, do what feels good." Sure, easier said than done. I put my hands on her hips. That was right… right? We just swayed for a while but I definitely was having a hard time getting into it. Miley was so patient and tried to help but it was hard. I kept getting thrown off by people bumping into me or when the song would change.

I was about to give up when Miley gave me a sexy smile. She pulled herself up again and whispered, "Trust me" just before she pressed her lips against mine. I thought she was gonna pull away but she didn't. We were kissing, on the dance floor in front of complete strangers. But soon we were dancing. I don't know how but my body finally got into the rhythm. I could really feel Miley's body and I knew how to compliment whatever she was doing. She pulled away slowly, keeping her lips centimeters away from mine. I was surprised when my body actually kept dancing.

Like I said I was never one for dancing but I was honestly enjoying myself just dancing with Miley. What felt like minutes were actually hours. I was so caught up in Miley's body the way it felt against me. But more than anything I was lost in Miley's eyes. I hadn't paid much attention to our surroundings until Demi put her hand on Miley's shoulder. Miley and I looked over and Demi pointed to our VIP booth. We nodded and followed her up there.

We all crashed down on the couches, sipping from the water bottles that had been complimentary. I leaned back against the couch almost lying down and Miley joined me this time. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and she lets her hand and head rest on my chest. I can tell she's exhausted.

"You wanna go?" I whispered in her ear that isn't pressed against my chest.

Her head nods against my chest. I start moving up off the couch but Miley is a little resistant at first. I guess she didn't realize that leaving meant moving. But she gets up and we interlock fingers and turn to Joe and Demi.

"We're gonna go." I shout to them. Demi and Joe just smile and somehow have found new drinks. I don't know how they can party so much.

Miley and I walk out; the paparazzi seem to have gone home which is a pleasant surprise. The car is waiting in the VIP parking section, which is the street parking right in front of the club. The driver starts to get out of the car but I put up a hand, "I got it." I say as he slides back in and I open the door for Miley. She climbs in and I follow behind her.

Soon we're racing down the highway headed to my apartment. Miley is back resting against my chest and I can't be sure but I'm pretty sure she's sleeping. I can't say I'm not a little disappointed. After dancing with her I'm was pretty excited to be with her in bed. But like she said we have plenty of time and there's always tomorrow morning.

The driver pulls into the parking garage below my apartment and this time gets out of the car and opens the door and to my surprise Miley bolts up and gets out first. I follow behind her and tip the driver nicely. Miley and I walk over to the elevator holding hands.

After punching in the code to get to my floor, the top floor I try to make conversation to see how awake Miley is. "That was fun. I didn't think I'd actually be able to dance."

"I knew you could." She says smiling at me. "The way you were moving earlier today at my place just needed a beat. I just figured if we got back to that moment you'd work it out."

I smile at her. "Smart girl." I lean down and kiss her softly, but I feel Miley press back, her tongue starting to part my lips. I pull back immediately. "Don't get me excited for nothing." I say, smiling.

She just giggles, "I promised you didn't I? I never go back on my promise." Before she gets another chance to kiss the elevator arrives at my place. It's the penthouse on the top floor so the elevator is the front door, which is why I needed the code. Miley walks in first, letting go of my hand and I just follow behind her.

It's a loft style apartment, all wood floors and hardly any walls. The walls that are there are either the brick walls that face outside or the drywall for the bathroom. It's light with windows all around and stand up lights all around.

"Nick, I love this. We might have to start staying here more often." Miley's drifting through the TV room, then she crosses the hallway to the kitchen with an adjacent eating nook. "Definitely not what I was expecting."

I'll admit, it's not really my style, or at least the style I let people think I have. It's nice coming home to something so light and refreshing after a lot of the stressful meetings or being hounded paparazzi.

"So I'm assuming the bedroom is that way?" Miley points to the left corner of my apartment, but I want to show her somewhere else first.

"Can we do one other thing before?" I ask. To say Miley looks confused is an understatement. "Don't get me wrong, after this one thing I'm going to go crazy, but I really want to just do this one thing first." I hold out my hand for Miley to take.

Miley smiles and takes my hand and I lead her over to the right corner of the loft that has partitions, which are hiding my instruments; my baby grand piano, drum set, and numerous guitars.

I sit Miley down on the piano bench and grab one of the guitars and start tuning it a little bit, not that it's all that out of tune. "I know you've been dying to hear the new CD and I can't wait for you to hear it. But I have a feeling you won't get a chance to really listen to it for at least another day. But I have this one song that I really want you to hear, and I think I'd rather you hear it live."

Miley's blushing and can't stop smiling. She's not saying anything, which I'm assuming is good. I start strumming the chords…

**(A/N: I'm not gonna write out the whole song, but you can look it up and listen to it on YouTube. It's "Never Gonna Leave This Bed" by Maroon 5. So good.)**

… I finish and look up at Miley for the first time since the bridge. Her lips have pursed together in a smile and she's as red as a tomato. "Do you like it?" I ask.

"Nicholas Jonas, I love it and I love you. I think it's my favorite song on the whole album."

I set down the guitar on its stand and Miley appears next to me. "You haven't even hear-" Miley quickly traps me under her arms and catches my lips with hers. Before I get a chance to pick her up, she jumps up and wraps her legs around my waist. I put my hands underneath her, holding onto her thighs as I move to my bedroom. Now that we're in my territory where I know the layout I don't need to break our kiss.

When I get to the bed I press my shins against the bed frame and let go of Miley who's holding onto me tightly. I lean down and rest Miley on the bed. I stand up again and take off my shirt and undo my belt for Miley. She sits up and seems to have trouble getting the zipper. I smile and lean forward and start kissing her neck, looking behind her at the same time to get the zipper down.

Shortly, we're making out on my bed with only our underwear in between our bodies. I can press my body a little against Miley letting her know I'm ready in _every_ way. I can feel her giggles reverberate in my mouth, which has now become one of my favorite feelings in the world. I feel Miley's hand creep down my stomach slowly and then under the elastic of my boxers. She starts gently stroking, getting me really ready for her.

I reach around and unhook her bra with one hand. Still got it. She pulls her hand back up and lets her bra slide off. I kiss her chest gently, taking my time to cover every inch. As I'm kissing her I slide my hand down her soft belly and reach down inside her panties and I massage gently. I hear Miley starting to gasp a little and I can feel her trying to stop her body from kicking around. After only a minute or two I hear Miley say "I need you, now."

She doesn't have to ask twice. I kick off my boxers and slide off Miley's underwear. I move my face to hers and give her a kiss and then press inside of her. We both let out little moans. We keep going and the way we're moving, it's like we're back dancing again. We're moving to the beats of our hearts, however cheesy that sounds.

I start to get close but then Miley surprises me and flips us over and starts riding me. She's going hard and fast and it's hot. She leans down and starts nibbling on my ear before whispering, "I'm so close." I nod and flip her back over.

We don't even need to speak but we manage to release at the same time. I roll off Miley and we lie next to each other for a few minutes before turning to each other. I expect Miley to start snuggling but she just smiles at me and says "Again?"

I wake up with Miley under my arms, my face buried in her hair. It's messy but it smells so good. It's a little sweaty from last night, but I can still smell her vanilla shampoo and the vanilla mixes well with her natural smell. I look over at the clock on the side table and see that's 2pm. We stayed up pretty late… enjoying each other's company. We just kept going at it until 2am when we went to get a late night snack, but then we just went at it again until 4am before we finally decided to sleep.

I roll over, letting go of my grip of Miley and check my phone which I managed to take out of my pants on put on my bedside table after we'd gotten out snacks. I was scrolling through emails when Miley rolled over, now lying on her tummy facing me. The bed sheet is just covering her ass and down so her back is bare, but her chest is pressed against the mattress. She'd let her hair down some time last night and it's sexy how her long hair is draped all over her backside.

"We slept in so late." She says a little groggy.

"We were up late." I say, setting my phone back on the table. I turn on my side propping my arm up and letting my head rest against my hand. I reach my other hand across, tracing Miley's spine from her shoulder blades to the very top of her ass right where the sheet covers.

She giggled, "That tickles." I stop. "No, I like it." I smile and continue.

"What do you want to do today?" I ask.

"I don't know, nothing." She smiled and than sang "_I'm never gonna leave this bed_."

I laugh. "That is an option." I lean forward and kiss her for a moment, but then pull away. "But maybe we could do something a bit more productive?"

"Do you have something in mind?"

I start drawing circles on her lower back. "Well, I had a song that I wanted to put on the CD but it really needed to be a duet. But then my brothers and I decided against it because we really only wanted one duet on the CD at most. Only thing is that I still want to record it and I want you to do the other vocals."

She asks, "Could I hear it first and maybe your CD?" I nod. "Good, but I wonder… Do you really just want to record this song or do you want to try and prove you and Hannah would work well in the studio?"

"No." I lie. I don't know how she knew that. I can't deny that I want to try and convince her to let me work with Hannah because I want to make sure it's perfect. I know that's very control freak of me but Miley's vocals have great range and I'd love to get her to use the full range.

"Nick, I know you, of course you want to work on it because we make good music. But Hannah's got a different music style than Miley. I would be all Miley in the studio with you and then when Hannah's fans hear the CD I think they'd be confused."

I guess she had a point, although I hadn't heard any Miley Stewart, I mean Miley Jonas originals yet. "Alright. It's Hannah's CD. But will you at least do this song with me?" I asked, trying to look use a look that used to get me cookies when I was younger.

"Play it." She said.

I got up, put on some boxers and then turned back to Miley. "I need the piano so you gotta get out of bed."

Miley smiled and started humming the song I'd played last night. I smiled and rolled my eyes. Miley got out of bed wrapping the bed sheet around her. She got her body close to mine. "I don't want you to think I'm teasing you about your song. I really love it and if I could I'd never get out of bed, as long as you were next to me." She pressed her lips against mine for a short time.

I took Miley's hand and led her over to my piano on the other side of the apartment. We sat on the bench together where I had the sheet music waiting from when I'd been back to my apartments a few days ago. "You just keep an eye on the second line of words, okay? You don't have to sing along, just listen." I started playing…

**(A/N: Another song for you to look up! This song is called Let's Get Married by Archie Starr.)**

I'd watched Miley this entire time, only occasionally looking at my fingers to make sure I had them in the right places.

"You like it?" I asked. I wasn't sure how she felt about the marriage now. I mean I knew she was okay with the marriage, because we had stayed married. I just didn't know if she was okay with songs written about it.

"It's great Nick, as usual. But why do you wanna record it if it's not gonna be on your CD?" Miley asked as she looked over the sheet music more.

"I don't know… I just want to make another song with you. Maybe I'll leak it some day or just keep it as a demo for another artist." Miley still looked a little uncertain about it. "Come on, we can't actually stay in bed all day."

Miley smiled and kissed me softly on the lips. "Okay."

I smiled and got up off the bench, then helping her while she tried to keep the bed sheet wrapped around her tight.

We walked back over to the bed where our clothes were strewn around it. I went to my dresser and pulled out some pants and a white v-neck while Miley started getting dressed in what she wore last night to the club. She had the dress on and unzipped when she came up to me after I'd put on my shirt and asked me to zip her up.

"This might be a little too fancy for the studio." She said as I pulled the zipper up slowly.

"You'll be fine." I said, getting the zipper to the top.

"I think I need to go change into Hannah. Miley doesn't sing and if it ever does get released it'll be as Hannah." Miley turned around, "I just need to cover all my bases."

I nod, understanding that it's risky. "I could drive you to your place and wait while you get ready."

Miley laughed and wrapped her arms around my neck to pull her body close to mine. "It'll be really boring waiting. Besides, then I'll have my car to-"

"Come back home with me?" I interrupt. Miley smiles innocently. "Oh come on, we've spent every other night together."

"Alright, fine." Miley agrees and goes to put on her shoes. I follow suit and we head down to my car. I get my cell phone out from my pocket in the elevator to call the studio and get a recording booth. The secretary tells me it's busy today but one should be cleared out in an hour or so. Perfect. Normally it's hard to get a time in the studio but I guess after making enough money you can get almost anything.

Miley was right, waiting for her to change was really boring. I just lay on Miley's bed reading emails and playing games on my phone. But 45 minutes after we got to her place Hannah Montana walked out of Miley's secret closet. Hannah's long blonde is in loose curls and is draped over a light blue silk tank top that's tucked into a skintight black skirt. The hemline is short and her legs look extremely long that end at some semi-fancy sandals.

"Oh sorry Hannah, I'm just waiting for Miley, she was just in there you must have seen her." I tease, getting off the bed.

Miley smirks at me, "Ha ha." Miley takes my hand and we leave for the studio.

When we get to the studio the secretary directs us to the studio at the end of the hall. She's either hiding it or just isn't surprised to see me or Hannah even though I just finished recording my last CD and Hannah's technically supposed to be on vacation.

We get back to the booth and I have to record the drums and piano and then my vocals. I turn to Miley who is already sitting behind the soundboard. "Do you know how to use one of these?"

Miley gives me a look, "Nick. My dad was a recording artist for my entire life and more, and I'm a platinum pop star, I can work one of these."

"Sorry I ever doubted." I say and head back into the soundproof room with the sheet music.

I sit at the piano and place the sheet music on the holder, but to be honest I've got this song down. Miley gives me the thumbs up and I start playing the piano. Then the drums, which are a bit easier because I just have to make one sound and we put it on loop in all the right places. I come out and we talk about where the drum fits with the piano and get the instrumental all ready. Then I turn back and go back into the booth to record the vocals. Miley gives me another thumbs up when I get the headphones on and I start singing.

I'm not really focusing on Miley while I'm singing, but when the song is over I look up again and Miley's talking to someone. I can't tell who she's with, it looks like a girl, so I leave the booth to go find out.

Once I get close enough I panic. Not her, why is she here? Why her of all people? Play it cool.

"Hey," I say as I slide next to Miley, looking only at her.

Miley turns to me, the blonde hair almost whipping my face. "Hey, I was just introducing myself to Dana. She's the lady that Demi recommended. She was just telling me how you guys are friends."

I smile and nod at Miley still trying to avoid Dana. But it doesn't last long when Dana chimes in and I feel obliged to look. "Yeah, I was just about to tell her how we met at camp way back in the day and how we've been friends ever since."

"Yup," Is all I can get out at first, "How'd you know we were in here Dana?"

"You guys actually snagged the booth I was supposed to have today." She hasn't broken eye contact with me and it's freaking me out.

"Ohmigosh!" Miley says as she reaches her hands to her mouth. "I'm so sorry. This was kind of spur of the moment and they said it was no problem. We're almost done so you could just wait."

No. No. No.

"No that's alright." Dana says, thank God. "I already told the guys I was working with to go home. But thanks."

"Well, I'll give you a call and maybe we can meet up for drinks or something about talk about my album."

"Perfect." Dana says giving me another glance.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom really quick and then I'll be ready, okay? How about you two catch up?" Miley says to me. I just nod, not really wanting her to leave but I can't say that without it getting awkward.

Miley leaves and the second the door shuts behind her I feel like all the air has left the room. Dana's still staring at me and I'm staring at the door, hoping that Miley will change her mind.

"So Nicky, how's life been?" Dana says and even though my eyes aren't on her I see her inch a few inches closer. I don't want to let her think she's in control so I hold my ground.

"Good, finally got a girlfriend." It's a little mean but I don't want Dana to get the wrong idea.

"I've heard." She says, "You've made sure to make this relationship a bit more public than ours was."

"We didn't have a relationship." I say quickly now looking at Dana. She just smirks and moves closer.

"You can't deny it Nick we still did couple things, just not in public."

"If you're talking about the sex, then yes, we did. But as I remember that was it." I say as the anger starts to rise.

"Oh come on Nick, you bought me a diamond necklace. What was that? Payment?"

My jaw clenches. She's right. Dana and I met at camp back forever ago. She was my best friend there and we kept in contact after camp then when my family moved to L.A. we didn't talk. But right after she graduated from high school she moved here to pursue her music career. It wasn't hard for her seeing as her dad was a rock legend. But she wanted more behind the scenes so that people wouldn't just say she was riding on her dad's coattails. We met and we were friends again for a while. But two years ago, we were both lonely. Her boyfriend has just dumped her and I had just had my heart crushed by the girl I thought I was gonna marry. So we started seeing each other, but only in the physical sense, we didn't even call it seeing each other. We didn't want to ruin our friendship so we promised to keep it in the bedroom (even though it did happen in other places). We wouldn't go on dates or parties together. We would act natural and just be chill. And if we met other people this would be over and we'd move on.

But I couldn't help but want to give her nice presents and write a few songs about her. I wanted to take her out to nice places and have her on my arm for events. It was hard not to fall for her, I guess you could say I fell in love, I knew her so well and now we were doing this. Yeah, I was in love. So I started suggesting that maybe we go public, just tell our close friends and family and that'd be it. But she wasn't into it. I kept trying to talk her into it but a year after our "relationship" started I called it quits. I told her that I couldn't do this anymore. Neither of us had met anyone because we had each other to hold onto at night and we were holding each other back. I told her I wanted to be with her in every way but she wouldn't let me in and so we ended it. I hadn't seen her in a year up until today.

"I tried to fix it Dana. I wanted to be more than fuck buddies with you but you couldn't handle it. I wasn't going to let what we had hold me back from finding the girl of my dreams." My voice was getting loud, but I wasn't too concerned because we were in a soundproof room.

The one thing I always loved and hated about Dana was the fact that she never got scared or backed down. Even when I was shouting at her she never showed fear or even tears.

"I needed time Nick. And when you gave me that and space I realized how wrong I was but you shut me out. You ignored my calls, my texts, I even tried to get Demi to help but I guess you brainwashed her into thinking I did something bad."

I remember Demi trying to tell me that Dana was upset about losing one of her best friends. Of course, Demi didn't know the whole story and it pissed me off that Dana tried to get other people to meddle in my business and that Demi would go along with it even though she knew nothing about what was going on. But I was more mad at Dana than Demi.

I was tired of talking with Dana. I felt unnaturally warm and angry and I had forgotten that I was here, recording a song with the girl I planned on spending the rest of my life with.

"Leave Dana. I'm done with you. I don't care if you work with Hannah, she's got nothing to do with us." I turned around and went and sat at the sound mixer. After standing there for a second Dana finally left slamming the door.

Even though she was gone I still felt angry and hurt. How was I going to tell Miley she couldn't work with Dana? I don't want to tell her what Dana and I had been because to me it was nothing. I'm ashamed of what I had with Dana. We both took advantage of each other and it royally fucked our friendship and us. But I knew I couldn't just tell Miley not to work with Dana for some random reason because then Miley would think I was just trying to convince her to work with me.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped a little. I'd been so lost in my thoughts I'd forgotten that I was waiting for Miley.

"You okay?" She asked her blue eyes really gleamed next to the blonde hair.

I reached my hands up to Miley's face and pulled her down gently and kissed her. I didn't really care if someone walked in. I needed to calm down and I knew kissing her was the only thing that would help.

Miley pulled back quickly. "Nick Jonas! From what I hear you have a girlfriend!" She teased.

I smiled, "I have a wife. The best one too."

Miley smiled sheepishly, "My turn?" She asked, changing the subject quickly.

I nodded and she went into the booth and got ready. I got the track going and gave her the thumbs up. As I listened to her sing I thought more. I needed to tell her. But how? And what if working with Dana is good and exactly what Miley wanted for Hannah's CD. It's not like Dana knows that Miley is Hannah so she won't sabotage her.

I'll wait. It's my past and Miley doesn't need to know about it. I know Dana well enough to know that she won't tell Hannah because she's embarrassed by the way she acted and the way I'm treating her.

I didn't like the idea of lying to Miley, but she hadn't asked me about past girls. I hoped it was because she didn't care because that's how I felt about her and her ex. I didn't care. All that matters is us, right now and our future.

**Dun dun duuuuun. I just want to make something clear, I like Chloe Bridges but I wanted Nick to have an old flame come back and I couldn't think of any one else, so yeah. Don't leave reviews about how you hate Chloe Bridges too. Instead leave me nice reviews **

**So I don't know if any of you were curious but I've actually made the Jo Bros' album. By that I mean I've put together a bunch of songs that I envisioned them making and having on their CD. Of course they're by other people but just pretend that it's actually Jonas Brothers. So here's the playlist plus the bonus song that Nick and Miley made at the end of this chapter.**

**What Does It Take - Dave Days**

**My Girl's Ex-Boyfriend - Relient K**

**Stutter - Maroon 5**

**If That's Alright With You - Tom Felton**

**Teenage Dream - Katy Perry**

**Baby Blue Eyes - Rocket To The Moon**

**Marry You - Bruno Mars**

**When the Stars Go Blue - Tim McGraw**

**Save - The Rocket Summer**

**Never Gonna Leave This Bed - Maroon 5**

**Not Alone - Darren Criss**

**and Let's Get Married – Archie Starr**


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up cold. I was now accustomed to Nick's body heat for warmth so whenever he left me in bed, even if he had been super stealthy, I'd eventually wake up a minute or two later. But most of the time I'd find him still next to me just on his cell phone. Just like I did today.

I turned around to face him. He glanced over at me and then back at his phone. "Maybe one of these mornings you'll give me more attention than you do that thing." I teased.

"Miley, come on, don't make me feel bad." He said now putting his cell phone back on the nightstand. Nick was a workaholic at heart I knew it was hard for him to ignore work for too long. He moved back next to me and put his arm over my tummy. "Besides, we've spent a lot of time together."

He was right. It'd been almost two weeks since he'd finished recording his CD and he had talked me into holding off on my CD for just one more week, but it wasn't that hard to convince me. It was nice actually going places during the week and in the daylight. Then we spent the weekends in bed. We did also go out a few times with Demi and Joe and every once in a while Kevin and Dani would join us for dinner. He'd also let me hear his CD finally and all the songs were stuck in my head. I'd sing them wherever we went. Sometimes I'd get him to sing with me but Nick was far too serious for an impromptu performance. But sometimes when I went to sneak up on him in the shower I'd catch him singing.

"Since we've had this nice little vacation I was thinking maybe Hannah would start recording her CD this next week." I said. I knew Nick was a little touchy about the subject, what with my rejecting him, but I had to get to work on it eventually.

"That's fine. I guess we'll just go back to seeing each other at night." I could tell he was thinking about more than just sleeping from the tone in his voice.

"Well, I'm not such a slave to the music. I know when I need to leave and get a breather. But anyway, I think I'm gonna give Dana a call and meet up with her for drinks." I'd thought about inviting Nick too, but he didn't need to be there when Hannah Montana was going to try and talk business with Dana.

But if I had been thinking about inviting him, I definitely would've had second thoughts when I saw the way Nick tensed up. "Are you alright, babe?" I asked.

"Fine. Are you sure you wanna work with her though? I mean have you even considered anyone else?"

"Should I? Aren't you two friends?"

"Well, she's pretty into rock and edgier stuff. Won't that 'confuse Hannah's fans." Nick said, using my own words against me.

"I told you I want Hannah to be a bit more rock and Dana wants to do more pop and mainstream stuff. Whenever it gets to rock I can pull it back and whenever it gets to bubblegum pop Dana can bring me back. Besides I want to hang out with her more to make sure we'd work together fine."

Nick still didn't seem thrilled with this, but if he was gonna get all upset about not getting to work with Hannah that was his problem. But I decided against getting mad about it. He'd get over it eventually. "Do you want breakfast?" I asked as I sat up.

"It's almost lunchtime Miley." He also seemed to want to put it behind him.

"Maybe we could order some pizza while we get ready and then I'll go back to my place to get ready for later tonight?"

"Sounds good. I'm gonna go take a shower." Nick gave me a kiss before getting up and heading to the bathroom.

"Join you in a minute." I said. He turned back and smiled and then kept walking.

I got up, I was still in my undies, and went to the kitchen for my purse. It was kind of nice walking around Nick's place half naked and feel completely okay with it. I dug my phone out of my purse and looked through my contacts for Dana's number that I'd saved in my phone back when Demi had suggested her to me.

It rang a few times before she answered. "Hello?"

"Dana? Hi it's Hannah."

"Oh hey, I was wondering when I was gonna hear from you again."

"Yeah, I've just been stretching out my vacation for as long as I possibly can." We shared a laugh. "But now I'm ready to get started on my CD but I was hoping we could go out for drinks tonight just to get to know each other better and you know talk about music and whatever."

Dana agreed and we decided to meet up at a new bar that had opened up. It wasn't as "L.A." as most of the places in L.A., which is exactly why Dana wanted to try it. We decided to meet up at eight, we exchanged goodbyes and I hung up. I then called a local pizza joint and ordered a large cheese pizza with pepperoni, Nick's favorite. I gave the guy on the phone my credit card number so that for once I'd pay rather than Nick. The pizza guy said it'd be here in 30 minutes along with my receipt.

I was about to put my phone away when I decided to check my texts, you know, make sure no one was dying. I had a couple texts from random people I didn't want to talk to and one from Jake. He'd been pretty good about leaving me alone but every once in a while I'd get a text or email begging me to talk to him, but I just didn't want too. I had nothing to say to him and whatever he had to say to me I didn't want to hear it. Maybe if he wanted to be friends I'd consider it but I doubted that. He probably just wanted his stuff back or guilt me in to coming back. Whatever. I could sit here and think about Jake or I could go join my husband in the shower.

It was almost 4pm and we'd finished our pizza off quick. I could feel the food baby in my tummy, which would be fun to hide in whatever I wore to meet up with Dana.

"Are you sure I can't pay you back?" Nick asked, putting the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Nick! It's almost sickening how badly you need to pay for everything." I was sitting on the counter on the other side of the dishwasher.

Nick closed the dishwasher and moved in front of me, sneaking in between my legs. "It's just the way I was raised." What a gentleman. Nick then leaned in and kissed me, quickly getting his tongue in my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck when I felt him lift me off the counter. We still had a couple hours to waste before I had to leave and I knew just what Nick had in mind.

Nick rolled off me, finishing up another climax and I looked over at the clock 5:45pm. I knew it was gonna be a long goodbye so I had to start leaving now. I caught my breath and then turned to Nick. He knew it was time and instead of giving me a chance to talk he just kissed me again.

I pulled back and sat up, Nick followed pressing his lips against my shoulder. "I have to go baby. There's probably gonna be traffic heading home and I have to change into Hannah and then get through traffic again." Nick lifted his lips off my shoulder and pouted. "Oh don't start with that mister. I'll be back later tonight, okay?"

"Promise." Nick said as more of a command rather than a question.

"Promise." I closed the space between us and gave him a quick peck. I then stood up and got dressed. I'd finally gotten a few things at Nick's, just the basics: undies, bra, a few t-shirts and jeans, and PJs. I got a matching pair of underwear and bra on and then I pulled on some snug skinny jeans. Then I grabbed one of Nick's black v-necks. It was perfect the way it fell off my shoulders.

I then started hunting for my flip-flops. I thought I'd left them right next to the bed but they weren't there, or anywhere in the bedroom. I then walked out to the foyer thinking maybe I moved them but they weren't there either. I looked all around as I headed back to Nick's bed. I then found Nick sitting on the edge of the bed now in some boxers.

"Have you seen my flip-flops?" I ask looking around the bed again.

"Who me?" Nick said innocently.

He wouldn't. I moved in front of him crossing my arms. "Nick, where are my shoes?"

"Couldn't tell ya." Nick was trying to fight back a smile but he was failing miserably.

"Nick, I need to go, you can't just hold my shoes hostage."

"I'm not. I guess they must've ran off."

I know he doesn't want me to go but really, this was a little childish. "Fine. If you're gonna act this way then I'm just gonna go." I didn't need shoes anyway. I was just going back to my place to change.

I started towards the elevator where my purse was waiting next to it. I pressed the down button and just as I was about to pick up my purse, I felt Nick coming up behind me. I assumed to give me my shoes so I turned around with a smug grin on my face that was almost immediately wiped off. Nick picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Nick! What are you doing? I have to go! Put me down!" I shouted, pounding my fists against his back and flailing my legs, hoping to give him a hard time.

Nick then threw me down on the bed and climbed on top of me, straddling me and pinning me against the bed. I should protest, I should still yell at him, but I melt as he begins a passionate kiss with me. Shortly his tongue finds it's way in my mouth and we're making out.

Before this starts to turn into something more serious, I pull away and look at him, "Is this gonna be your answer to everything whenever we fight, you'll just carry me away?" I say softly with a light giggle, because if it is I'll fight more often.

"I don't like having you mad at me." Okay, nevermind about the whole fighting more often thing. "I was just playing around, babe. Ever since you've been in my life I've actually enjoyed living without trying. Before I've had to convince myself to wake up in the morning and do things, but with you it's all I can think about. My mind's running at a mile a minute and I have so many ideas about the future and all of them involve you."

How am I supposed to walk away from that? I lean up to kiss Nick again, letting the kiss linger. "I love you." That's the only thing I can think of to say, but that doesn't even come close to what I'm really feeling.

"But you have to go." Nick says gloomily. Now I just want to cancel with Dana. Why is he so sensible at the worst times?

Nick got off me allowing me to sit up. I don't know why but right now I wanted to cry, like I'd never see Nick again. Nick sat next to me waiting for me to make the first move towards the elevator. But I didn't. "Why does it feel like I'll never see you again?" I kissed him again, pulling him close.

He laughed against my lips and then pulled back. "Remember, you promised you'd be back tonight." I then felt his thumb against my cheek wiping away a tear. I'm crying? When did that happen? I have to get out of here before I turn into one of those girls that can't stand to be away from their significant other for more than an hour. Nick led me to the elevator and I finally left. But it hurt a lot and it's kind of freaking me out.

Thankfully traffic wasn't as bad as I had been expecting so getting to my place was quick. But getting ready was harder. My food baby was pretty much gone now but I didn't know what to wear. Surprise surprise. I eventually settled on skintight white jeans, Nick's black v-neck, and a purple leather jacket. I was thinking about these new platform, ankle booties I'd gotten but the bar I was going to didn't seem like place. So I settled on my flip-flops I'd been wearing before. They made me smile when I put them on. I did my make up dark and pulled on my Hannah wig. I was looking fine. Too bad I wouldn't be trying to flirt with any guys tonight

I got out the door with 20 minutes to get to downtown L.A., yeah right. I got to the bar only 15 minutes late. The best part about this place was that it was too "trashy" for most L.A. stars so there were no paparazzi in sight. I walked in and scanned the bar for Dana, she was at the far end and spotted me the same time I saw her. She smiled and waved me over. I sat down next to her where a drink was already waiting for me.

"You didn't spike this right?" I joked. My dad always told me to order my own drinks and now whenever someone gets me a drink it's all I can think of.

Dana laughed, "Spike the drink of the international pop star who I want to work with? That'd be a great way to start things off."

I smiled and took a sip. It was a rum and coke, heavy on the rum. Dana and I started talking immediately, at first about biggest influences and she was shocked to hear that Hannah Montana grew up on Joan Jett. From there we started talking about usual girl things, bad dates, favorite lip-gloss, best pair jeans. With the way Dana dresses and acts you would think she wouldn't be all that girly, but she surprised me. The drinks were always replenished and by now my face felt very warm and I knew I was a little tipsy.

Then the conversation turned serious. Dana had been telling me about how she missed her mom a lot who'd died just a few years ago, right after Dana had moved to L.A. I had always avoided the subject of mothers as Hannah and refused questions about it in interviews because it was still hard for me to talk about. But when Dana started tearing up about regret of not going home more often I couldn't help to try and comfort her.

"I know. My mom died when I was really young." I said.

"Hannah, I had no idea." Dana said. She reached her hand across and rested it on my arm.

"No it's okay, I don't talk about it much but it's hard. I went through so much without her and every day I wish I had her around to see what I've done. I know she'd be proud." I felt the tears run down my cheeks. "But more than anything I wish she were still around to help me when I mess up. To help me when I'm completely lost. I still have my dad but you and I both know it's not the same." Dana nodded.

I realized this was getting heavy and it wasn't bad because I've always felt it was important to have a deep connection with whoever you work with musically. But still, this was supposed to be a fun night at a bar and the mood just dropped.

"I know that was really hard for you to talk about," Dana said as she pulled her hand back taking another sip of her drink. "I hope this doesn't creep you out but I did some research on you just to get to know you a little better and there was one fan site that said you didn't talk much about your mom. I'm glad that you feel comfortable enough to open up to me about that. I feel like I should let you in on some part of my life that I rarely talk about."

I'd started shaking my head but she was already started. "You obviously know now that me and Nick are, well were, friends. See, when I moved out to L.A. I was still a little lost about who I was and then when my mom died it caught me off guard and I got into some trouble. I hung out with the wrong people, started dating a complete asshole and I even got involved with some serious drugs. I wasn't addicted but every once in a while when I was feeling blue I'd do some. But eventually I realized that my mother would be so disappointed in me if she were still alive so I kicked it all: the friends, the illegal substances, and the boyfriend. It was hard, I won't deny that, and I was going through a rough time but Nick was there for me. One night, we took it to the next level."

"You two dated?" I interjected, too shocked to actually comprehend it.

"Well sort of. It was just sex. I wasn't ready to get tied down again. All I wanted was someone to be there at night and we were so close that it just naturally turned into something physical. We were friends with benefits. But at some point we both fell in love, but I resisted it. I was scared of another bad relationship that was hard to get out of even though Nick is nothing like the guy that came before him. He gave up on me and dumped me. I tried to fix it when I realized that I did want him but he shut me out."

"For how long? I mean, how long did this go on with Nick?"

"About a year, I think…"

I could tell Dana was about to ask why so I quickly changed the subject, "Were you okay once he left you?"

"I slipped a few times. But then the thought of my mom saved me again and I went home to my dad for a little bit. He wasn't all that thrilled with me when I told him everything, but just being in the home where my mother raised me helped get my life back on track."

I didn't know what to do. I couldn't start yelling at Dana because what does Hannah Montana care if she dated Nick Jonas. But my blood was boiling. I don't know why but I was immediately upset with Nick. I sort of let Dana off the hook because she obviously was going through some serious stuff and Nick just kicked her to the curb and didn't even give her a chance to fix it? Just like I was doing with Jake… No, I gave Jake a chance, five years. That was enough… Right?

"Are you alright?" Dana asked. I realized my hand was gripped tight around my glass. If I'd been stronger I probably would've broken the glass.

"Dana it's been really…" I didn't know what to call this evening. "I have to go. I'll call you on Monday, okay?" I grabbed some cash from my wallet and set it on the counter. Dana said something about calling a cab for me but I just shook my head as I walked out.

I never like driving after I drink, even if I'd only had a little bit, but this conversation with Dana sobered me up fast, but I still didn't feel comfortable enough driving. I got to my car and pulled out my phone and called a local cab company. There was a car in the area and it'd arrive at the bar in about 15 minutes. Then I called Nick.

It rang a few times before he picked up, "Hello Mrs. Jonas."

"Hi. I need to ask you something." Before Nick could agree I continued, "How long were you gonna avoid telling me about Dana?" The most I'd heard about Nick's past girls was that there weren't many. We'd sort of silently agreed that we didn't care much about each other's past. But this was different. Dana was now part of Hannah's future.

"Miley, it was nothing." He said. At least he wasn't denying it ever happened, just that it wasn't important. Yeah, sure.

"Nothing? You fucked her for a year, how is that nothing? You knew I'd be working with her and you didn't tell me that you two were fuck buddies!" I don't think Nick had ever heard me swear before, probably because I only swear when I'm mad. He was shocked that it made him silent so I took it upon myself to continue. "Is this why you didn't want me to work with her? Because you were concerned about me finding out about what you did with her? Why didn't you just tell me? Why did you hide it from me?" He was still silent. "Well, I'm gonna be a little late okay. I might not even make it back tonight. I'll call you."

I heard Nick say something but my finger was already pressed against the end button. I threw my phone in my purse and checked back to the street and saw the cab waiting. I got out of my car, locked it and hurried over to the cab. I slid in and gave the driver the address of the club I'd gone to with Nick a couple weeks ago.

As the cab driver sped away, I dug my phone back out of my purse a few minutes after I'd hung up on Nick and saw multiple calls from Nick. Later. I wasn't going to ignore him forever I just needed to punish him some how. That sounds bad but I couldn't let him think it was okay to keep things from me. Then I got a text, I assumed it was Nick but it was Jake, still wanting to talk. I don't know if it was the alcohol or just my longing to pretend I was someone else with different problems but I texted back. I told Jake to meet me at the club, I'd be in the VIP section, just tell the bouncer you were with Hannah.

When I got to the club I tipped the cabbie and strutted over to the entrance blowing past the girls in short skirts and low cut tops. The bouncer at the front door didn't even attempt to stop me. I was glad I still had the wig on. I walked over to the VIP section and flashed a smile at the bouncer. "I forgot to call ahead but is there anyway you can squeeze me in up there?"

"No problem, Miss Montana." Like he was gonna turn me down. He pulled back the velvet rope to let me through.

I turned back to him, "Thanks, and my friend is gonna be here in a bit. Jake Ryan, you know him." Once again, I don't know if it was the alcohol or what, but I stood on my toes and gave the big guy a kiss on the cheek. Hannah was always more flirty than I usually was. Whatever, it was part of her persona.

I went back to a booth that was very similar to the one we'd gotten before. This one was just a bit cozier with only one couch and heavier curtains all around it. There were bottles of water already waiting. I took a sip from one and put it back down on the coffee table in front of the couch. A waitress appeared and I ordered a red velvet martini.

Not long after I'd gotten my drink Jake appeared at the top of the staircase. When I saw him I panicked a little, but I couldn't bail now. I chugged what was left of my drink and started twirling the blonde hair in between my fingers. I saw out of the corner of my eye Jake spot me and head for the booth.

I regretted getting the cozy love seat booth when Jake sat next to me, his leg against the length of my own.

"Hey." He said, like we'd never even broken up. I realized how much quieter it was tonight than it was before because I could hear Jake without him shouting. Or maybe the alcohol was making me think he wasn't yelling. "What's with the get-up? Don't want Miley to get caught with her ex?"

I scoffed. I didn't want to start this on the wrong foot.

"Fine, Miss Montana. Have you heard about my ex? She dumped me for a Jonas Brother. In fact, it's kind of suspicious how soon she got with me. Kind of makes me wonder how long they've really been seeing each other."

"Jake, let me make one thing clear. I never cheated on you and I never would. It's a despicable thing to do. I would never do you wrong like that. I left you because I felt replaceable like I was just a warm body that you could call your girlfriend."

"You know it wasn't like that. I needed time Miley."

"Alright, I gave you time. Are you ready now?" There was no way I was gonna leave Nick for him but I wanted to call his bluff.

"No, you left me for a Jonas Brother!" Now I knew for sure he was yelling but now he wasn't looking at my face.

"I'm sorry. I honestly didn't mean to jump into a relationship, not for your sake. But I realize now how upsetting that could be."

"Ya think?" He'd whipped his head around and was staring me dead in the eye. It was kind of scary but I forced myself to stare back.

"I know it looked like what we had meant nothing to me, but it meant something. I didn't want to jump in to something that soon but it just happened. Now I'm happy and I've moved on. I was thinking maybe if we could be friends then you could move on too."

"So that you can sleep better at night? No thanks." His is expression was hard and he wasn't recognizable, but then it softened and his eyes were warm. "We can go back. We can have what we had again." I felt his hand cup mine. Not the direction I wanted to go.

"No, you just told me you weren't ready." I tried to pull my hand back but he held tight.

"Only because I'm still pissed about you with someone else. Once you're back in my arms," He leaned in, "Back in my bed, hell, I'd be ready to go look at houses for us." I now regretted meeting up with Jake.

"It's too late Jake. I'm with someone else who's already showed me more commitment in a month than you did in a year."

He laughed, "Admit it, you miss me." I tried harder to get my hands back to push him off but when I'd almost get out of his grasp he'd manage to get a hold again. I was looking down, trying to maneuver my hands when suddenly Jake's lips were pressed against mine. I tried pulling back but he just followed. I let him win, but only for a second and only because I knew if he focused on kissing he'd lose his grip on my hands, which he did. I pulled my hands back and shoved him off me.

"Don't ever kiss me again." I stood up to leave but Jake grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down.

"You can't leave." He said but I just stood up again pulling him up too.

"Watch me." I started to move but he just pulled me back. I'd never seen this side of Jake. He'd never gotten physical with me in a fight. "What are you doing?" I asked now thoroughly scared.

But before Jake could answer someone else pulled me away from him. I stumbled a little as the figure moved past me to Jake. I realized it was Nick who was now throwing punches at Jake. It took me a second to realize what was happening but Nick had forced Jake down onto the couch and was beating Jake up. I shook my head and grabbed Nick's shoulders, attempting to pull him back. He followed my lead for a second but Jake took the opportunity to hit Nick right in the jaw. I felt Nick going back at it but I kept pulling on his shoulders and then his shirt when I started to lose him.

"NICK! STOP! DON'T HURT HIM!" But my words were useless. I'd ripped the collar of Nick's shirt and I fell back but someone caught me. It was the bouncer from downstairs. He grabbed Nick and pulled him off Jake. Jake's face was bloody and cut. Right when I was thinking Nick had taken it too far I saw Nick's face which wasn't as bad as Jake's, but there was definitely a lot of blood.

The bouncer dragged Nick out of the booth. I turned to Jake who was moaning. I was going to stay with him only because no one was here to help him but the waitress showed up with towels. I thanked her and headed out of the booth to find Nick. The bouncer had stopped carrying him and was leading him to a door behind the VIP bar. I ran and caught up with them walking next to Nick. He didn't look up or acknowledge my presence. Well, fine, I was pissed at him too. Violence was never okay even if it was in my defense.

The door led to the office of the whole club. Apparently they had a lot of fights here because there was even a first aid center. It was just a few chairs next to a counter with a sink in it and medicine cabinet. Nick went and sat in one of the chairs and waited, but no one seemed to come over so I begrudgingly decided to clean up Nick.

I grabbed a paper towel and got it wet. I then bent down in front of Nick, tilting his head back, and then started cleaning up the blood.

"What are you doing here? How did you know I was here?" I asked, scrubbing so I could get the dried blood off. Nick's lip was cut in two places and he had a black eye forming.

"What are you doing here with him?" He retorted back.

"I asked you first."

Nick let out an exasperated sigh, "I have some connections and I asked them if they'd seen Hannah around town. I didn't want you going out pissed at me, it didn't feel right." I felt Nick put his hand on my wrist affectionately but I shook him off. "What are you doing here with him?" He said again.

"After finding out what you did to Dana I thought maybe I was too hard on Jake in our break up so I wanted to try and fix it some how. He thought that meant we were getting back together, which I don't want."

"So then why was he kissing you?" Nick asked. I looked at his eyes and they were angry, I looked away quickly.

"He seems to think that I can be won over easily." I saw Nick's lips twitch a little, like he was smiling, but it was gone in a flash. "Besides, I don't know if you saw but I did push him off." I threw out the paper towel now that I'd gotten all the blood off. I didn't know what to do about a busted lip. I think I saw in a movie you're supposed to but ice on it. I looked around the office and saw a fridge. I grabbed a paper towel went to the freezer and grabbed a few ice cubes to wrap up in the paper towel.

As I was walking back to help Nick I saw the waitress helping Jake into the office. She helped in the chair next to Nick. Good thinking, let's put the two guys that were beating each other senseless right next to each other. She must be new. She then started working on Jake.

I rushed back over to Nick and handed him the ice wrapped in the towel. "Hold this on your lip and don't talk." He probably could've talked but that still didn't seem ideal.

I got a few glances at Jake and he was beat up much worse. His nose was bleeding, his lip was cut, his eyelid was starting to turn purple and getting puffy, and he had scratches all over his face. I couldn't figure out how the little cuts got there but then I looked down at Nick's left hand and his ring was covered in blood. Maybe this was poetic in some way. No, just really stupid.

I was looking around wondering what we were waiting for when I saw an older man in a nice suit walk through the door with the bouncer. Must be the club owner.

"Hello Miss Montana" he stated, giving me his hand to shake. "I'm Mr. Rameriaz, the owner."

"Hannah's fine. I'm so sorry about this, they aren't bad usually this bad. I'll pay for any dama-." Mr. Ramieriaz cut me off.

"It's fine, Miss Montana. I'm not thrilled about the fight but I just want to make sure everyone is okay." Of course, why would he cause any inconvenience to _celebrities_ as long as they got him some publicity. Sometimes I really hated the politics of Hollywood.

"There must be blood all over that couch, at least let me pay for it." It was now my mission to at least act like a normal person.

"It's my fault I'll pay for it." I turned to Nick, he'd taken the ice off his lip. This was not the time or place for him to start this again.

"Oh how noble of you." I heard Jake mutter.

Nick glared over at him and just as he was about to say something I took his hand with the ice and put it back on his lip. "He doesn't know what he's saying, I'll pay for it. Send the bill to her. I'll take Mr. Jonas home." I reached in my purse for my manager's business card. She was going to love me when she found out Hannah was involved with a fight.

I put my hand on Nick's shoulder pushing him forward so he'd stand up. He took the ice off his lip and threw it in the trash. When we walked outside there were what felt like thousands of flashes. Great. This was going to look fantastic, Nick Jonas walking out sporting a shiner with Hannah Montana. Then whenever Jake left they'd be able to put two and two together.

We managed our way to Nick's car and I got into the passenger's seat, I still was a little buzzed so I still wasn't comfortable driving. Nick got us out of the club's parking lot without hitting a single paparazzi.

The car ride was silent until I realized Nick was driving me back to his place.

"Take me home." I tried to say calmly. Nick didn't respond. "Take me home now." I said sternly.

"We need to talk." Nick said.

"Not now, you're driving." Nick slammed on the gas and got on the first exit we came across. Just when I thought he was going to turn around he pulled into an empty park parking lot. He turned off the car and turned to me.

"We're talking now." Nick said, his face red.

"You're too mad. You need to cool off." I didn't want to talk to him like this. I could just tell he'd say things he didn't mean and I wasn't in the mood to hear it.

"That's your problem Miley. You run away when things go sour and don't think about how I might want to handle our problem. Back in Vegas, earlier on the phone, and now. We're talking about this, _now_."

I was fuming. That wasn't true. I didn't always runaway. I guess maybe he was kind of right, but I always had the intention of coming back. "Fine. Why didn't you tell me about Dana? Huh? I know you're all about focusing on our future but there are some things you can't keep hidden forever."

"When you met Dana I wanted to tell you, I know hiding stuff like this is bad. But I also know that you really want to work with Dana. I didn't know how our past would affect you. Part of me didn't want you to hate me for being with her but the other part of me didn't want to stop you from doing something you really want to do. I wanted to try and talk you out of it without bringing up the past, but you really want to work with her. I'm sorry. I just didn't know what to do. I went with what I thought was best but that was obviously wrong. I should've let you make that decision."

There was nothing I could say to that. Of course he knew he was wrong and of course he was sorry because he was still the amazing guy that I fell in love with. I was still hurt though, but I didn't know how to tell him that without him feeling like he still needed to do more. I forgive him but I just need time to get past it.

Nick must have taken my silence as resentment or something because when he spoke again he sounded angrier, if that was possible. "Let me ask you something, how come the second we hit a bump you go running back to Jake?"

"I didn't go running _back_ to Jake. I'm sorry, I never meant for it to come across that way. I don't have any intention of ever getting _back_ with him. I already told you-"

"Yeah, you didn't want to make the same mistakes I did." Nick said. He sounded tired, not necessarily sleep-deprived tired, but just exhausted. I didn't know what else to tell him. I just wanted him to forgive me. "I'm going home." He said as he started the car again. I nodded in agreement. All I wanted was to go back to bed and sleep away our problems.

But something wasn't right; Nick was now taking me back to my place. I didn't say anything though. He still seemed mad and I didn't want to bug him. Besides, maybe he just missed my place or was thinking ahead about the Hannah wig.

Nick parked in one of the visitor spots and got out of the car. He helped me out of the passenger's side, as he always does. We held hands as we walked to the elevator. It was safe in my parking garage. There'd never been paparazzi in here before and it was pretty late so there wasn't really anyone around. When we got to the elevator Nick pressed the up button and we waited in silence.

I leaned over to kiss Nick on the cheek but he pulled back. What? "Are you okay?" I asked. Nick let go of my hand but I just grabbed it again. What was he doing?

"When I said I was going home I meant Texas. You were right before, I've made a lot of mistakes. I'm gonna go home for a bit while I still have time before press and tour. I'm gonna tell my parents about our marriage and… I'll call you."

After a few seconds of letting this information settle, I pushed Nick's chest. "No! You can't leave me!" I was sobbing. I started pounding my fists against his chest and he just took it, like he couldn't feel a thing. "You're worse than him! You're just gonna leave me? And I'm the one that runs away?" Nick got a hold of my wrists. His touch made me immobile.

"I'll come back." And that was it. The elevator doors opened and Nick let go of me and walked towards his car. I was so mad but I didn't know what to do. I snatched my flip-flop off my foot and threw it at Nick. He flinched when it hit his shoulder but he just kept walking. I wanted more than anything for him to turn around carry me away like before. Just carry me away to bed and we'd stay there forever. But he didn't.

I stormed into the elevator and pressed the button for my floor, silently crying. This was one of the worst disasters ever. It was all Hannah's fault. Well maybe not all, but most of it. Nick wouldn't have had to hide his relationship with Dana if Dana had never been working with Hannah. And maybe if Jake had never convinced me to keep Hannah going I wouldn't be here. But then I probably wouldn't be with Nick either… I pulled off the wig and stared at it for a second. My first thought was to burn it. Then my tears started to fall on it; how freaking poetic. I'd been here before, crying over some Hannah related problem while staring at my wig like it would magically fix everything.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened to my hallway. When I got to my apartment I flung everything on the couch, took off my remaining flip-flop and went to my room. I changed in to some baggy sweats but kept Nick's t-shirt on. I then fell down onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. I was sure we weren't breaking up but I still didn't know when I'd see him again. But maybe I needed to start considering the idea that this was over. Sure it was fun living out this whole married life scenario but it had been dumb and immature. It sure didn't feel dumb and immature for that past month though…

I couldn't stay here. There was nothing in L.A. that was going to help me feel better. I got up off the bed about to grab my car keys when I remembered that I'd left my car at that bar. Crap. First I called the cab company to send a car to my place. The cab got to my place in 20 minutes. I met the cab outside with just my purse, where I was going I had a whole room full of clothes. He drove me to the bar where I'd met Dana. It was very late now and there was no other cars in the parking lot except mine. I tipped the cabbie nicely, asking him to wait and make sure I actually got to my car. I didn't really like the look of the dark, empty parking lot with my lonely car waiting in the back. I scurried over to my car and glanced back just in time to see the cabbie speed off. I guess someone was in a rush. I then started driving. If Nick was gonna go home then so was I.

I got to the Malibu ranch my dad had gotten senior year of high school in about an hour and a half. I turned off my car and stared at the large house. There were so many memories in this house. When I hadn't gone to college I'd actually ended up staying home longer but it wasn't the same since Lilly no longer lived with me. Jackson had moved out with Siena after he'd transferred from community college to Pepperdine, which was only 20 minutes from our place. Now they were married and enjoying married life with no babies on the way. Thank God. I still don't think Jackson will ever be ready to be a father.

As I was starting to get lost in the thought of me and Nick having kids I saw my dad open the front door. It still amazed me that he had such good hearing. Before I got out of the car I checked my face in the rearview mirror; it wasn't a pretty sight. I'd cried the entire ride over so my Hannah make up was completely ruined and there was no use in trying to hide it. I got out of the car and ran up to my daddy. He opened up his arms wide and hugged me.

"What's wrong, bud?" He'd done this a thousand times when I was in high school. Even though I was older and the problem was a bit more serious, just being home hugging my dad made me feel like it would be fine. Everything would work out just like it did all the other times.

My dad brought me inside and we sat on the couch. We talked and I told him everything about Nick, including our marriage. Nick was gonna tell his parents I guess that meant it was safe to tell mine. My dad was silent the entire time I was explaining, not asking a single question. He was just staring at the floor. I couldn't tell if he was mad, I was sure he was disappointed, but I didn't know if it was strong enough to be mad or hurt or something.

I finished telling him about Nick and mine's Vegas trip waiting for my Dad to respond. I couldn't stand his silence any longer; I refuse to finish the story until he says something. "If it helps we got an Elvis preacher to marry us." I knew it wouldn't really help but my daddy still laughed.

"Well, I can't say that I'm happy. I was looking forward to the day when the boy of your dreams asked me for your hand in marriage. And when I'd get to walk you down the aisle. Having a father daughter dance…" I thought I saw my dad start to tear up but it was gone quickly. "But if you're happy, that's what matters. Love can't be controlled and it happens when it happens. So where is the Jo bro?" My dad then seemed to remember that I had tearstains on my face. "Do I need to go scare some sense in to the boy?"

And then I explained to my dad how I ended up here. But I may have censored out fuck buddies to a relationship. There were some words and phrases that I never needed to say or explain to my dad, fuck buddies was one of those.

"So now he's headed to Texas to, I don't know, clear his head. But his parents are gonna find out about us too." I sighed. I was now thoroughly exhausted. This was the most dramatic night I'd had in a while and I was ready for it to be over.

"Well bud, there's a couple things I can do. I can give you my two cents about the whole situation or I can let you go to bed and figure it out on your own."

"I think I'll sleep on it and if I still feel lost then I'll ask you."

My dad stood up and helped me off the couch. "Well, you're bedroom is right where you left it." He hugged me and then went back upstairs to his room.

I dragged my feet to the bedroom that was in the detached barn outside. I walked in and immediately got more upset. I'd left Lilly's side of the room exactly the same and seeing it just made my heart hurt more. Instead of crying more about her, or Nick, or Jake I just climbed into bed and fell asleep.

The one thing I loved about this room was that the windows faced the east so I got to wake up to sunlight. Sure some mornings when I wanted to sleep in it was a little frustrating, but today I was glad that the sunlight would get me out of bed.

I sat up rubbing my eyes, remembering that I'd never taken off my make up. Whatever, I'd wash it off before I went to breakfast. As I started looking around the room getting reacquainted I screeched almost immediately. There was a guy with dark curly hair sitting in one of the love seats across from my bed.

"Nick, why are you here?" I said. Catching my breath from the fright he gave me. His eye had a dark shade of purple and a bit puffier.

"Apologizing again." Lord almighty this was not happening. I was still dreaming. There was no way Nick was back with me after less than 12 hours. It was too good to be true. "I realized ten minutes after I left you that I was doing what Jake did to you and it wasn't okay. I don't think as badly," I started shaking my head, definitely not as bad as what Jake did. "But it was still the same thing. I was leaving you when you needed me most. I turned around to come talk to you but you were gone. Then this morning I called Lilly." I was about to ask how he got her number but he read my mind. "I got her number after Vegas. I hope you don't mind but after that I wanted to make sure I'd be able to find you again, so I looked through your phone and saw that she was your number one speed dial. I thought maybe you'd gone to her but she said that you weren't allowed up there for a little while and that if you aren't at you're apartment you'd be home. She gave me the address and here I am."

I had so many questions to choose from. "My dad let you in?" I figured my dad would've been a bit more stubborn since I came home in tears because of this boy. My dad must've given him a hard time.

Nick chuckled, "Yeah. That was interesting. I'm guessing you told him about us." Nick said, flashing his ring at me.

"Well, you said you were gonna go tell your parents so I thought it'd be okay if I told my dad."

Nick got up and sat across from me on the bed. "Well, that's what I want to talk to you about. I think I kind of freaked out when we started bringing up my past. To me, it's full of so many mistakes. Then I started thinking about our marriage and if it was a mistake and I was just over looking it because I'd been pining after you for so long. I wanted to go home to get my parents advice, mainly just because I don't want to tell them over the phone that I got married. Anyway, I've decided it's not a mistake." I felt my heart race. "Even if we do get an annulment in the future, which I'm not planning on," I shook my head furiously at this, "I won't regret this, ever. You've been the best thing to happen to me in a while Miley."

I flung myself at Nick, wrapping my arms around his neck and knocking him down against the bed. He was underneath me and it felt good to have his body against mine again. I felt his hands snake around my waist. I pressed my lips against his and we kissed for a moment before Nick pulled back, he obviously had more to say, as usual.

"But I still want to tell my parents. I don't know if you know this about me but I'm kind of a momma's boy."

I smiled, "Well, I'm kind of a daddy's girl. And I want you to tell your parents too."

"I want you to tell them with me."

Meet his parents? I sat up a little bit but Nick's hands against my back didn't let me get too far from him. "But, I mean," I was trying to think of an excuse not to go with him. It's not that I don't want to meet his parents, but they'll probably think I'm a slut or something seeing as I'm the girl that got their son wasted in Vegas and then married him.

"Miley you're coming with me, you can't win this. I just had a stare down with your father just so he wouldn't destroy the crap out of my car."

I sighed, "Fine. But can you do one other thing for me?"

Nick and I walked into the kitchen. I'd cleaned off my face so there was absolutely no make up on it, which was fine because I was with the only men in the world that wouldn't care. I was following closely behind Nick up until he sat down at the table across from my father who was reading the paper and sipping his coffee. At first he ignored Nick's presence, but then I cleared my throat and he gave in and looked over at Nick. I was glad I never had to deal with stare downs with overprotective daddies. I wonder if Nick's mom will be just as scary…

"Mr. Stewart I have something to ask you." Nick said quietly.

"Yeah?" My dad said in an unfriendly tone. I glared at him and he caught my eye for a second before looking back at Nick.

Nick cleared his throat, "I wanted to ask you for your daughter's hand in marriage." I knew my dad was about to make some wiseass remark but Nick continued, "I know it's a little late sir, but I was raised a certain way and it's bug me almost as much as you that I didn't get to ask you." Nick looked at my daddy who now looked almost angry, "Okay, maybe not as much as you. But it's disrespectful and if I could go back in time-"

"You wouldn't have gotten my baby drunk in the first place?" My father interjected.

"Daddy! Stop!" I said. I then put my hand on Nick's shoulder, giving him the go ahead to continue.

"Anyway, I just want to try and make this some what okay. So, can I have your blessing?" I was a little nervous. What if my dad said no for some weird reason? He seemed fine with this marriage last night. I think now he was just trying to intimidate Nick. But what if he wasn't?

Thankfully my fears were gone in a second when my dad just smiled at Nick. "Ah, boy, as long as my baby girl is happy, I'm happy. You take good care of her." My dad got that stern look back on his face, "And if she does come back here in tears again, I will do some damage to that nice shiny car you got out there."

I told my dad about going to Dallas to meet Nick's family. I then excused myself to start packing. I still had a lot of clothes left here from high school that were still good. I changed into some old dark skinny jeans and a baggy sweatshirt. As I was zipping up my bag I felt a pair of hands grab my waist gently. I giggled and fell back a little against Nick. I turned my head to the right to find his lips waiting for mine. I closed the gap between our lips quickly.

It was kind of fun making out in my old bedroom. The only boy I'd ever made out with here was Jake. I spun around to face Nick and he slid his hands into the back pockets of my jeans. I pulled back "Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans" I said in a singsong sort of voice.

Nick just smiled and went to kiss me again. We kissed for a moment longer before I pulled back again. "You may think you can pull a fast one on my dad, but he's pretty sneaky when it comes to protecting his baby girl."

"I guess I'll just have to get you out of here before I do something he might not want to see." Nick said just before gave my butt a playful squeeze.

"Nicholas Jonas!" I said as I slipped out of his grasp. I was about to grab my bag but he got to it before me. We walked out of my room and through my house to the front door. I said goodbye to my dad who was watching TV. I don't know why, but I was always surprised when he teared up as he hugged me. Nick and I then got to Nick's car and headed for the airport, but we were first gonna stop for lunch. Nick had gotten a private jet last night after he left me, but our flight wasn't leaving for another few hours.

I had my hand wrapped around Nick's free hand as he drove. I then squeezed it tight and he looked over at me, "You ok, Miles?"

I just nodded and looked out the window. I wasn't okay. I was petrified. I was sure his mom was going to hate me. If my baby boy came home beaten up and with some redneck girl and told me he was married I would be so upset.

"It'll be okay." Nick said, once again reading my mind. He then took my hand and kissed it.

Maybe it wouldn't be perfect, but Nick was right, it would be okay. I was with Nick and I knew he was raised to not only respect his mama but to also respect his wife. I trusted him.

**So I just learned how to see how much traffic my stories get and holy shit. I'm honored that so many people read this story... BUT it's a little bothersome at the same time. I see all these people reading the story yet the reviews are pretty low. When I see that a lot of people check out the story but don't review, to me, that says you don't really care for the story and for all I know you're a one time visitor.**** I honestly want you guys to tell me how you feel about what's happening. I don't even mind some critique, as long as it's polite. You don't even need a FF account. **

******But thanks for reading. I really do appreciate it!**

******Also, go follow my Twitter for updates on stories. My username is nileyislife. **

******k thanks bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ugh, please ignore my really bad grammar in this. It's half the reason why it took me so long to finish this chapter. It's totally awful but I didn't realize it was wrong until like 7,000 words in. I was too lazy to fix it so I just added a really steamy scene to the end ;) **

**The next chapter will be better… And up sooner. Hopefully.**

"We're about to land Mr. Jonas. The captain has asked that you put on your seatbelt and turn off all electronic devices." The stewardess said to me as I'm shut down my laptop. I nod and she moves up front to her own seat. I look over at Miley who has been asleep against the window the second the plane get in the air. I don't get how she can sleep so much.

She has her feet up resting next to my leg. I reach over and start rubbing her calf gently to wake her up. I see a smile start to appear across her lips but her eyes aren't opening.

I move my hand up to the outside of her thigh, "Miley, we're about to land." But now Miley is just ignoring me even though she has a smirk on her face.

I look up to see the stewardess looking out her window. I then reach my hand up to Miley's ass and squeeze. Needless to say Miley get up.

"Nicholas!" She says in what can only be described as a whisper scream. She's upright now and glaring at me.

I just smile and lean in to kiss her. When I pull back she's smiling again, "I doesn't bother you while you slept through the whole flight. I is being so good."

"So why'd you ruin it?" She asks.

"Look out the window." I've done the L.A. to Dallas flight so many times I almost always know where the plane is. I look out the window with Miley and we are flying over Cowboy Stadium.

Miley stares out the plane window until we land on the airport runway. She squeezes my hand tight when we land. "This is my least favorite part. The plane always sounds like it's about to fall apart," she whispers. When we get off the plane there's a black SUV waiting next to our plane. We only brought carry on luggage so we carry our bags out to the car and climb in the back.

"Can we stop at Starbucks?" Miley asks once we are out of the airport.

I look up at the driver and we make eye contact through the rear view mirror. "You hear the lady." Our driver finds the closest Starbucks, which is only a mile away from the airport. He's about to pull into the drive thru when Miley stops him.

"Is it okay if we go in? I want to look at their sandwiches since I doesn't eat on the plane."

He nods and quickly pulls into the nearest parking space. Miley and I walk in holding hands. It's nice in Texas because most people aren't expecting someone famous and even when they does see us most people either doesn't notice or just pretended like they doesn't recognize us. We get to the register and we order. I get the most basic coffee drink they have and Miley gets some iced drink and a sandwich. While we are waiting for our drinks I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn to face the person and Miley follows my lead.

It is some guy in his 20s, dark hair, tall. "You're Nick Jonas, right?" He asks, I nod, smiling. He then sees Miley, "And you're Miley Stewart. This is so crazy." I kind of want to correct him. _Actually, Miley Jonas_, but of course I don't.

Miley giggles, "I know, Starbucks, man."

He chuckles and turns back to me, "I don't want to waste your time so I'm gonna get this out as quick as I can. I'm sure you get this all the time, but what you and your brothers have done is amazing. You brought back the whole boy band and started it for another generation. I'm actually in a band, you can call a boy band, minus the screaming girls."

He's right. I have heard this before many times. Of course I get plenty of desperate bands asking for my help, or to listen to their demo. I am never too mean to any of them because I remember a time when I am begging record companies to listen to my stuff. I don't know if it is just because I am in my hometown or if I am just anxious about my parents, but I don't want to hear it.

But Miley seems all ears. She's flashing that amazing smile at this and seems genuinely interested in what he is saying. I can't decide if it is because of his music or because he's cute.

"I know people probably beg you to give them a chance and help them out, and to be honest I don't like asking that of you. But here you are at a Starbucks in Dallas, the last place I would expect to see someone of your standing, but here you are. So I getta at least try, I don't have a demo CD with me, but my band's gonna be playing at this bar down the street tonight. It would mean so much to me if you'd come, or at least think about coming."

I _is_ about to say I probably won't be able to make it when Miley cuts me off, "We'll be there."

The guy looks at Miley with excitement, and then turns back at me like he know that I am not as sure as Miley. I sigh, "I guess we'll, uh, see you there." I don't feel like arguing about it with Miley in front of this dude.

"Thank you so much." He shakes my hand. "We're gonna be at Max's. I'm James by the way. We're supposed to go on stage about 8, or we can go later or earlier, whatever works for you two." He is really desperate.

"8 it is." Miley says, "See you there."

James smiles at the both of us and practically runs out the door. Miley and I turn back to find our drinks waiting. "What does you get us into?" I ask as I hand her a straw.

"Oh come on. We'll have time. We're gonna get to your parents at like noon, then we can have dinner with them at 6, and then after that you can take me out. I think we might need a night out, whatever happens. I'm so stressed out."

It does sound like a good plan, assuming my parents don't try to murder her. I won't admit it to Miley, but I am not sure how my parents are going to react. I know they loved me and support my decisions, but I am already imagining the worst-case scenario: they hate Miley. Sure they'll still invite her to family events and be cordial to her when they talk to her, but secretly they'd hate her. They'd tell me, they'd tell the rest of the family. I is a wreck right now. But, for now, I just smile at Miley, like it is going to be okay like I've been telling her for the past few hours.

We walk back to the car and as soon as we get in our driver gets back on the highway and heads to my parent's house.

We've been driving for 20 minutes or so and Miley's silently eating her sandwich while I've been watching out the window at the other cars. I is drifting off from reality for a bit before I suddenly remembered we're going to my parents. It's been slipping my mind every once in a while, but it always came back and hit me harder every time. I is starting to nod off a bit again when I saw the entrance to my parent's neighborhood. I stiffened. I is so anxious to get this over with. I is staring out the window when I felt Miley grab my hand. I look over at her expecting her to look for comfort from me, but instead she is smiling softly. She doesn't say anything but honestly she doesn't need to, although I know she probably doesn't know what to say right now either. I brought Miley's hand to my lips and kiss the back of her hand.

The driver pulls up to my parents' house, which has the gate open. My parents have this open door policy, anyone that wants to come over, can. It's kind of risky seeing as most fans (at least the serious ones) know where my parents' house is, but most fans aren't interested in my parents' house unless one of my brothers or myself is here. The driver parks and Miley and I climbed out of the car. We get our luggage from the driver once he gets it out of the way back and I tip him. He leaves and I turn to Miley and take her hand again.

"Ready?" I ask.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Actually, that's a lie. I can probably use another week." She's kidding, but I totally understand how nervous she is.

As we walk up to the door I can tell Miley is walking slower than usual. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm just nervous because after I lost my mom I know the only real way I'd get another mother figure is through my husband. Or if my dad remarried but there'd probably be issues there. I just don't want to screw this up." I can see Miley is starting to tear up. I stop and kiss her on the cheek.

"She has to love you. How can she not love you?" I can't think of anything better to say. I felt like a shitty husband for that but I've never dealt with losing a parent, I don't know what to say. I know my mom, and I know there isn't a mean bone in her body. But there are plenty of protective bones when it comes to her sons.

We get to the door and it is unlocked. My parents are _very_ welcoming and trusting people. Miley and I put our luggage down by the door. I hear the TV on in the family room.

"Mom? Dad?" I call. I hear a little bit of rustling and then the TV turning off. My dad then walks in.

"Nick, what are you doing here?" My dad says, flinching at my black eye but still coming in for a hug. I let go of Miley's hand to hug him back. He pulls back. "Nice shiner, son. And who did you bring?" He says looking over at Miley.

I chuckle, "Yeah, it's nothing. This is Miley." I say, leaving out her title as my wife. Miley just smiles at my dad and motions to hug him. I think he's a little taken aback. He usually has to convince people to hug him.

"Now you didn't get this girl pregnant did you son?" My dad asks teasingly after accepting Miley's hug.

I roll my eyes, "No, Dad." Not quite that serious. "Where's Mom?" I ask.

"Downstairs scrapbooking or something. She's finally found a hobby now that all her kids are out of the house. I'll go get her." My dad leaves and heads towards our basement.

"Well, if your parents think you get me pregnant maybe they'll take the marriage news better." Miley says once my dad is out of earshot.

I smile weakly, "Maybe."

"This is your idea."

"Don't remind me."

Miley takes my hand again. "After we greet your mom I'm not letting go of your hand. I'm just as terrified as you are about this. I don't want to make you the black sheep of the family. I don't want your mom to hate me." She lets out a deep breath, "But we gotta do this."

I squeeze Miley's hand, "You're being so brave."

"On the outside… Inside, I'm shaking in my boots."

I start to laugh at Miley's joke when I see my parents appear. "Hey Mom."

"Nicholas! What happened to your eye!" Practically everyone in America knows how I got this black eye, but of course my mom would be the only one who doesn't know. I am glad she doesn't read tabloids because I don't think she'd like what she'd been seeing recently.

"It's nothing Mom. I just ran into the wall." I lie.

"A wall with a fist?" She says hugging me. She pulls back and looks at Miley. "And who is this lovely young lady? Girlfriend?" Before I even get a chance to answer she's already hugging Miley.

"Mom, this is Miley."

"Well, you sure know how to pick them. She's so pretty." Miley blushes and grabs my hand again. We catch each other's eyes for a split second, reminding each other of her earlier promise.

"Thanks, Mrs. Jonas." Miley says.

"Oh sweetie, call me Denise. Shall we go sit down?" My mom offers.

We walk to the family room. Miley and I sat on one end of the L-shaped couch across from my parents who sat at the other end. Miley is still holding my hand, which is hard now because we are both so nervous both our hands have gotten clammy.

"So why the surprise?" My mom asks, "She's not pregnant is she?" My mom says teasingly.

"That's what Dad said, but it's not as severe." I say, but I continue before they can say anything else. "Miley's really important to me and we've been spending a lot of time together lately because," I take a deep breath and look at Miley, "We eloped." I say with a shaky voice. I turn back to my parents for their reaction.

Both my parents are staring blankly at us, like we'd been sitting there in silence. My mom turns to my dad and with out saying a word to each other my mom turns to me again. "When did this all happen?"

"Nick and I went to Las Vegas after our first date." Miley says. "We had too much to drink and one thing led to another." I am a little shocked that Miley said anything; I figured she would've been too terrified. Also, hearing our story out loud to my parents makes me feel more ashamed.

"We thought about annulment, Mom, but by the time it is ready we decided to try this marriage thing. We're taking it seriously. We look into it and there is no time limit on a Nevada annulment, so if for some reason we do change our minds we can do it cleanly." I look over at Miley. "But we love each other and we're happy."

I realize neither of my parents has said anything. I look over at them and they are just staring at each other. "Are you mad? I know we should've told you sooner but for a while we thought we are just gonna get an annulment. We didn't want anyone to freak out 'cause, well, I think we were freaking out." I say.

"I suppose we're a little disappointed," My mom says speaking for my dad too, "But, we've support you through a lot and I know we raised you right. I trust you and your judgment."

They are just disappointed? I can handle that. They aren't mortified or crying.

"Are you sure, Mrs. Jonas?" Miley asks. I'd gotten the feeling Miley was terrified to say anything that might upset my mom. I had no idea where this is all coming from.

"Miley, do you want to take a walk with me?" If we were still been back in New Jersey I would've thought that phrase is code for "I'm going to kill you".

Miley looks over at me. For a spilt second I saw the girl that is sobbing at me when I left her last night; the scared girl I promised to myself I'd never leave high and dry again. But Miley gulps her fear and turns back to my mom, "Sure."

They both get up and walk out of the family room and I hear the front door open and shut. I feel like a dog being left by its owner with no idea of when she'll be back.

"Well, Nick," My dad starts. I force myself to look at him rather than at the spot where I last saw Miley, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I look down at my hands, "I was afraid maybe you'd lecture me about the seriousness of marriage." He was a preacher before he was a dad or my manager. "But now I'm just wondering about Mom and Miley."

"Don't worry about them. Your mom did it with Dani too. Like your mom says, we believe we raised you right and we trust your judgment. Besides, she seems like a nice girl and she makes you happy, right?"

I smile slightly, "Very."

It's silent for a bit. I'm starting to wonder what Miley and my mom are talking about. Alone.

"The game's still on." My dad says reaching for the remote. I look up and smile. "Maybe it'll get your mind off them." Doubt that. But I sit back and try to focus on the game.

It is the end of the third quarter when my mom and Miley finally came back. My dad puts the TV on mute and I stand up facing the archway that connects the foyer and family room. My mom and Miley walk in side by side. Miley's eyes are a little puffy and her cheeks are tear stained.

"Well, Nicholas, you've get yourself a very lovely girl." My mom says putting her hands on Miley's shoulder and arm.

Miley smiles softly at her, "Thanks."

My mom and Miley are having some kind of moment before my mom turns back to us, dropping her hands from Miley. "The games almost over. I'll get started on dinner and then we can have some quality time." My mom looks over at Miley again, "Would you like to help? I'm making lasagna, Nick's favorite."

"Then I better help so that I can try and cook it back in L.A." Miley says and follows my mom into the kitchen, but she looks back at me and smiles and mouths "Later".

I sit back down with my dad and we finish watching the game. When the game is over we sit and talk for a little longer, mainly about the game. Miley and my mom come out a short while after and stand behind the couch.

"So, Miley would you like to see some baby pictures of Nick? I have a whole container full of them downstairs." Crap.

"Oh my gosh, yes!" Miley looks over and smirks at me. We all head downstairs to the basement where my mom has been doing her scrapbooking and she is right; she has a huge container full of baby pictures of my brothers and me. We all sit down on the couch downstairs in the basement and start picking through the pictures. There are way too many naked baby pictures for my liking. Miley's already seen my naked but not in this way.

After a couple hours my mom finally puts me out of my misery and says that the lasagna is done.

My mom made some finishing touches to the lasagna while Miley and I set the table. Miley and I sit down at the dining room table shortly before my mom and dad walk in with the food. My dad leads us in a prayer, and then we start eating. Most family dinners for me are pretty good, but there are a few that stick with me. Those dinners always end with my mom holding her napkin to her face because she's laughing so hard. This is one of those dinners. Except its both Miley and my mom covering their faces. I'm not really sure how we got to this point but I am happy.

I don't expect my mom and Miley to suddenly be best friends even if everything had gone perfectly, which I don't think it did. I still needed to talk to my mom alone and see how she really felt. But to know that my mom is already comfortable enough with Miley to get to the point of uncontrollable laughter is more than enough for me.

I look down at my watch. "Oh Miley, we gotta go soon. It's 7:15."

"Oh yeah." Miley looks at my mom, "We're gonna go see this band that begged Nick to come." Miley stands up and takes her plate and starts for mine when my Mom gets up.

"Don't worry honey, I can get it." My mom says waving her hand at Miley.

"No, let me help just a little."

My mom smiles, "You can take the plates to the sink and then go get ready. I'll be fine, I did take care of four boys."

Miley smiles and finishes stacking everyone's plates before disappearing into the kitchen.

I didn't really feel the need to change because anyone who's been to Max's knows it's not that high brow. I'll just put on my jacket and I'll be considered overdressed. Although I didn't realize that would mean being left alone with my parents. Meaning I am about to find out how she really feels about Miley.

"I'm glad you seem to like her." I say, "We were worried you'd hate her or I'd be the black sheep of the family or something."

"With that hair you already look like a black sheep." My dad says and we both smile.

"Well I can't say that I isn't a little upset," my mom starts, immediately changing the mood. "I always look forward to seeing all four of my boys at the end of the aisle." I saw my mom's eyes start to well up.

"Mom," I say trying to find the words that will comfort her. I reach my hand across the table and grab hers.

"No, it's fine. It's just a mom thing to cry at even the tiniest thing." She wipes her eyes with her napkin in her other hand. She then squeezes my hand. "She makes you happy and that's all I want for you. She's a nice girl and I can't wait to get to know her better."

I am glad that overall my mom is okay with this, but she still cried. I don't like seeing anyone cry but when it's my mom and I know that I caused that, it really hurts. I also know it isn't a tiny thing for her; it is a big thing she just doesn't want to hurt me. Part of me wished she'd been unreasonable and kicked us out so then I can have a very good idea of how my mom actually felt. But now it is just a shitty situation where both of us feel bad but neither of us want to say it for fear of hurting the other.

I am about to ask my mom what she talked to Miley about on their walk when my mom takes a deep breath and stands up. "Well, there are dishes to be done and Nicholas you're just the man to help."

"You let Miley off the hook but I somehow still get to help you?"

My mom just smiles and grabs the pan containing the lasagna and walks to the kitchen. I look over at my dad and he just smiles. "You heard the lady."

I'm starting to get the last of the dishes in the dishwasher when I hear heels clicking from the entryway. I look up and see Miley, who already has her eyes on me, with her hair now in a sleek ponytail, wearing a yellow sundress and brown boots.

"I figured I'd go for more of a southern girl look tonight." She looks so good. She's about to sit down at the counter next to my dad but my mom waves her hand.

"No, you two go. I'll get the last few dishes."

"You sure Mom?" I say, before I look at my watch and realize it is 7:45. We do have to leave.

"Go, go. I know how you hate being late."

I smile and kiss her on the cheek before I move towards Miley. I take her hand and we head out.

I drive us to Max's and we only get there 10 minutes late but assuming this is your average band they won't even be on stage yet. We walk in and I am right, but it looks like they'll be on soon because the stage is set up with four microphones, four stools, and one acoustic guitar. There are also people waiting in front of the stage at tables. It's only 12 people and I bet they probably don't even know that there is a band tonight. I remember playing to crowds that didn't care about my brothers and me.

Miley and I sit down in the back and a waitress shows up quickly and takes our drink orders. We both order beers, which I find odd because Miley usually gets some fancy drink named after some socialite. "You really are going all out tonight with this southern thing, aren't you?"

Miley just laughs, "If I _really _is I'd be ordering Jack not beer. But I'm really excited for this. I want to be totally sober for this."

"Hopefully they're good." I say. Before Miley can respond the band takes the stage.

The guys are in fact good, really good actually. They only had three original songs, but they do a couple covers. Thankfully no Jonas Brothers that would've just been overkill. They are way better than what this bar deserves on a Tuesday night. They really should've been playing on a Saturday or something when there would be more people.

The guys leave the stage and I turn to Miley. "What'd you think?"

Miley smiles at me, her cheeks are red from finishing off her beer. "I really liked them. I wanna meet them. Do you think we should go backstage?"

"Uhh, I think they might come out here."

"And why do you think that Mr. Hotshot?" Miley asks leaning closer to me.

"That James guy kept looking back here every ten seconds. You didn't see that?"

"Oh, no. I was just looking at all of them and ya know…" Miley trails off.

"Thinking about which one is the cutest?" I tease.

"No!" Miley smacks my arm. "I just wanted to try and get a feel for how their stage presence is, ya know, see how they are interacting with the audience and stuff."

I laugh. "You don't have to lie Miley."

"I'm not! Remember, I can't be won over that easily." Miley leans over and kisses me on the lips. She pulls back and look around the bar some more. A few more people have come in but most of them are just locals that sit at the bar alone.

A few minutes later the guys come out from backstage and James leads the other guys to our table. James smiles at Miley and me. "Hey, so glad you guys can make it!" James says reaching his hand out to shake both Miley's hand and mine as well.

"No problem." I say accepting his hand. "You guys are really good."

"Thanks. Uh, these are my friends and band mates: Logan, Kendall, and Carlos." The other three guys shake our hands as well and we all exchange pleasantries.

"Sit!" Miley says motioning her hand for them to follow her command.

The guys grab a few extra chairs and sit around the table. Miley looks over at the bartender, "Six shots of your best whiskey!" I turn to Miley with a look of surprise. "Oh please Nick. I can hold my whiskey just fine."

"Yeah because that worked out so well last time." I say. The guys laugh, but probably because they're sucking up a little. Last time she had too much whiskey I get some jewelry on my left hand ring finger.

Miley just shakes her head and turns back to the guys. "So do you guys live in Dallas?"

"Nah," Kendall, I think, says, "We're kind of living on the road. We sang in high school and always talked about making a band but kind of like a pop band, you know, music you can dance to."

"Then we woke up one day and we were all 20 in community college with no real aspiration in life. So we just decided to go for it and kind of manage ourselves for the time being. Play anywhere that would take us." Logan added.

"And you're parents are paying for all this?" Miley asks.

All of them laugh. "We wish." Carlos says.

"We all worked at the grocery store in our town since we are 16 and we're basically using up our savings and whatever money we make with our gigs." Logan says.

"See, we started in Minnesota, our home, and we're making our way to L.A." Kendall says.

The bartender comes over with our six shots. "Well props to you guys. I could never do that." Miley says as everyone grabs a drink. "Cheers." She says and everyone downs his or her shot except me. She notices and looks over at me.

"I wanna be able to drive us home later. Besides, I still have a beer to finish off." I say.

Miley grabs the glass out of my hand, "What are we gonna do with the extra?" She says.

"Dare ya to drink it." Carlos says with a weird excited look on his face. Is he trying to get my girlfriend drunk? The three other guys seem to also notice how weird that is and are throwing daggers with their eyes at Carlos. He notices and sinks back in his chair.

"Alright," Miley says smiling. "To designated drivers." Oh boy.

A few shots later Miley is giggling uncontrollably, her face brighter than a tomato, with the guys. I can tell they are a little unsure about how to act around her just because they don't want to seem like they're flirting with her but they loosen up and everyone's laughing, including me. These guys are cool and I like the fact that they at least waited until they are out of high school before they decided to get into music. Especially since they want to be a boy band.

"You know what you guys should do?" Miley says, abruptly stopping her giggles. "Nick should help you guys get a manager or a meeting with one or something." We all laugh, except Miley, because she slurred a few words and sounds pretty drunk. "No, I'm serious. And if he won't" pointing at me, "then I will."

I look at Miley seriously now. She looks over at me and realizes what she said.

"How can you help us?" Kendall asks chuckling a little.

"Well, uh, I know Hannah Montana. And I bet she might be willing to do me a favor." Smooth, but not really. I wonder if they've been keeping up on Hannah's recent drama when she walk out of a club with a battered up Nick Jonas.

"That would be so awesome. We'll be in L.A. in a couple of weeks." James says.

"Here give me your number and I'll have her call you." Miley says sliding her napkin over to James, then digging for a pen in her purse.

"Giving your number to my girlfriend. Nice. That's sure to get me to help you guys out." I joke. I see James have a little panic moment but then he realizes I am kidding.

Miley gets James' number and we begin our exit. Miley has to hug the guys now but I stick with just shaking their hands. Miley and I walk out holding hands. Miley's humming to herself while trying to walk in a straight line. We get to the car and Miley is determined to get in the car with no help from me, but I still open the door for her.

We're silent the whole ride back. Whenever I look over at Miley to make sure she's okay, she's nodding off. Literally. Her head keeps slowly falling and then she'll jerk her head right back up again.

I get back to my parents' house to find that they've now shut the gates. I pull up and punch in the code for our house and the gates slide back slowly. I park and help Miley out of the car. As we're walking up she stops at the bottom of the stairs looking at them as if it's a mountain.

"Do you need me to carry you, princess?" I say.

Miley looks to me, and back to the stairs, "No. Just hold my hand." I don't mention to her that I already am.

She makes it up the stairs fine but once we get inside she whimpers at the big staircase upstairs. I let her hop on my back and I carry her on my back all the way to my old room. Once we get there I turn on the lights and I see our suitcases on the floor. Miley must've brought them up when she changed. I face the bed and then turn around and drop Miley down gently.

She giggles and starts rolling around on my bed like she's on fire. I laugh with her although I have no idea why she's laughing. I grab her feet and start to pull off her boots. I get them off and Miley doesn't seem to notice because she's still laughing.

I go to my suitcase and take off my clothes except for my boxers. I place my clothes on top of my suitcase and turn back to the bed to find Miley taking off her dress with ease. When she finally gets it off she flings it off the side of the bed. She then crawls to the top of the bed and gets under the comforter. I turn off the light and join her.

I wrap my arms around her waist and press my face against her neck. Her hair, rather than smelling like vanilla, now smells like Max's. I pull my face back and rest my head on the pillow next to Miley. I'm drifting off to sleep when Miley turns around and starts kissing me fiercely. Actually, viciously describes it better.

I pull back a little trying to get some air. Miley settles on kissing my neck. "Miley I think you need to go to sleep." I say.

"What you don't wanna fool around in your old room?" She asks.

"Uh, no not really." I say, but she keeps going. I feel Miley's hand snake down my stomach and down my boxers, but I grab her wrists quickly. "Miley, sleep. There'll be time for this later. Promise."

Miley hiccups. "Fine." She moves in closer to me but just cuddle it seems. I wrap my arms around her once again and close my eyes. A few minutes pass of silence and I think I'm asleep but Miley's voice makes me realize I'm not.

"I'm still gonna do the album with Dana." I lift my head up not sure if she's still awake and even if she is just how drunk she is.

Miley looks up at me. "Hannah isn't interested in Nick Jonas. There's no conflict for her. I still think me and her can make a great album."

"Can we talk about this in the morning?" I'm tired and I have no idea whether Miley's talking or if it's the Jack Daniels.

Miley nods and puts her head back down. "I'm still gonna wanna work with her in the morning though."

I sigh. It takes me a little while longer to fall asleep.

I wake up and immediately check the alarm clock on my bedside table. It's 8am and the Texas sun is blaring through the window next to my bed. I push off the sheets and find an arm wrapped around my waist. I manage to get out from under her and cross the room to put on some old sweatpants from my dresser. I turn around to find Miley still sound asleep, but not for long. She starts rustling before blinking her eyes open.

"Why do I always drink so much around cute guys?" She groans rubbing her eyes. She sits up and finds me. "What time is it?"

"8" I reply. I want to laugh at what Miley looks like right now; her hair is no longer in a tight ponytail but a messy one with hair just barely tied together in the back. Her make-up is completely smeared and she can barely keep her eyes open. But then I remember what she told me before we fell asleep. I'm sure she doesn't remember or she didn't mean it. I'm hoping for the latter.

"Do you, uh, remember what happened last night?" I ask.

"Oh no, did I do something stupid? Say something stupid?" She asks as she starts to make her way to the edge of the bed.

"Not at the bar you were fine. The guys really liked you especially since you basically promised to get them a meeting with Hannah Montana."

"Oops." She says as she finds the edge of the bed and tests her feet softly to see if they can hold her. "Whatever, if by the time they get to L.A. they still want help I'll give it to them. They're good."

I'm searching through my dresser for nothing. I need to ask about this whole Dana thing but I don't want it to be a fight. "What about working with Dana? You still want to work with her?"

"Oh." Miley says. I hear her sit back down on the bed. "Nick, I shouldn't have told you that in that way. I do want to work with Dana still but I want to know how you feel about it. I want to know if there's anyway we can, I don't know, make it less weird for you. I don't know. I really want to work with her."

I turn to face Miley. "Why does it feel like you're asking for my permission?" I didn't give Miley a chance to answer. "You shouldn't have too. You should do what you want and I should just have to… nut up."

Miley smiled and walked over to me. "Nick I don't know if you know this but uh," Miley took my left hand "But we're married. To me that means we talk about our decisions with each other. I know we have this sort of hybrid marriage and we're cutting some things out but I think this communication that married couples have is important. We should talk each other about our plans and our decisions and how it makes the other feel. I mean ultimately I want your respect for my decision but if it's gonna make us miserable then I don't want that."

I sigh. "It won't make us miserable. It's not the end of the world. It's just for a month right? I think I can handle that."

"Good. And if you ever think I spend more time in the studio than with you, well, you can just put me in my place." Miley smiles at me deviously. I then feel her free hand grab the waist of my sweatpants.

I can't tell if this is because of last night or why Miley is acting this way. "You couldn't keep your hands off me last night, Mile. Why do you want to do it so bad in my old bedroom?" Of course I want to but I'd had my parents walk in on me making out with a girl before and it was definitely awkward.

"Mile? Is that a nickname?" Miley let go of my sweatpants. "Pet name?" She asks playfully.

I didn't realize I'd said it but I guess in my mind I've been calling her Mile for a while, just waiting for a chance to try it out. "Yeah, I guess. You like it?"

"What should my pet name for you be?" Miley furrows her brow in concentration. "Whatever it'll come to me. But I need to shower." Miley starts walking towards my bathroom that is attached to my room. "Do your parents do random inspections of you in the shower?" I realize what she's getting at and grin. I then follow her in to the bathroom.

We spent a good hour in the shower getting… clean. We'll go with that. When we get out we change into jeans and tees. Miley points out how we even match 'cause she's wearing one of my shirts.

We head downstairs where my mom already has breakfast started and by the smell of it, it's about done.

"Good morning you two. You guys got in late last night. How was the band last night?" My mom asks as we sit down at the counter.

"Good." Miley says ogling at my mom's cooking as my mom scoops it onto plates. "I think they were half surprised we showed and then hung out with them."

My mom smiles as she hands us plates. Miley starts digging in and I smile at my mom. I'm glad she likes Miley. I could get used to this.

"What about you Nicholas? Did you like them?" My mom asks grabbing some bacon for herself.

"Yeah, they were good. Maybe when they get to L.A. I'll work with them. Unless someone else snags them up." I say playfully to Miley but she seems to involved with her food.

"Who would snatch them up?" My mom asks. Just when I think I've blown Miley's cover my mom just adds casually, "Oh, did you promise them that Hannah would meet with them Miley?"

What? "Wait, how did you find out? When did you tell her?" I turn to Miley just as I realize when she probably told her. Miley just smiles at me with a look of "Oops". "Oh yesterday. Right. Well thanks for the heads up, Mile."

"Sorry. I meant to tell you but I don't." Miley says with a mouthful of eggs.

"Well, does Dad know too? Or do I still have to tiptoe around him too?" I ask as I start on my own bacon.

"I haven't told him yet out of respect to Miley and her secret." My mom says taking a bite from my eggs.

"That's sweet Mrs. Jonas but you can tell him. I trust you two with my life." Miley says. I see that her plate is clear.

"Okay, I'll tell him if you start calling me Denise. Anything other than Mrs. Jonas, we're family now."

Miley giggles, "Alright, Mom."

I look up and quickly realizing that my mom and Miley are having a moment. I eat as quietly as I can to not interrupt, but I can't help but look at Miley as her eyes start to tear up. I reach my hand to her leg and she looks over at me.

"I'm fine, Nick." She whispers, wiping her eyes.

"So, when's your flight back to L.A.?" My mom asks.

"Ready for us to leave?" I ask, finishing off the last of my orange juice.

"Miley told me she needed to start work on her album tomorrow so I figured you were leaving today. I just want to know if I need to prepare lunch too."

"No, Mom, let us take you and Dad out to lunch." I say, "Then we can just head straight to airport afterwards."

The day goes by quickly and soon Miley and I are in a town car headed to the airport. Miley and I are both on our phones checking emails and texts. I've gotten a few from my brothers asking where I am but I just send them short messages saying I visited Mom and Dad, but that gets me thinking.

"Do you think we should tell my brothers? That we're married?" I ask Miley.

Miley locks her phone and then looks over at me. "Do you want to?"

"Kind of. I mean, I told my parents and my brothers are just as important." I paused. "Do you want to? Do you want to tell your brother too?"

Miley shrugged. "Me and Jackson are pretty close but I don't know how much he'd care. But if it's important to you to tell your brothers than I'm okay with it."

"I don't know either. I feel like I should but I don't really want to right now."

Miley took my hand. "No worries. We'll just wait. I'm sure they'll understand whenever you decide to tell them."

I smile and lean over to kiss Miley. "Thanks."

The entire trip back was uneventful, so uneventful that both Miley and I fell asleep on the plane ride. I've managed to keep myself awake for the car ride back to my place, but it's hard to stay awake with Miley's warm body curled up next to me.

Time's passing by quickly and now I'm in the elevator practically holding Miley up while carrying both our bags. All I can think about now is crashing on my bed and sleeping forever.

After what feels like forever we finally make it up to my loft. I drop our bags by the elevator door as we walk in. Miley seems to be using her legs again and we make our way back to my bed. Miley immediately flops down on the bed and crawls up to the pillows. I want to do the same but my mouth feels gross so I decide to brush my teeth.

After that I head back to the bed but all the lights are off. Miley must've turned them off while I was in the bathroom. I get under my covers and search for Miley's body to pull next to mine. When my hands reach Miley's waist I feel her bare skin. I guess she wasn't too tired to get down to her bra and underwear. I'd question it more but I'm about to fall asleep.

I catch myself right before I drift off to sleep because I feel Miley's lips gently kissing my neck. I really can't tell if it's a dream or not so I don't move. Then I hear Miley's voice. "Wake up."

I grumble. I hope it's not morning. I feel like I barely got any sleep. I open my eyes a little see that it's still night because there's no sunlight coming through the windows. I look down at Miley. She's got her body pressed against mine and I can feel she's got _nothing_ on. Oh.

"Mile, what are you doing?" I say.

"I thought maybe we could have some fun. I got a lot of sleep on that plane ride." Miley whispers. Now her hands and underneath my boxers and she's touching me in all the right ways, but I don't know if I've got the energy for this. That's a lie. I could definitely find some energy for this, but I won't let Miley know that for a little while longer.

We continue kissing again and I my hands find their way to Miley's butt. I start massaging gently sometimes creeping my hands down in between her thighs. Finally I muster up the strength to get on top of Miley. We move so cohesively that as I get on top of her she pushes down my boxers. It doesn't take us long to get into the rhythm once I get inside her. It's doesn't take us long to both climax, Miley shortly after me. It's a little shorter than usual but I'm getting tired and we did have shower sex this morning. Miley doesn't seem to mind either because once I roll off her she snuggles up to me and is back to sleep.

I watch her for a little while before my eyelids finally close. Before my mind finally goes to sleep I can't help thinking what I wouldn't do for this girl. I dare fate to try and stop me from being with this girl. There's nothing in the world that could prevent me from being with her. I'd go through and Hell and back just to see her smile. I can't remember the last time I felt like this but I know this won't be the last time. I will spend the rest of my life with Miley.

**Pretty much a fluff chapter. It's also building the foundation for the drama. SAY WHAAAAT? Haha, yeah. Enjoy the fluff and good times while it lasts.**

**So I kinda worked Big Time Rush into this story. Sorry if you don't like them. Every time I hear one of their over-produced, catchy, love songs I always think of Niley. I usually do that for every good love song, but especially them. So that's the main thing. Also, they're good for starting drama ;) *****nudge nudge***** *****hint hint***** *have you got the message yet?* *****there's gonna be issues with the boys and Nick most likely***


End file.
